High School Tromance
by xrawrapandax
Summary: A/N: PLEASE SKIP TO CHAPTER 15 BEFORE READING! *Tromance - trouble & romance* Amu starts high school and she ends up with Ikuto. Add some drama, misunderstandings, trust, a FEW supporting characters, jealousy, and love. Will it work out? Lemon in Chap.14
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Amu is a freshman in high school. Will she be able to make it through alive? AMUTO INCLUDED AND MAYBE LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. Summary sucks but story is somewhat awesome.

**Queenie:** Hi everyone! No one has answered my polls yet so I decided to make a story that has a few chapters and maybe even a sequel! =D I have a good feeling that this story is a good one! ^^ Sorry it's so short!

**Amu:** Ooh! I read the summary! My answer to that is NO! I am sooooo going to fail high school! Unless… -daydreams-

**Queenie:** Earth to Amu?

**Suu:** She is daydreaming about Iku- -Miki and Ran cover Suu's mouth-

**Miki:** S-She's not daydreaming about anyone!

**Queenie:** Yeah huh! Suu was about to say Ikut- -Ran kicks giant soccer ball that hits Queenie's head. Queenie falls to ground-

**Ran:** Sorry Queenie-chan but it's for your own good!

**Miki:** Time to do disclaimer!

**Ran:** Queenie-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Take it away Miki!

**Miki:** If she did, Tadase would be far away from Amu and Iku- -clamps mouth-

**Suu:** -gets free- Enjoy desu!

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**Beep, beep, beep.**_ Amu looked up at her alarm clock which read 6:30 A.M. She sighed and slammed her hand on the 'Off' button. Today was the first day of high school for her and she had to get ready. Amu lazily climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and rinsed her face, then took a shower. When she was dry, she put on her 'school uniform' which was just a black pleated skirt with a black blouse for girls. She added her own taste and put on some black hoop earrings, black bangles, thigh high socks, a black choker with a cross, and heels that lifted her about an inch off the ground. For the finishing touch, she left her hair down but put skull clips on her bangs. She picked up her cell phone and sling bag off the desk and looked at herself in the mirror. ''Perfect! I guess this will match with the rumors that have lasted through all these years.'' Amu rolled her eyes and remembered that there were many rumors everyone believed saying she was 'coolnspicy', tough, athletic, and good at everything. It annoyed her and sometimes she just wished that there was someone who would like her for her.

''Hurry up Amu-chan! You shouldn't be late,'' The pink energetic cheerleader said.

''Hai, hai Ran,'' Amu said dully.

Amu walked outside and locked the door. She took one last check to make sure everything was there that she needed today, and smiled.

''Okay Ran! Let's go!''

Ran and Amu quickly did a Chara Change and flew to school.

**-At school-**

_I'm finally here. I hope I'll be okay today. _Amu was about 30 minutes early so she started to walk around the school not really caring where she went. Students gave her a few looks while she walked, but it wasn't the kind where people thought 'she was a weirdo' look, it was the kind where people seemed interested in her. She rolled her eyes and walked on. In Amu's bag, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were in their eggs and a different case that Amu bought that would fit perfectly in her bag without getting her eggs hurt. Amu continued to walk around her school and she soon got familiar with it. The last five minutes before school began, she headed towards her classes. She let her guard down and walked on without noticing anything until she bumped into someone.

''Oomph.'' Amu was about to fall to the ground until someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up.

Amu looked up surprised and found dark blue midnight eyes staring into her golden ones.

''Ikuto?'' She asked.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi... The guy from her late childhood years. Midnight blue hair, matching sapphire eyes, arrogant personality, tends to smirk tauntingly, you probably get the whole idea.

''You should watch where you're going _Amu_,'' he said and smirked. The way he said her name made her shiver.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are you doing here anyways?'' She raised her brow.

''This is my school too you know. And don't use that act around me. I know the real you,'' He replied.

Amu was caught off guard for a moment and hesitated before saying, ''See ya around.''

She walked off and students around her were looking at her. They started whispering that she was the 'coolnspicy' Hinamori Amu and she just bumped into the hottest and most popular guy in the school and she didn't even care.

**Amu's POV**

There they go again. Starting more rumors. I just bumped into Ikuto and we had a really short conversation. I couldn't believe that he saw through my act. Was it really true? No one has ever seen through it at all, not even Tadase, Nagihiko, or even Rima when they first met me! I quickly brushed the thought away and walked to my classroom. I was the last one in the class before the bell rang. Everyone looked up and saw me. Uh oh, this isn't good.

''Hey that's Hinamori Amu! The coolest girl around!''

''She's hot!'' Murmurs from boys traveled around the room in agreement.

''We are so lucky she is in one of our classes!''

I was falling apart on the inside but somehow I kept it together.

''Hey.''

''Whoa she just spoke! Her voice sounds awesome!''

I just walked slowly to my seat and sat down. This first class was Social Studies and the next one was Exploratory Language and also my homeroom. The first class went by smoothly with introductions and stuff and before long, the bell rang. I slowly got up and walked to my next class. As I walked in, the desks were all different than the first. Each was its own individual table-like desk but there was a wire basket under the chair to hold your belongings. They were sitting side by side and there were about 5 rows. I sat down in the back and sighed. Then, out of nowhere, I heard movement next to me.

''Hey Amu.''

It was _him_. Well.. I guess it was possible for me to be in a class with him since I was advanced in a few languages and they placed me in a Senior's level class.

''Hey.''

''Aww you forgot my name already.'' Ikuto fake whined.

''Shut up. I can't believe I'm stuck in a class with YOU!''

Ikuto smirked and took my binder from me. He took out my schedule and that expression on his face increased. Oh God this couldn't get any worse.

''Well, well. I see you have this class, P.E, Math, and free period with me."

I totally fell apart inside. HOW COULD I GET 4 CLASSES/FREE PERIOD WITH **_HIM?_**

''Okay whatever,'' I replied coolly.

''Aww my Amu doesn't like it.'' He pouted.

''AGAIN, SHUT UP!''

Ikuto was about to reply but then the bell rang. _Thank you!_ If you got caught talking after the bell rang, you'd have to go to an isolated room and write on the chalkboard all period. Apparently, this teacher was either deaf of stupid, she didn't do anything. She just worked on her computer not noticing everyone.

Some boys sat down by Ikuto and I and said, ''Hey Ikuto, whose the chick?''

''She's my girlfriend so back off.''

I rolled my eyes and shot out a cold glare.

''Amu-chan!''

I looked up and saw Rima and Nagihiko.

''Oh my God! Her name is Amu? As in THE Hinamori Amu? She's the coolest person around next to you Ikuto.'' One of Ikuto's buddies exclaimed.

I gave them a cold glare that sent them shrinking in their chairs and told Rima and Nagihiko to sit by me. The teacher apparently still didn't do anything and she just gave everyone a smile and continued working on her computer. I looked around and my eyes landed first on the board; it said Senora Miyuki. I sighed and knew right away we were going to learn Spanish first, one of my least favorites. Rima and Nagihiko sat down and we chatted. I gave them both a hug but when I sat down, I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in Ikuto's eyes? Mrs. Miyuki got off her computer and introduced us to her class. It took awhile before class was over. When the bell rang, I parted with my friends and walked to English. The kids in that class did the same thing as the first which made me really mad! But I looked up when I heard familiar voices talking to me.

''Yo Amu!''

It was Kukai, Tadase, and Yaya.

''Hi guys!''

They all sat at my table and we chatted through out the period. Apparently, this teacher was really boring. I mean you should have seen her clothes!

**-Fourth Period (with Ikuto FYI)-**

I sat in the way back with Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Utau. I wasn't surprised that Utau wasn't clinging to her brother today. I guess it's because she doesn't want people to know they are related. It seems that we were all advanced in Math and were put in the Senior level class. The teacher, Mrs. Saiyuri, just made an introduction about what we would do all year and expectations of her class. The lunch bell finally rang and I stood up to walk to the lunch room. I just strolled by casually with everyone past Ikuto and made my way out.

**Ikuto's POV**

I actually have 4 classes with Amu.. Heh, this is going to be a rather interesting year. But what I hope is that the little Kiddy-King and others don't mess anything up.

**Normal POV**

Amu and her friends slowly made their way to a lunch table. Everyone was staring at them and whispers could be heard everywhere about them. They sat down and ate their lunch when the table next to them was getting noisily occupied by Ikuto and his friends.

Then out of nowhere, a girl in the cafeteria yelled out, ''Oh my Gosh! Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto have made their own groups! Everyone you should stay out of that area or if you don't, you might get beat up by them! I heard Amu has a black belt in Karate and Ikuto fights people outside of school! From now on, that is the cool section!''

Faint murmurs of people agreeing traveled around the cafeteria. Amu just rolled her eyes and started talking to everyone at her table about how she felt. They all felt the same way, angry and annoyed. Ikuto's friends just grinned and high-fived each other. Then lunch period was over fast enough and it was free time for about 10 minutes.

**Amu's POV**

I slowly threw my tray away and walked outside to a tree. My friends sat on a nearby table about 5 meters away and asked if I wanted to sit. I just shook my and and gave them a polite smile. Then, out of nowhere, I felt arms snake around my waist.

''Aww, waiting for me Amu?''

''Shut up Ikuto.'' I snapped.

''Fine, fine but I'm interested in you and it only seems right that we date since we are the same status in this school. Hot, Popular, and Cool.''

I struggled myself free then walked away.

''No way, not even in my death. So see you later in whatever the next class we have is.''

Ikuto just smirked then walked to his friends who were watching that whole time. I walked to the table and Utau moved over a little so I could sit down. I brushed away thoughts from what just previously happened and chatted happily in their conversation about the plans we had in mind for the weekend.

**-After school at Amu's house-**

I slowly unlocked my door and opened it, letting myself into the cozy little apartment. I lived by myself in my own place because it was closer to my school. My parents lived only a couple miles away but they trusted me living by myself and I could walk to their house everyday if I wanted to. The rest of the day after school was horrible. In gym, Ikuto was just following me everywhere and annoying the crap out of me. And in free period, (which I also had with R,N,K,Y,and U (for short)) he just kept teasing me. I was glad when the bell rang for free period to end so we could all go home, I was itching to escape that annoying idiot. Well, that doesn't matter anymore so I'll just go to sleep and forget this all happened.

**-In the morning at school-**

It was raining this morning and I got WET. Muttering profanities, I dried myself up and walked slowly to class and sat down. In first period, we went over a little test to see what we knew and I aced it. Now in second period, the teacher let us do whatever we wanted. Call, text, talk, makeout, whatever you had in mind and she didn't care, because she never paid attention to us. What kind of teacher is this? Across the room, Ikuto leaned against the wall and kept his eyes on me. When Rima and Nagihiko went to go ask the teacher something, he sauntered over and sat down.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu didn't look so good. She looks really pale and her eyes aren't as shiny as they usually are.. I'm going to walk over to talk to her to make sure nothings wrong.

**Amu's POV**

''Hey Amu-_koi_.''

''Hey Ikuto.'' I mumbled.

''What's wrong?''

I was curious that he thought something was wrong with me and came over to check.

''Oh nothing, just pissed about all these rumors.'' I lied and let out a frustrated sigh.

''I see. Well if you need anything, I'm here for you.'' He gave me a quick look before heading back.

That interesting... Somewhat out of character for Ikuto. Was it actually the real him or is he testing me? I glanced his way to raise my brow questioningly and he just gave me this tiny smirk, but there seemed to be just a hint of smile in it. I looked away and waited until Rima and Nagihiko came back. Suddenly, my head started spinning and I felt really hot. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my brain and my palms began to sweat. Before I knew it, my vision blurred and I started swaying. Rima and Nagihiko were running at me screaming my name and then everything turned black.

* * *

**Queenie:** Eek! Whats going to happen? I need at least 10 reviews to move on! I have this whole story planned in my head!

**Ikuto:** Yes! I need to come to Amu's rescue!

**Amu:** Hurry up! I don't want to die! (*hint*) and why was it raining!

**Queenie:** e-eto umm ok well bye! -runs-

**Suu:** Don't worry Amu-chan! Suu is here! Suu will fix you up! Desu'

**Ikuto:** Hm -frowns-

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru:** Read, Review, and Subscribe to Queenie-chan if you want to look for more stories from her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Queenie:** Hi everyone! Are you ready for another chapter?

**Amu:** Yes! I want to see what happens to me please!

**Ikuto:** I need to rescue Amu!

**Queenie:** Okay! Okay! Geez! Wait lemme go get some soda really quick!

**Amu:** Queenie-chan!

**Ikuto:** -walks over really close- What would it take for you to write another chapter?

**Queenie:** NOTHING! Unless... Tadamu!

**Amu:** Ikuto! No Tadamu please!

**Ikuto:** ...

**Queenie:** Now sit here like 2 good dogs and wait! Oh yea before I go! **I need to thank all my reviewers! This is pretty long so yea!**

**Thank you to all of the following: (for reviewing my first story) Natsuya801923, amuxikuto43ver, MmmWHiteCHocolate, bluespade78, eapl, Illegal-Entity, and Aznprid3x3!**** (for this story) Dawnoflight95, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, sweettara10 (from cr xD hiiii), White Moon and Black Sun, Angeline134, and Aznprid3x3! Everyone is so impatient these days!** -walks out-

**-5 minutes later-**

**-Queenie walks back into the room-**

**Amu and Ikuto:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

**Queenie:** -scared- I-I was getting a soda and texting my friends and umm listening to my favorite song?

**Amu:** Well sit down and type! -pulls Queenie into chair-

**Ikuto:** Here lemme help. Queenie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! If she did, Amu and I would already be boyfriend and girlfriend. -smirks-

**Queenie:** You got that right! And I hate Tadagay so here I go! Oh and gomen for all this stuff you guys had to read!

**Amu:** -flaming background- WRITE!

**Queenie:** O-okay Mom, I mean ma'am

* * *

_**-Recap-**_

_''I see. Well if you need anything, I'm here for you.'' He gave me a quick hug and walked away._

_I can't believe he did that! Was it actually the real him or is he teasing me? I looked at give shocked and he just gave me this tiny smile. I looked away and waited till Rima and Nagihiko came back. Suddenly, my head started spinning and I felt really hot. Then my vision blurred and I started swaying. Rima and Nagihiko were running at me screaming my name and then everything turned black._

_**-End of Recap-**_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up and found myself in the Nurse's office laying on a bed. I looked around and saw Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko with nervous expressions. They all smiled when they saw me wake up.

''Ms. Kichi, Amu-chan has woken up,'' Nagihiko called out.

''Ah Amu! It seems you have fainted in class because you had a slight fever. Did you happen to do anything out of the ordinary this morning?'' Ms Kichi asked.

''A-ano... I did walk to school this morning..'' I replied hesitantly.

''Idiot! It was raining!'' Ikuto said out of nowhere.

I gave him a cautious look and sighed. ''Well that's the reason I live so close to the school.''

''Okay, well this fever is nothing to worry about! All you need to do is rest in here today and you'll be fine! Don't worry about missing class because I've sent a pass to all your teachers saying that your sick and to please count you present,'' The nurse cheerfully said.

''O-Okay. Thanks for staying with me Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto,'' I murmured and nodded at them.

Rima and Nagihiko smiled and walked out. Ikuto stood there for a bit in a quiet manner before muttering, ''Get well.'' and strolling out without another glance back at me.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu suddenly fell to the ground and her friends and I had to help her go to the nurse. She woke up about 10 minutes later and I found out she had a little fever by walking to school in the rain. I thought that was weird but then again, she did live about 3 blocks from school. I strayed back a bit to watch her then did something I haven't done before for awhile. I actually said a caring sentence to her with no teasing or taunting meanings. Well she is an interesting girl. I smirked to myself.

**Amu's POV**

**-After school (I'm sorry for all the POVs)-**

I grabbed my backpack, slinging it around my shoulder, and walked outside. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia had tried to keep me company while I was in the Nurse's so I decided to do something special for them next time. I barely turned at the gate when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up with alert on my face which softened when I saw Ikuto, but he was smirking at me with that irritating little face of his.

''What do you want?'' I sighed.

''I'll walk you home so you don't do anything rash.'' he answered.

I rolled my eyes. ''Whatever.''

The walk was silent except for my charas and Yoru talking. When we were about a block from my house Ikuto decided to finally say something to break the awkwardness.

''I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30.''

''W-why? I can walk by myself with my charas!'' I retorted.

''Who knows what you'll do if you can't wake up right. Besides, too much sleep is bad for you and you can get tardy,'' His said in a monotone voice.

''Okay whatever then Mom.'' I laughed. ''See ya later and thanks for walking me home.'' I gave Ikuto a quick smile and opened my door. He smelled somewhat.. nice. WAIT what? Why did I just think that?

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu gave me a smile for walking her home? Hm..Maybe I should walk her home more often, hopefully I can upgrade.. to a hug.. a kiss.. I smirked. Oh Ikuto, this is so you.

''Ikuto nya, I like that Miki person!'' I chuckled at what Yoru said and flicked him lightly.

''Do you like Amu?'' He asked curiously.

''Maybe.''

She was pretty amusing and smelled like strawberries. I wouldn't mind getting close to her and-Wait.. Maybe I am perverted like she says. Oh well, what have I got to lose?

**Normal POV**

**-Next day-**

Amu woke up the next morning to her alarm clock and groaned. She went to the bathroom and got ready for school. After she got out of the shower and dried herself, she put on her uniform. She added some silver cross earrings that dangled from her earlobes and a black ribbon around her neck that had a cross also. Amu rummaged through her drawers and found black stockings and slipped them on, looking at her mirror above. She took her hair that reached halfway down her back and put it in a side ponytail by her right ear. Amu took a hair tie that had a skull clip on it and tied it neatly. She plugged in her straightener and waited for it to warm up. Suu floated from upstairs and held out Amu's breakfast.

''Amu-chan eat up, desu!''

''Thanks Suu! This looks delicious!'' Amu smiled animatedly.

She quietly ate her eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit salad while staring at her reflection. Suu started going on cooking healthy foods for Amu so she would stay in shape. Of course Amu would cook here and there but she rarely felt like it or had the time. Amu picked up her straightener and trapped the bangs surrounding her cheery face. She then divided it to either sides and glanced at her clock. 7:25. Amu walked downstairs and slipped on some flats. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Ikuto was waiting outside right there.

''Hey Amu.'' He nodded.

''Hi. Can we walk to school now? I want to walk around the school..'' Amu asked.

''Sure, whatever. Lets go.''

The stroll was pretty quiet except for the chatter between the 5 charas. As soon as Amu and Ikuto reached the school, everyone turned to look at them.

One of the fan girls screamed her head off. ''Look! Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are dating!''

Everyone turned to the two and soon hearts and sparkles appeared in their eyes, not to mention the fiery aura surrounding others who were filled with jealousy.

''Geez, look what you did by walking me to school Ikuto!'' Amu snapped harshly at him, forcing a blush back.

''Not my fault. It's the reputation we have, being popular. And stop hiding that blush Amu-_koi_,'' Ikuto whispered into her ear and smirked.

''S-Shut up!''

**Amu's POV**

He knew I was blushing? Wait since when was I his girlfriend? What an arrogant bastard. Okay well I'm sort of excited that he called me that but it doesn't seem right. He is just teasing me! ...Right? He probably doesn't even know that I sort of like him back and gave up on Tadase a few years ago...

**X-x-Flashback-x-X (Normal POV)**

_''H-Hinamori-san, will you like to go out with me? I've learned that I don't like just Amulet Heart, but you.''_

_''S-Sure Tadase-kun!.''_

_Amu smiled at the memory and was on her way to visit Tadase when she heard giggling around the corner and stopped. She peered around and found the source of the noise. A couple. Suddenly she saw familiar faces. It was Tadase and the new girl at school, Dani. Amu and Rima thought she was a slut because she always tried to flirt with Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase but failed miserably to impress Kukai and Nagihiko. Her heart immediately dropped into the pit of her stomach as she quickly whipped her head back to the wall and listened._

_''Oh Tadase-koi!''_

_''I love you Dani-chan.''_

_''But what about Amu?''_

_''Oh don't worry about her. I'll tell her tomorrow.''_

_Amu gasped quietly and peered over to find them kissing. Her heart broke at the scene and she ran away crying. Amu just sprinted to wherever she could but suddenly she bumped into someone not a few meters away from the spot. She looked up with tear-filled eyes to find Ikuto looking down at her with worry written in his eyes._

_''What's wrong Amu?'' He whispered quietly._

_''You can see for yourself after Tadase asked me out!'' She muttered and pointed to the corner._

_Ikuto sauntered over there and turned around to see what happened. Clenching his fists, he spun back and walked to Amu._

_''Amu you don't need to date him, after all, don't you think he was using you to get to see Ran's side of you? Or even the lock?''_

_''I guess he used me...'' Amu looked down shamefully to the ground when she felt arms wrap around her. _

_Ikuto was hugging her. ''I'm still here Amu.''_

**_-Next day at school-_**

_''Hinamori-san! I have something to tell you!''_

_Amu walked up to Tadase and slapped him across the face. ''That's for cheating on me!''_

_Then Ikuto appeared next to Amu and smirked. ''She sure taught you.''_

_''Theiving cat!''_

_And from then on, Tadase and Amu just remained friends but didn't talk to each other much except for important things._

**_X-x-End of Flashback-x-X (Amu's POV again)_**

''Amu, Amu, AMU!''

I looked up to find Ikuto shaking me slightly for zoning out.

''What were you thinking about? Me?'' Ikuto smirked

''No I was thinking about what a bastard Tadagay was.'' I replied angrily.

For a moment, Ikuto looked slightly taken back but he remembered the memory too. He just chuckled and led me into school. He dropped me off at my first period but leaned over to whisper something in my ear. ''If he touches you and hurts you again, tell me.''

I was filled with a bit of giddy and said the first thing that came to my mind. ''Thanks Ikuto I love you! ...F-For always being t-there for me!'' I added quickly with a blush, catching my major mistake. But for a second, I swore I saw Ikuto smiling. I ran quickly into class and sighed. I did slightly love him though, he was always there for me in those years.

**Normal POV**

Amu zoned out during first period but she was lucky because all they were doing was talking about an upcoming test to see what they knew. The bell rang for second period and Amu's new friend, Momoko, walked up to her and griined, ''Ready for second?'' Amu nodded and walked to her locker quickly to get her Samsung Gravity (Aqua) out. Together, they headed to class and sat down in the assigned seats the teacher put them in. Mrs. Miyuki put Amu by Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Rima, with just her luck. Rima and Nagihiko started hanging out more and everyone thought that something was up with them. Sadly, Rima would always vehemently deny it and Nagihiko just changed the subject.

''Hey Amu!'' Nagihiko and Rima greeted.

She beamed. ''Hey guys!''

Amu took out her phone and started texting her cousin, Kiko, in Tokyo. She was sad when she heard the news that their house had burned down but kind of brightened up when she heard that she was going to move in with Amu and complete her school year at Amu's school. Kiko was a senior so Amu hoped she'd get classes with her. Amu's great grandparents were famous singers and had a lot of money. When they died, all their wealth was divided up between their grandchildren and each one received about $500,000. Kiko and her family had only bought a small house because a big house would have been too much to take care of. Plus, Kiko's parents were magazine editors and worked busily all day.

''Any trouble?''

Amu looked up to see Ikuto sitting at the table and was leaning casually back in his chair. ''No, not yet.'' Amu replied and returned to her phone. She received a text message saying that Kiko was going to bring her whole wardrobe and makeover stuff because she wanted Amu to be in the higher popular status besides her 'CoolnSpicy' one. Amu sighed in typed in this:

_OK, OK watevr u say... But my CoolnSpicy attitude is good enuf isnt it? I mean ur my best cuzin so u should understand everything! I mean come on! We did everything 2gether when we were little!_

Amu slid her phone shut and bit her lip. Suddenly, Mrs. Miyuki got up out of her chair to make an announcement. ''Class as you know, the Fall dance is coming up and this year, the theme will be casual and a little dressy.'' Faint murmurs traveled around the class and then Mrs. Miyuki resumed her position. ''Please turn your books and study the history of Spanish. This short activity will be the only thing to do today.'' Amu and her group finished in 5 minutes and they got bored so they started talking about the dance.

''Rima-chan would you like to go with me?'' Nagihiko asked shyly.

''I guess.''

Amu was shocked, a goofy expression on her face before blurting, ''Are you guys dating or something?''

''Now we are,'' they both said at the same time. Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other with a faint blush on their cheeks.

**Bzz, Bzz, Bzz**. Amu looked down to find a text message from Kiko.

**Amu's POV**

I slid my phone up sideways and read the message. _OK watevr Amu-chan lolz. Im coming to ur house dis weekend! Im so xcited! xD And i looked at ur skool page and a dance is coming up rite? I will so b there to give u a makeovr!_ I laughed and started clicking away on my cell phone. _Ok Kiko-chan. I bet ur gonna get sum hot guy to ask u out alredy when u get here! i cant wait till u visit. I need help with problems... Besides u can move into my apartment with me! i have an xtra room. _I closed my phone and looked up to find Ikuto looking at me.

''What?''

''Nothing Amu-_koi_.''

Rima and Nagihiko smiled coyly. Rima stared at me knowingly. ''So _you_ guys are dating?''

''HECK NO!'' I snapped.

''Not yet but we will soon.'' Ikuto said smirking.

Lunch and the rest of my classes went by fairly quickly except for English. That class I had with Kukai, Yaya, and Tadase. Tadase kept glancing over at me which sent shivers down my spine. After school, Ikuto waited by my locker and walked me home.

''Ikuto! I don't need you to walk me anymore! My cousin is coming to live with me soon!'' I complained. _Besides, this ruins my reputation. _I added mentally.

''Amu give me your phone.'' Ikuto said, completely ignoring my comment. I blew my bangs out of my face angrily and huffed. ''Here!'' He took my phone and held out his iPhone 3G. _Whoa, he sure is rich_. Ikuto typed stuff in my phone for a moment and called his phone before finally handing me back my phone.

''There, you have my number.''

I muttered a couple of harsh words before stomping the rest of the way home. Little did I know Tadase was following us, about 5 meters away.

**Ikuto's POV**

Damn. That bastard Kiddy King is following us. I leaned down to tell Amu that we were going to go a different way since someone was following us. She quickly nodded and followed my path. I lead her through the park, into an ally, and back onto the street of her house. Kiddy King was finally gone and I sighed.

''Tadase was following us Amu.''

She looked scared for a moment and then returned to a calm facial expression. ''Thanks for walking me home Ikuto. Who knows what he might have done..'' Then she bent her head down. Somehow this made my body want to react. I had to show her I was here for her!

**Amu's POV**

I found out that Tadase was following us.. Oh perhaps _stalking_. Now I guess these walks with Ikuto are somewhat useful. Suddenly we were at my door and I took out my key. ''See you tomorrow, Ikuto.'' Suddenly he did something out of the blue. He reached out to pull me into an embrace and quickly kissed me on the forehead. ''See you tomorrow Amu-_koi_. Call or text me if you have any trouble.''

I felt immense heat rising up to my cheeks, my heart fluttering inside my body. ''O-okay.''

And with that, he walked away.

I took a minute to ponder what just happened. Shaking my head, I turned to knob to the door. Suddenly I saw something unfamiliar about the place.

* * *

**Queenie:** There is everyone happy! My fingers and eyes hurt! I went to sleep at 4:00 AM today and woke up at 9:30 AM! So sorry my brain can't focus. This chapter was probably just something out of my mind... Oh and if you all find mistakes please tell me! =D

**Amu:** Queenie-chan! What's going to happen?

**Queenie:** You have to find out yourself! Oh ya! Holla to my best-est cousin!

**Sammie:** Hi! This is Sammie! Isn't my cousin awesome?

**Ikuto:** Yeah you're all great. Now hurry up!

**Sammie:** Geez pushy hag!

**Ikuto:** *vein pops out* What did you say?

**Sammie:** I said Pushy. Hag! Wanna fight?

**Queenie**: I-Ikuto don't! She has a black belt in Karate!

**Amu:** Ikuto!

**Sammie:** READ and REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE or I'll go Jack Black, Jackie Chan, Jet Li, Kung Fu Panda, and Spongebob on you!

**Queenie:** *sweatdrops* No you don't have to subscribe! But remember, it would mean a lot! And So would you pushing this Review button below *cough cough*


	3. Chapter 3

**Queenie:** Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi!

**Amu:** She didn't happen to eat-

**Ikuto:** Any candy did she?

**Suu:** I saw Queenie-chan eat a BIG bag of skittles with soda and some chocolate, desuu!

**Amu:** Uh oh...

**Ikuto:** *sigh*

**Queenie:** Oh My God! A Mushroom! -stares-

**Amu:** This is going to be awhile...

**Queenie:** A B C D E F G, Z Y X W V U T! I learned my ABC's!

**Ikuto:** Don't make me bring _him_ in here!

**Queenie:** No! Not my crushes! -Runs in circles-

**Amu:** Queenie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara if she did...

**Ikuto:** The bed scene of me and Amu -smirks- would be in episode 1!

**Queenie:** O M G! That was so cute especially episode 65! AMUTO! ...What was I doing? Oh yeah! Da na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Spongebob!

**Ikuto and Amu:** -sweatdrops- -.-'

* * *

**_-Recap-_**

**Amu's POV**

_I felt immense heat rising up to my cheeks, my heart fluttering inside my body. ''O-okay.''_

_And with that, he walked away._

_I took a minute to ponder what just happened. Shaking my head, I turned to knob to the door. Suddenly I saw something unfamiliar about the place._

_**-End of Recap-**_

**Amu's POV**

I walked in and saw Kiko. My bestest, closest cousin ever. She still looked the same. Her long black waist length hair cascading on her back and her chest was the same size as mine. Extending out giving us a huge feminine advantage to our looks. Her amber eyes were filled with glee.

''Amu-chan!''

Kiko sprinted to me and gave me a big bear hug. I was really surprise and caught off guard but then remembered, she did say she was going to live here.

''Kiko-chan! I thought you were going to come here on Saturday!''

''Yea but I wanted to surprise ya!'' She exclaimed. ''Well, let's go shopping!''

I laughed and changed out of my school uniform. I quickly put on a black miniskirt and then a black tank top. Then I grabbed my black purse and put on some black hoop earrings and a very thin black headband on top of my head not pulling any hair back but to just add it to have my pink hair stand out. I grabbed my Gucci sunglasses with diamonds on the side out of my purse and put them on. They were a dark brown coffee color. I quickly ran downstairs to find Kiko dressed up in the same clothes as me but a little less 'revealing' and that her outfit was white. I grabbed a thin fur coat which only covered from my shoulders to my chest but had no long sleeves. I slung it through my arms and expertly opened the door while doing so. Kiko and I linked arms and climbed into my white 2008 BMW 328i convertible. I turned the ignition on and drove towards the mall. I was able to get a license early due to the fact that my father knew some of the people at the Driver's Ed place. The ride wasn't very long but when I stopped at an intersection light about a mile from the mall, boys and girls looked our way. All the guys whistled and the girls just stared in awe. Kiko gave me a smug smile and turned on the radio. She flipped through the stations until she found the perfect song.

(Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend)

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_[Verse 1]  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_**

**_[Bridge:]  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_**

**_[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
[repeat]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

The song ended as we pulled into the mall parking lot with everyone still attempting to get a look at us. Kiko and I hopped out of the car and linked arms once more. I locked the car and then took out one of my wallets from a hidden compartment. I recently had my car upgraded with the best speakers, leather seats, food compartments, and special compartments where I had to say something to my voice activated system so that they would open and reveal sunglasses, purses, wallets, etc. This car was a present for my birthday from my mom's side grandparents and Kiko's parents in Tokyo. We walked into the mall and started our shopping spree.

**-2 hours later-**

''That was the best shopping spree ever right Amu-chan?''

I nodded and giggled as we walked to the food court. We had just dropped off about 20 bags with more sunglasses, purses, and a lot of hot outfits that Kiko insisted guys would be all over me if I wore it. Kiko only bought about 5 outfits since she didn't need anymore clothes since she had tons at home that were STILL brand new. We stopped at a cafe that looked really fancy and contained only a few wealthy looking people inside. The manager led us to a booth and bowed politely and murmured that a waiter would be coming soon. I looked over the menu and decided that I was going to have some grilled salmon with seafood pasta on the side and a coke.

''Can I take your order?'' a familiar voice asked.

My head bolted up to see Ikuto standing in front of me wearing a black tuxedo and I had to say he looked umm... What's the word? Hot?

''Ikuto? Oh this is my cousin Kiko! She is going to attend our school.''

Kiko gave Ikuto a smile and then flashed me a small mischeivious grin.

''So what do you want? Hurry up so I can get my money and buy a new car.'' He muttered boredly.

''I want the veal and the clam chowder soup with a sprite.'' Kiko said.

''I want the grilled salmon with seafood pasta and a coke.'' I added.

Ikuto gave a quick nod and hurried away.

''He usually isn't this cooperative.'' I murmured. Kiko looked and me then flashed a big smile. ''Ne Amu-chan, is he your boyfriend? Does he like you? I'm so proud of you!'' Kiko whispered in delight.

I shook my head lightly and replied, ''No he isn't my boyfriend and I don't even know if he likes me! Nor do I want one at the moment!''

Ikuto quickly came back to the table with our food and smirked. ''Here. Now you don't need anything else right? Good, cause I'm leaving for the day after you are done.''

Kiko and I quickly ate our food and left a $20 tip. We walked out to my car and threw our purses in the back seat. I pulled out of my parking space and drove to the exit. Suddenly I heard a loud car engine beside me I looked to my left and saw IKUTO sitting in his black convertible. He was looking at me with that stupid smirk of his. I hardly noticed that he had a friend. I think it was that guy I had in PE who always talked to Ikuto. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Ryuu. He gave Kiko and friendly grin and blushed when Kiko flashed him a smile. Then she turned up the radio which was playing **4ever - by the Veronicas**. Ikuto and Ryuu smirked at the lyrics then turned up their radio which was pouding **Beautiful - By Akon** through his updated speaker system.

''Wanna race?'' I asked revving my engine. Ikuto answered by revving his engine and then we sped off, as the light turned green. We raced through the empty streets with barely any cars since it was 9:00 PM. The cars were always swapping places with each other for 1st and 2nd and soon it ended up being a tie at my house. Kiko and I got out of the car while Ikuto and Ryuu followed suit in theirs. Kiko and Ryuu slapped a high five and Ikuto wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

''You look sexy tonight Amu. Was it all for me?'' He asked teasingly.

''Ha! In your dreams Ikuto! Well good job, see you tomorrow morning okay? Don't walk me to school.'' I reminded.

Kiko and I hopped back into my car to drive it to the garage behind my apartment. I pushed the remote to close it so that my car would stay there until the weekend without anyone stealing it. I also kept it there because I didn't want to attract too much attention. If I drove it to school or if anyone walked by and saw it, they would be all over it in an instant! We walked back to the front and then headed to my unit. I unlocked the door and Kiko and I said goodnight before getting ready for bed. As soon as I reached my bed, I clambered eagerly onto it. Making myself comfy, I yawned and laid back, entering sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow with a smile on my face.

**-Next morning-**

Kiko and I threw on our uniforms and put on similar accessories that we bought yesterday in case I lost her. Suu made us some bagels so that we could eat on the way to school since I had to show Kiko around. We arrived at school quickly and picked up her schedule. I was practically screaming inside because she had ALL the same classes as me. But we kept our composure since she knew about my 'Coolnspicy' act and that she had a little similar one of her own. Together, we walked off to class and everyone in the hallways were staring at us.

''Damn! Aren't they both hot?''

I heard sounds of pushing and turned around to see Ikuto pushing people out of his way. ''Calm down she's just a new girl.''

I glared at him and walked off to 1st period with Kiko. Kiko just gave me a teasing nudge and followed.

**-2nd period-**

Oh my gosh this day just gets better and better doesn't it? Kiko gets to sit with me in both periods so far as a permanent seat! We just got done reading our Spanish history essays and I had to say it was pretty easy. Kiko and I got an **A+ **naturally. I was talking excitedly to Kiko about what we were going to do for the weekend when I felt arms lift me up and place me onto something comfy. I moved my arms around and bumped into something to realize that it was someone's chest and he had an 6 pack? I whirled around quickly to see Ikuto. He was smirking, no surprise there.

''W-What are you doing?'' I felt my blush come up on my cheeks.

''Aww, I can't cuddle with my kitten?''

''Save it for later!'' I hissed.

''So Amu-chan it's decided that we are going to Six Flags on Saturday?'' Kiko hinted purposely. That big-mouthed devil! Ikuto smirked even bigger when she said that. Dammit.

''Ryuu and I are coming then.''

''Fine but you can't make me go in the haunted house.'' SHIT. I clamped a hand over my mouth.

''Don't worry Amu-_koi_, I'll be there. Oh which class do you hate most?'' He asked. I lifted up 3 fingers and he nodded. ''I'll get you out of 3rd sometime.''

I gave him a confused look then shoved him off my seat. Ikuto swiftly dropped me on the seat before I even had the chance to make contact with him.

Kiko just sat there staring at me with a goofy grin and I gave her a death glare. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I flipped it open and saw that it was a text message from Tadase/Kukai since they were in the same class right now and it said their names at the bottom.

_Hey! Lets go to that new amusement park called Six Flags! Tadase/Kukai. _

That figures... Everyone must like that park then. I sighed the slid up the keyboard.

_Sorry i hav plans w/ my cousin that day on going there w/ the 2 of us. Amu _

The day went by slowly but it got a little better when in ALL the classes Kiko got to sit next to me! Well except for free period... That doesn't count. We all decided to cancel the plans of shopping with Utau (since we already went) and postpone it to 3 weeks later which was the weekend of the Fall dance. Kiko and I walked home that day without Ikuto and talked about what we would wear to Six Flags. Tomorrow, we were going straight home from school, changing, and then driving there in my car. Kiko and I settled down to the meal that Suu had kindly cooked for us. Kiko could see charas but she didn't have any. Yet? I wonder when it will come out.

''Itadakimasu!''

WIthout any more stalling, Kiko and I happily dug into the feast. Suu went overboard and cooked a lot this time! There was seafood soup, fried fish, stir fried vegetables, pan fried pork, and of course rice! We finished the wonderful meal in minutes and a moment later, Suu came floating out of the kitchen balancing 2 strawberry banana smoothies in her hand. ''Enjoy, desuu!''

After Kiko and I had our share, we got ready for bed and said goodnight, our tummies practically burting and about to explode. What a nice feeling to sleep to..

* * *

**Queenie:** How was that?

**Amu:** It was beautiful! -sniff-

**Ikuto:** It was okay...

**Queenie:** -fire background- What did you say?

**Ikuto:** I-I said it was uh.. Wonderful!

**Queenie:** Much better! I'm so sorry I haven't updated everyone! School exams! I am starting a new story soon called Love camp! It isn't just Shugo chara!

**Amu:** Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Queenie:** Jeez, I'm sooo tired.

**Ikuto:** Pssh. You should be after your candy rush.

**Amu:** Y-yea...

**Suu:** Don't worry desuu! Suu will make it better!

**Queenie:** I-I don't feel so good... -faints-

**Ikuto and Amu:** Queenie-chan!

**Amu:** Ah! Queenie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does! Enjoy!

**Ikuto:** Queenie-chan? -pokes with stick-

**Amu:** Ikuto! Baka!

* * *

**Recap**

_WIthout any more stalling, Kiko and I happily dug into the feast. Suu went overboard and cooked a lot this time! There was seafood soup, fried fish, stir fried vegetables, pan fried pork, and of course rice! We finished the wonderful meal in minutes and a moment later, Suu came floating out of the kitchen balancing 2 strawberry banana smoothies in her hand. ''Enjoy, desuu!''_

_After Kiko and I had our share, we got ready for bed and said goodnight, our tummies practically bursting and about to explode. What a nice feeling to sleep to.._

**End of Recap**

**Amu's POV**

We heard an obnoxious honking sound. Kiko ran into my room as I walked towards the window. Outside we saw Ikuto and Ryuu with Ikuto's black convertible! I picked up my phone and pushed my call log, scrolling to Ikuto's name. It rang 2 times before Ikuto picked up.

''Yo.''

''Ikuto! What the hell are you doing here?'' I shouted. ''Yeah!'' Kiko added.

''Picking you up. Ryuu keeps nagging me to see your cousin.'' Ikuto said calmly.

''Fine! We'll be down in 15 minutes.'' I replied and hung up.

Kiko ran back to her bathroom while I walked into mine. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my face. Then I put on my school uniform and added a black belt about 2 inches wide around my waist. I grabbed my black leather purse and put on a pair of new sunglasses from the shopping I did yesterday. It was black and had 3 diamonds in a triangle formation on the sides. I quickly ran to my dresser and put on black silk socks that went up to my thigh. I rummaged through my jewelry box and put on a black ribbon headband on top of my mid-back length hair and black heart earrings. Lastly, I took out a black ribbon with white hearts and tied it around my neck. Kiko ran into my room and tossed me some black bangles which I slipped around my wrists. Kiko was already dressed. She had a silver locket around her neck and her long black hair was tied up in a side ponytail high on top of her head. She had on purple tinted sunglasses with silver rims on her brown amber eyes and she was holding a brown Gucci purse. We both ran downstairs and scarfed a donut. Then she and I slipped on some matching high heels and headed out, locking the door. We strolled to Ikuto's car and jumped in. Kiko was in the back with Ryuu and I was in front with Ikuto. ..Why did that have to happen?

''Okay lets go.'' I cheered.

Ikuto stepped on the gas and we were speeding through the roads. Kiko and I were screaming like crazy but we made it there in one piece. Everyone turned their attention to the 4 of us and stared in envy. Ryuu and my cousin stepped out of the car and headed to class. I had to stay behind to talk to Ikuto.

''Ikuto, why do you want to do this?'' I questioned.

He shrugged. ''I don't know. But I don't want Kiddy King doing anything to hurt you anymore.''

I stared at him in astonishment and whispered a barely audible, ''Ikuto.''

Everyone was heading to class so we were the only ones in the parking lot. ''Ahh! Ikuto I have to go! See you in second!'' I said.

''Wait, Amu.'' Ikuto called.

''Nani?''

Suddenly Ikuto's head was inches from mine. My heart started to flutter uncontrollably and I took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes were filled with lust. Wait LUST? ''You got some icing on your lips.'' He said softly. Slowly he closed the space between us. He kissed me. His lips were so soft and warm I couldn't help but return this passionate kiss. After a few seconds, we both pulled away and stepped out of the car. He put his arm around my waist and walked me to first period. I had a faint blush on my cheeks but no one noticed. I opened the door to first period and walked in.

''Hinamori Amu, can you tell me why you are late?'' The teacher questioned.

''She was needing help getting a school do you have a problem with that?'' Ikuto said in a monotone.

''N-No. Just, just tell your uncle I said that my grades are almost in Ikuto-sama.'' She stuttered.

Everyone looked at me and whispered. ''She's dating him isn't she? She's so lucky she got saved by Ikuto! That has some advantages to being the principle's nephew.'' That surprised me very much. I never knew Ikuto had an uncle who was the... PRINCIPLE TO THIS SCHOOL? I sat down and sighed. The teacher had only rambled about the history of Japan so I didn't care. I was lucky when the bell rang. I practically picked up my stuff and dashed to 2nd. Ikuto was there, waiting for me and sitting in my seat. I dropped my bag on the desk and sat next to him instead. He fake pouted.

''Jeez Ikuto, don't use that face with me!'' I muttered.

''Okay fine. But we are still going to Six Flags right?'' He smirked.

''Yeah! Why wouldn't we? Oh I never knew you were the principle's nephew. Thanks for the excuse since you made me late by-'' I paused, blushing immensely.

''What Amu-_koi_?'' Ikuto pushed.

''N-Nothing. And I'm not your girlfriend even if I-'' I covered my mouth. Ikuto registered the information and smirked.

''So you want to be my Amu-koi?'' He purred. Suddenly the bell rang, and before I could answer, Ikuto got up and sat down in his seat at our table.

**Normal POV**

''N-no!'' Amu stuttered. Soon Kiko walked in with Rima ad Nagihiko. All 3 seemed like really close friends even if they met just yesterday. They settled into the chairs and started chatting with Amu and Ikuto.

''Guess what Amu-chan,'' Kiko beamed happily. ''Ryuu just asked me to the Fall dance!''

''That's so awesome!'' Amu answered. The dance was coming up in about 2 and a half weeks and they needed to go shopping but that was already arranged with Utau the day before the dance.

''Guys, hurry up and do your Spanish dialog so we can talk more about after school.'' Rima said. Yesterday, Amu ended up making going to Six Flags a big group. Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto, Ryuu, Yaya, and Kukai were coming. No one wanted Tadase to be there so they left him alone and clueless. Everyone finished in 10 minutes and there was just enough time to talk about the schedule after school. Amu didn't want to do anything so she put in her iPod and turned it up really loud. It was playing **I Hate This Part - The Pussycat Dolls**.

**Amu's POV**

Everyone was going to talk about how they would get to Six Flags after school. Kiko and I would drive there and I guess Kukai and Yaya would drive there together and so would Rima and Nagihiko. Ikuto was giving Ryuu a ride so no more problems. I put in my iPod headphones and scrolled through the music selecting a song. I started singing softly but I guess Rima, Nagihiko, Kiko, and Ikuto could hear since they were looking at me. Kiko then took an earphone out of my ears and slipped it into hers. We both started singing softly.

**Amu**

We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear

Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

**Amu and Kiko**  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

**Amu**  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

**Kiko**  
Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

**Amu**  
The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

**Amu and Kiko**

I can't take it any longer, thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

**Amu**  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

**Kiko**  
I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing is wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sun set in your eyes

**Amu and Kiko**  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

**Kiko**  
But I gotta do this  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

**A****mu (softly)**  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here

Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko just stared. Kiko and Amu blushed a bit before giggling to clear up the silence.

''Hello? You guys there?'' Kiko audibly yelled at them, waving a hand in front of everyone.

They snapped back to reality.

''Amu, I didn't know you sing.'' Ikuto said softly. I just blushed more and nodded my head once.

''Amu-chan, Kiko-chan, that was great.'' Rima commented quietly still shocked.

''Mm yeah.'' Nagihiko added. Suddenly the bell rang. I put away my iPod and went to class. ''See ya after school!'' I shouted over my shoulder.

**-After school-**

Ikuto dropped me and Kiko off before heading off to pick up Ryuu. Me and Kiko opened the door and ran upstairs. ''Take a shower Kiko!'' I yelled. We parted to our bathrooms and turned on the water. I let the cool refreshing water run down my skin and washed my hair with strawberry mango shampoo but it actually smelled more like strawberry. I rinsed myself and turned off the water. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia floated towards me and handed me a towel. I dried myself and stepped out of the bathroom.

''Kiko! Are you done showering?'' I hollered.

''Yeah!'' She shouted back.

I looked through my closet and rummaged through my outfits. I decided to wear something I bought at the mall yesterday. I wore a white tube top that hugged my developed chest nicely and ended above my belly button with the words HAWTTIE written across in gold letters. Then I put on a white pleated skirt that went down to my mid thigh. I grabbed a white sequined purse out of a shopping bag and a different pair of sunglasses. They were white with a butterfly design on the sides and had brownish to purple lens. Then I slipped on some gold and white converses to match the words on my shirt and outfit. I opened my jewelry box and put on thick white hoop earrings and a necklace with a white 3D heart, then I tied my hair in a side ponytail. Kiko walked in my room and flashed me an approving smile. She was wearing a dark jean skirt with black leggings and a black tank top. She had black studs on her ears and a silver chain necklace that looked delicate and she was wearing black and white Vans. She had a white and black checkered sling bag resting on her waist and her hair was in pigtails.

''Ready Amu-chan?'' She screamed practically in my ear.

I nodded, cringing.

Kiko grabbed my hand and ran downstairs.

* * *

**Queenie:** Whoo! I feel great thanks Suu!

**Suu:** No problem desuu!

**Ikuto:** Yay a kiss from Amu!

**Amu:** E-eto...

**Queenie:** Well I made a new story called Love Camp! Please R&R it! I also worked hard on this story so R&R too! =D

**Ikuto:** Yea or else Queenie-chan won't continue this story!

**Queenie:** Omigosh! I forgot to thank reviewers! I'll do it the next story! Tell me what you think, should High School Tromance chapters be long?

Amu: READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Queenie:** Twlight!

**Amu:** Huh?

**Queenie:** I'm done reading the series! It's soooooooo cute!

**Ikuto:** -mutters- chick flick

**Queenie:** -fiery background- What did you say?

**Ikuto:** Nothing! (Thoughts: Geez. Anger problems)

**Queenie:** -growls- Don't make me bring Edward here.

**Ikuto:** No! I can't lose Amu to him!

**Kiko:** Well... Queenie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Kiko and I ran to the garage and jumped in my car. I started the engine and drove out of the apartment complex. Kiko had the GPS unit and told me when to turn. She insisted on holding it I guess even if you are supposed to attach it to your windshield but oh well. We got there in no time. Soon, Kiko and I were running like the world was going to end towards the entrance. We gave the person our tickets and walked in. I barely made it in when my phone rang. I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. **Ikuto**

''Hellooooo?'' I answered _very_ enthusiastically for the fun of it.

''Yo. Where are you guys?'' Ikuto replied, unfazed.

''Umm... At the front entrance by the roller coaster. We are about to go in line with the express passes.'' I said.

''Okay turn around.'' Then he hung up.

I was totally unaware of Kiko right beside me eavesdropping that I almost bumped into her. She moved away at the last second before we could make ourselves look like clowns. I'm guessing she was doing what Ikuto said since she turned towards the water rides in the opposite direction of the roller coaster. She narrowed her eyes and peered out through the crowd. Then she squealed and started hopping up and down uncontrollably. I peered over her and saw Ikuto and Ryuu walking towards us with the others. Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Nagihiko. All the people they passed just eyed them enviously. Wow... This is going to be a problem.

''Amu-channnn!'' Yaya squealed.

''Hey!'' I said back animatedly.

''You guys look awesome!'' Kukai grinned.

Rima and Nagihiko nodded their heads in approval. Ryuu flashed us a grin and Ikuto smirked.

''Ready?'' Kiko said. Everyone nodded. Together, we walked to the roller coaster, the start of a care-free afternoon.

- 5 hours later -

Wow... I totally lost myself. I went to go get my cell phone out of the bathroom and I totally forgot to switch the battery before we came here. It was on its last bar which was blinking red telling me to charge it. Jeez I'm so stupid. Everyone went to their cars but I don't know where I am. I think I threw away the map when we ate. Kiko took my car keys since she supposedly said I was going to drive home with Ikuto tonight. The little devil.. She left a bit early since she had some 'work to do' and she drove Ryuu home. Ikuto had no idea he was supposed to drive me home. Ahh! Am I stuck here in the park?

**Ikuto's POV**

I don't know how, but I have a feeling I need to do something and it kept nagging me. Does it have to do with Amu? I guess so. I sighed and called her. After a few rings, she didn't pick up and it went straight to her voice mail. I'll try Kiko. So I scrolled through my contacts and tapped her number on my touch-screen. She picked up on the third ring.

''Hello?'' Kiko said.

''Where's Amu?'' I questioned.

''She isn't with you?'' She asked, confused.

''What? She was supposed to come with me?''

''Yeah! Why isn't she?''

''I didn't know!'' I shouted into the speaker.

''Whoopsie. Maybe I should tell you before I do anything involving you in the future!'' She laughed guiltily.

''YA THINK?'' I growled. Then I turned the car around and sped through the streets. I've got to find Amu.

**Amu's POV**

Great. I end up walking home. Well the 15% positive thing is that it is 10 miles from my house and I'm like what, 1/8 of the way home? I try to wrap myself more snugly into my jacket. Someone called me right before my phone went dead. I wonder who that was...

-10 minutes later-

Okay, I've totally lost how many miles I have left. I don't think I can make it home. I'm really exhausted and I need to rest. It's like 11:00 at night on my guess. I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway, not thinking about where it'll lead me. I could vaguely see the light on the other side through my drooping eye lids. I decided to take a chance and stumble through the alley. It feels like an eternity when I made it to the other side. Suddenly, I hear loud footsteps behind me. (A/N: We amuto writers like getting her lost huh? xD)

''Hey girly, what's a pretty lady like you doin' out here?'' A guy said. There were 5 of them. Suddenly, fear ran through my veins.

''Yea, how about we take you home? It's not safe out here alone.'' Another sneered.

''L-leave me alone!'' I shouted as loud as I could.

''Oh my, this isn't going to be good is it,'' The first one who spoke grinned dirtily.''I guess we should leave you with a memory to remember.''

Then, all the guys started stalking towards me. I backed up against the wall and started screaming. When they reached out their hands, I closed my eyes tightly. Seconds passed by but I felt nothing happening so I hesitantly opened my eyes. Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Ikuto.

''I-Ikuto.'' I sobbed.

''Shh, it's okay Amu. I should have stayed until you got home safely.'' He murmured. Then he lead me to his car. I shivered and he noticed. Then he removed his black leather jacket and slung it around my shoulders, leading me to the passengers seat. We drove home in silence except for my faint sniffles. When I got home, Ikuto opened the door for me and I took his hand and he lead me to the door. Before I unlocked it with my keys, I took off his jacket.

''Keep it.'' He said, putting it back around me.

''Thanks Ikuto.'' I whispered. Some feeling overwhelmed by body but before I knew it, I was standing on my toes and pecked him swiftly on the lips, leaving him in awe as I giggled softly, opening the door.

''Amu-chan!'' Kiko screamed while hugging me tightly.''I'm so so so so so sorry!'' She sobbed. ''I should have taken you home!''

I comforted her and then walked up sleepily to my room. I undressed and got into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head made contact with the pillow. All I remembered was Kiko wrapping the blankets around me.

-Next Morning-

My eyes fluttered open and I looked sleepily at the clock. It was 11:45 A.M. Oh great. Wait, isn't it a Saturday? Oh well. I decided to get up anyways. I toss on a pair of shorts and a gray snug t-shirt. Then I quickly brush my teeth and walked downstairs. Kiko was in the kitchen drinking some juice and reading some of her magazines. I breathed in content and started on making some breakfast. My hands groped around for some bread and butter along with orange juice in the fridge and when I finally get them, Kiko looks up and says something.

''Err... Ikuto called early this morning and um asked if you could meet him at the new cafe.'' She said guiltily.

I almost spit out some of the orange juice I was drinking. ''WHAT?"

* * *

**Queenie:** I'm so so so so so so sorry I couldn't update fast enough! I'm sorry Aikimi-chan! (Aznprid3x3) -bows down-

**Aikimi:** UPDATE FASTER!

**Queenie:** Yes ma'am! I will update faster if YOU people review!

**Aikimi:** Aww Queenie-chan don't be mean!

**Ikuto:** She wouldn't if some people weren't mean to her.

**Queenie:** I am so sorry guise!

**Amu:** In the goodness of your hearts, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Queenie:** People you guys are mean! -sobs-

**Ikuto:** Queenie-chan what's wrong? -hugs-

**Amu:** Yea! -group hugs-

**Queenie:** Not many people review! -wails-

**Aikimi:** -pops up outta nowhere- Hi! Why is Queenie-chan crying!

**Ikuto:** No one is really reviewing...

**Queenie:** Aikimi-chan is thank you very much.

**Aikimi:** Well... ENJOY!

* * *

**Recap**

''Err... Ikuto called early this morning and um asked if you could meet him at the new cafe.'' She said guiltily.

I almost spit out some of the orange juice I was drinking. ''WHAT?"

**End of Recap**

**Amu's POV**

Kiko shrugged nonchalantly and continued reading.

''What do you mean?'' I shouted.

''Eh, well... I said that you'd go and stuff and I even have a surprise for you! Now go upstairs and take a shower! Your surprise is coming soon!'' She said, looking at the clock on the wall.

I sighed and walked upstairs and took a shower. The warm water felt very nice but I wanted to get this over with. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and walked downstairs. I practically screamed my head off when I saw who was waiting for me on the couch! My very very very bestest friends, Queenie-chan and Aikimi-chan! I ran to hug them as they stood up.

Queenie-chan didn't look so different as I remembered her but there were some changes. Her black, silky hair was almost down to her waist now making her look graceful and her dark, brown eyes looked so pretty under her long eyelashes. Her nails were in a manicure. They were painted black with 3 white stems on each nail, which was covered in a light sprinkle of silver glitter. She was still a fashion queen. She was wearing a white skirt with matching flats and a white tank top with silvery patterns everywhere.

Aikimi-chan was beautiful too! She had the black hair with red streaks everywhere and her hair was 4 inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were a darkish light blue with her slanted long bangs covering her right eye and she had a white french. Aikimi still had her sense of style. She was wearing a black ring on her left index finger, a white on her right middle, a Yin Yang necklace, with some converses, baggy jeans, and a half black half white t-shirt above her stomach.

''Aikimi-chan, Queenie-chan,'' Kiko said. ''Would you guys like anything to eat?''

''No thanks!'' Aikimi smiled. ''Both of us are full from our flight. Oh and call me Harmony!''

Kiko smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I still called Aikimi Aikimi because I just like it better. I think it fits her personality but oh well. Aikimi was bi polar, well, sort of. She somehow had this Yang side that was tough, punkish, and badass and a Yin side that was calm and a peace maker. Queenie on the other hand, was a rebel! She is always bold but then again, she loved meeting new people unlike Aikimi-chan, who was shy about it. Queenie-chan could also be nice if she wanted to. But if someone treated her badly, she'd cuss them out so bad. Some people would think that Queenie-chan was an angel from heaven. I loved Aikimi and Queenie. They were my other 4ths and now it was complete. My best friends and my favorite cousin were all united.

Queenie-chan looked me over and clucked her tongue in disapproval. ''My, my Amu-chan, we need to look through you closet for your _date_.'' She grinned.

''Makeover!'' Aikimi shouted.

I sweatdropped and sighed. ''Well... okay.''

Queenie-chan and Aikimi-chan grabbed me by my arms and dragged me back to my room. They plopped me on my bed and rummaged through my closet like starving wolves.

''So...,'' I said nervously. ''Anything new?''

''ONLY LIKE THE BEST NEWS EVER!'' Queenie-chan shouted excitedly. ''We moved here!''

''WHAT!'' I screamed.

''Yeah! Isn't it awesome?'' Aikimi said, poking her head back out of the closet. ''The good thing is that we already rearranged. Queenie-chan and I rented an apartment sort of luxurious like yours but not exactly. And guess what? IT'S ONLY 5 MINUTES AWAY!''

I screamed really loud.

''Hey! You guys keep it down up there!'' Kiko called from the stairs, laughing.

''Perfect!'' Queenie-chan said, holding up a mix of my new outfits I never got to wear yet from the shopping spree. She had some dark skinny jean shorts with a thick white belt in the loops and a hot pink tank top that was going to be above my stomach. She made me throw it on and took a look at me. Queenie-chan flashed a smile of praise and clapped her hands. ''Perfect!''

''My turn!'' Aikimi said.

She gave me 4 matching bangles to my shirt and a silver ring. When I put them on, she handed me the most gorgeous looking earrings I've ever seen! They were hoop earrings only they were from big to small. The biggest hoop was brown, the middle hot pink, and the tiny top one white.

''Small present for now,'' Aikimi-chan said. ''Much more later.''

''OMG! I almost forgot! We are going to your school! With you and Kiko!'' Queenie-chan squealed. She and Kiko were already buddies? Huh, she's fast. ''You will never, ever, ever guess what! Kiko, you, me, and Aikimi have P.E., Free Period, Science, and Social Studies together!''

I almost died from excitement and all the news I was getting. Did Queenie-chan bribe those people? It took a loud ''Amu-chan!'' From Queenie in my ear to wake me up.

''WHAT?'' I screamed.

''Here's a little something else.'' She giggled, handing me a tiny black Gucci hand bag and some black tinted Channel glasses. ''We did some traveling in America so we brought you something!''

''Final touch!'' Aikimi-chan shouted. She was holding a curling iron that would make big, massive curls. She took my hair and expertly twisted it in the iron. After a few seconds or so, she released the burning hot curler and fixed my hair, showering my head in hairspray. She took my back-length hair and tied it up high on the right side of my head. (I like the side ponytail styles now xD)

I took a look at myself in the mirror and hugged my two best friends. ''Time to go.'' I said smiling.

I walked outside and into my car. I don't care if it's flashy anymore, Aikimi-chan would kill me if I walked. I think it matches my looks too. When I closed the car door, I took out some makeup from the compartments and applied it quickly. Some light mascara and a layer of lip gloss should do it. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

I started the engine and drove to the highway. There was only one new cafe in town right now, and that was Star Cafe. Why did Ikuto have to be so expensive? I mean sure it was a new cafe, but the owner designed it for the wealthy. Okay I know I'm rich but I don't think I should spend money blowing my cover. I was almost there, but I couldn't help feeling irritated as people stared at me and my car. One more block to go. I stopped at an intersection, with Star Cafe in view. I got bored and turned the radio up, only to find it playing **Just dance**. I started singing softly when I heard a car stop next to me. I looked to my left and saw a convertible full of guys checking me out. Some of then smile and wolf whistled.

The light turned green and I happily stepped on the gas. As I got near, I looked in my rear view mirror. Great. Those stupid idiots are following me. I parked my car and took out my phone, clacking on my gum.

''Hey cutie, wanna take a ride with us?'' One of the guys called out.

''No thanks, I'm not interested in guys like you.'' I replied coldly.

''Then who are you interested in?'' Another grinned suggestively.

''Me.''

I looked up to find Ikuto standing by my door.

**Ikuto's POV**

Where's Amu? I looked at my watch and sighed. I wanted to talk with her. It's about time I discussed this. I drummed my fingers on the table and looked out the window. A few seconds later, a white BMW pulled into view, with a car full of staring guys after. I growled and walked out the door.

''Hey cutie, wanna take a ride with us?'' A tall one said.

''No thanks, I'm not interested in guys like you.'' Amu said, glaring.

''Then who are you interested in?'' Another asked.

I stepped up to her door and gave them my coldest glare. ''Me.''

I opened the door for Amu and she stepped out, locking her door. She took my hand in hers and pulled me. I could feel the nervousness in her grip, trying to get away as fast as she could, but not making it look like she was scared. I walked through the Star Cafe door again and looked behind me. Those stalkers were gone thankfully. I led Amu to our table and sat down. When I looked at her from across the table, I finally noticed her. She looked hot! Her tank top showing her curves and a bit of cleavage, making her skin look creamy and soft.

''Amu looks sexy today huh?'' I teased.

She blushed and looked away. ''I-It wasn't me who did it. My best friends did.''

I chuckled softly and threw a menu her way. She looked up at me with a questioning look but flipped the booklet open anyways. I did the same and decided on just some coke.

A waitress walked to out table and greeted us cheerfully. ''Good morning! What would you like to order today?'' She asked. I could tell she was talking specifically to me and so did Amu, who was looking away with an irritated look. The waitress smiled wider and turned her body towards me, trying to show off her very FLAT curves. With Amu here, the waitress's chest looked like a piece of cardboard.

''Coke.'' I said boredly. The waitress turned sassily to Amu and said, ''Yours?''

''Vanilla ice cream.'' She said still looking away, as if in another land.

The waitress turned on her heels and fled. I smirked and looked at Amu.

''So... Why did you ask me here?'' She said innocently.

''To talk about something.'' I said, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

''Here comes the slut.'' Amu said through her teeth. Right after her comment, as if on cue, the waitress appeared, setting out items on the table.

''If ya'll need anything else, just ask me okay?'' She said, smiling with unnecessary cheerfulness.

''Is Amu-koi _jealous_?'' I asked, stretching the word out for her.

She blushed and looked away. Her phone vibrated and she took it out, looking at a text message. Her eyes widened and she picked up her spoon and ate, as if the text was telling her what to do.

**Amu's POV**

My phone vibrated and I took it out. My eyes widened when I read the message.

_You better b having fun or else Aikimi and I will come down there and get u! U need to hav a boyfriend sometym. Let me guess, u bought some food but u arent eating it at all? Eat or else I'll drive down there and feed u myself! Start flirting!_

_ Queenie-chan _

I frowned slightly and picked up my spoon, scooping up a bit of ice cream and popping it into my mouth. I had to admit, it was unusual for Queenie-chan to do this but if she wanted something for either of her friends, she'd do it herself. Oh no, don't tell me Kiko, Aikimi, and her paired up just to get me hooked up with Ikuto. I hope their plan works. WAIT! I don't think he even likes me back. I sighed and ate another bite.

''Aw, Amu what's wrong?'' Ikuto teased again.

I am so not going to flirt! Screw Queenie and her threats! Something bad might happen if I try to flirt with Ikuto!

''N-Nothing!'' I stammered, trying to smile.

''Can I have a bite?'' He said, using a puppy face look.

I was about to stick my tongue out but decided against it. Instead, I scooped up the whole portion in my bowl and shoved it in his mouth. He looked so stupid! I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach. Ikuto's eyes were wide with shock and his mouth puffed out with the ice cream in his mouth. He swallowed the whole thing, shivering and then his mouth turned into a smirk. I was still laughing as he took out his wallet and put money on the table. I was too busy to notice Ikuto grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cafe. When I stopped laughing, I looked up to find us at a park, sitting on a bench.

''So, you like to tease me huh?'' He smirked. ''You'll regret it.''

I sighed and looked up at the sky.

''Sometimes, I wish people understand me. I don't like this fake character I have. It's just, not me.'' I told him.

''Why don't you like it?'' He asked. Was he showing a sensitive side?

I decided to go on. ''Well, I don't know. I guess I never get to be what I want to be. I just have to be a cold, 'CoolnSpicy' Hinamori Amu.'' I took another deep breath.

''I know how you feel.'' Was all Ikuto said.

''My heart has been broken by Tadase. But that was in middle school when I was young,'' I continued. ''One person came into my life, and fixed my heart. Now, Tadase seems like a nobody compared to who stitched me up.''

''Who is that?'' Ikuto asked.

''...You.''

A moment of silence passed and I thought Ikuto probably ran off. I knew it. He didn't like me back. Suddenly, a warm hand caressed my face and I realized that a pair of lips my on mine. I stared into dark blue eyes and kissed back. His lips still tasted of the vanilla ice cream. After a moment, we pulled away.

''I love you Amu. That was what I wanted to say today. I'm sorry if it's too rushed or something, but I was hiding my feelings.'' He sighed.

''I love you too Ikuto. Always have since that night, the night you fixed my heart.'' I said smiling a genuine smile.

-At Amu's 'Apartment'-

Ikuto was driving me home in my car. He supposedly said that his friends dropped him off at the cafe. I guess they did. I didn't see his black BMW. We drove around to the back and got out. We walked hand in hand to my unit in a comfortable silence. When we got to the door, I turned around and gave him a passionate hug.

''See you at school Ikuto-_koi_.'' I teased him. But it was true, he was my boyfriend now.

''You too Amu-koi.'' He chuckled, kissing me once more before walking down the stairs and driving off to his house.

I sighed and opened the door. I found some pesky eavesdroppers on the floor in a pile.

''You guys!'' I whined.

''Ne, ne, how was it?'' Kiko questioned excitedly.

''It was nice.'' I smiled.

Queenie-chan and Aikimi-chan smiled at each other and got up. ''We're crashing here for the night. Then we'll drive back to our place tomorrow so that we can get ready for school the day after.'' Queenie grinned.

''Thanks.'' Was all I said. After I changed and brushed my teeth, I fell into a sweet slumber as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Queenie:** -sniff- That was sooo cute!

**Ikuto:** YAY!

**Amu:** Ikuto is sweet for once...

**Aikimi:** YAY! IM IN THE STORY!

**Queenie:** ME TOO!

**Ikuto:** So what's gonna happen next?

**Queenie:** You have to wait. These readers won't review except for Aikimi-chan (a.k.a Aznprid3x3 my best friend!).

**Aikimi:** WHAT! If you guys don't review, Queenie-chan might delete this story.

**Queenie:** Yeah... -goes into sulking mode-

**Amu:** Queenie-chan? Queenie-channn? AHH! READ and REVIEW PEOPLE! READ and REVIEW NOW!

**l**

**l**

**l**


	7. Chapter 7

**Queenie:** Okay from now on, I won't type any more chapters until I get 5 reviews each! **FYI! THIS STORY SEEMS SOOOO RUSHED!**

**Ikuto:** Yea... It does seem like you are typing for no reward...

**Queenie:** EXACTLY! I don't like the plot so far... It doesn't match.

**Amu:** Soo... A-ano...

Aikimi: ENJOY!

* * *

**Recap**

_''See you at school Ikuto-koi.'' I teased him. But it was true, he was my boyfriend now._

_''You too Amu-koi.'' He chuckled, kissing me once more before walking down the stairs and driving off to his house._

_I sighed and opened the door. I found some pesky eavesdroppers on the floor in a pile._

_''You guys!'' I whined._

_''Ne, ne, how was it?'' Kiko questioned excitedly._

_''It was nice.'' I smiled._

_Queenie-chan and Aikimi-chan smiled at each other and got up. ''We're crashing here for the night. Then we'll drive back to our place tomorrow so that we can get ready for school the day after.'' Queenie grinned._

_''Thanks.'' Was all I said. After I changed and brushed my teeth, I fell into a sweet slumber as my head hit the pillow._

**End of Recap**

**Amu's POV**

Time to get up. Queenie-chan, Aikimi-chan, Kiko-chan, and I spent yesterday deciding on our plan for our grand entrance for the 4 of us. As much as I hated it, we were going to drive to school in MY car everyday. I had to admit that sounded good, but then we'd get more publicity and that, would suck. Kiko was already awake. I could tell because she was already showering. I sighed and got up to do the same. When my hair was completely dry, I left it down and put on a black headband. I don't think I will wear revealing stuff anymore. So I decided to wear the black skirt and blouse with just some stilettos. I added a black tie with white polka dots hanging loosely around my neck (Like in the anime). Since I had P.E. apparently, I needed some shoes, so I stuffed a pair of converse into my bag. I didn't feel like getting blinged up so I decided against jewelry. Watch, Queenie-chan and Aikimi-chan are going to yell at me.

I sighed and picked up my bag. ''Kiko-chan! Hurry up! We have to go!'' I shouted towards the other room.

''Hai, hai!'' She yelled back.

I grabbed my keys off the desk and walked downstairs. I didn't feel hungry today so I guess I'll skip breakfast. Kiko appeared right behind me and dragged me to the door.

''Let's go!'' She told me excitedly, wanting to take a look at everyone's faces when they see MY car.

I took a deep breath and walked outside, locking the door. Kiko thought I was going too slow and dragged me by my finger. When we finally got to the back, I started the engine and headed towards Queenie-chan and Aikimi-chan's place. It wasn't long before we got there and they were already waiting.

''Hi!'' Aikimi-chan greeted from the sidewalk.

They started looking at me with frowns on their faces, of course. Queenie-chan narrowed her eyes at me, which were covered in black eyeshadow and some mascara. She was wearing her uniform but apparently she didn't like it because it was ripped, to make it shorter. She was wearing black leggings and sequined flats. Her hair was curled today and she was wearing black heart earrings. On her shoulder rested a black tote bag with a white ribbon circling around and _Queenie_ engraved into it in an elegant scroll that was surrounded by golden crowns and pink hibiscuses.

Aikimi-chan had the same facial look but she was wearing medium sized hoop earrings. Her uniform wasn't changed but she still had on her accessories. Her black and white rings along with her Yin Yang necklace. Instead of wearing a ladylike pair of shoes, she just wore some black converses and had a dark gray sagging sling bag resting lazily on her shoulder. Aikimi-chan's red highlights stood out and her eyes were full of excitement.

As we neared and stopped, they jumped into the back.

''AMU!'' Queenie scolded. ''Where's your jewelry?''

''I didn't feel like wearing it...'' I said, staring out into space.

''Well at least wear this!'' She said, tossing something into my lap which made a jingly sound.

I looked down and saw a gold charm bracelet with colored hearts, flowers, and stars hanging from it. On a big red heart, there was the word **Bffl**.

''Fine.'' I huffed and slid it on my wrist.

It wasn't long before we got to school.

**Normal POV**

Amu, Kiko, Queenie, and Harmony (Aikimi-chan) stepped out. People looked up as they closed their doors. Amu stepped out of the drivers side and walked to wear the other 3 were. They formed a horizontal line and walked to the entrance of the school, their steps in unison.

''Oh my gosh! Hinamori-san, her cousin, and those new girls look like celebrities!'' Someone said loudly.

''I want the long black haired one!'' Someone called out. ''She has a nice body!'' (Queenie)

''I want the skater one,'' Another said, in a deeper voice. ''She has my personality.''

Suddenly, the four girls of attention stopped and Queenie turned around.

''You guys really have no life don't you? Instead of talking about other people all day, go improve your lonely lives!'' She growled.

Everyone in the school yard flinched at her beautiful sounding voice, along with the words that came out. Suddenly, another roaring engine was heard in the parking lot and everyone turned, even Amu and her group. It was Ikuto, Ryuu, and some other guys. The hopped out of the car instead of opening the doors, getting squeals from many female bystanders. Ikuto looked around, smirking as usual, when his eyes caught the 4 girls standing there, rolling their eyes.

''Well, well, well,'' One of his friends said in a loud, deep voice. ''Who do we have here?''

Harmony stepped up and suddenly, her eyes were the deepest black. ''If you bastards don't stop starin' at our asses, My friend and I here will walk over there and rip your eyes out!'' She growled.

Ikuto's friend winced and stepped back. The other unknown friend followed suit. Ikuto and Ryuu were standing there unamused while the act was happening.

''Let's go.'' Ikuto said in a monotone, walking. Ryuu followed.

When Ikuto reached the girls he stopped.

''So who _do_ we have here?'' He said curiously.

''Natsumi Queenie.''

''Aikimi Aika... Call me Harmony though!''

''Cool.'' Ryuu commented.

''Can we go now?'' Amu called out.

''You can go ahead Amu-chan!'' Queenie smiled. ''Harmony and I have to go to the office really quick.''

''Okay.'' Amu turned and walked to the school, Kiko following after.

**Ikuto's POV  
**

Amu had some new friends. I bet they were her age. On my way to school I picked up Ryuu and a couple of my friends. It was stupid of them to be yelled at by one of them who cussed them out. I liked her attitude though. Ryuu was okay but Heihachi and Yuu kept thinking they were the boss. How stupid right? I'm following Amu and Kiko and Ryuu is right behind me. I wonder if he likes her cousin... She is a senior after all, just like us. It's too bad I have to go to college soon. Amu is just a freshman. I feel really bad leaving her here...

Kiko and Ryuu turned to walk around the school. It was a usual thing since we always got here early. I followed Amu to her locker.

''Ikuto?'' Amu ask me curiously.

''Hm?'' I replied.

''Is something wrong?''

''No. I'm fine.''

She picked her books out of the locker and slammed it shut. ''Bye then...'' She murmured.

-P.E. 6th period (I got lazy lolz)-

This was our first time dressing out now. Finally. The stupid coaches expect us to run in long pants and skirts? The boys wore saggy black shorts and a t-shirt. I think the girls are supposed to dress out in white shorts and some sort of t-shirt too. We only had 4 minutes of dressing out but I finished early and walked out the locker room. My shorts were past my knees and my shirt rested loosely on me. I walked across to the wall and sat down. We couldn't start until the 4 minutes were up and so far, 2 minutes were gone. I looked up at the ceiling and then felt someone sit next to me. I looked down and saw Amu. Along the wall next to her, was Kiko, Queenie, and Harmony. I learned NOT to mess with Queenie because someone got on her nerves during math. Harmony on the other hand, well, I couldn't explain it but she had two different personalities.

''Hi Ikuto.'' Amu smiled.

''Amu-chan!'' Queenie yelled a few feet away.

''What?''

''I just now remembered! Wasn't there a dance coming up this week?'' She asked. ''Well, I was wondering. The teachers said something about it being like a hip hop night but before it was supposed to be casual and a little dressy. Well, want to do a performance? With you, me, Harmony, Kiko, and your friend Rima?

It took awhile for me to absorb that when Amu finally answered. ''Sure! But I have an idea, how about we do a performance with girls and boys and the other performance is like an encore for the 4 of us?''

''PERFECT!'' Kiko squealed out of nowhere.

''Hip hop! Whoo! Let's do some break dancing!'' Harmony called out.

''Hey,'' I butted in. ''Since there's five girls, we need five boys.''

''Actually,'' Queenie interrupted. ''Three. Kiko and I are going to be break dancing and stuff. Do you want to pitch ideas?''

''Yes and wait, aren't you always mean?'' I questioned.

She laughed out loud (LOL! xD). ''Haha! That's. When. People. Get on my nerves!'' She said, clutching her stomach. ''If it's someone I know, or one of my friends do, then well, I'm cool with them. Some teachers call me an angel from heaven for your information.''

''Okay? So for dance partners. I could be one for _Amu_, Nagihiko for Rima, and _Ryuu_ for Kiko.'' I said as Kiko and Amu looked away with a faint blush on their cheeks.

''AWESOME!'' Harmony squealed. ''Then it's settled, we start practice everyday after school! I have the perfect songs!''

- Night of the Dance-

''Ready guys?'' Aikimi shouted excitedly.

''YEAH!''

* * *

**Queenie:** OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT!

**Everyone (Characters in the story):** -sits-

**Queenie:** -breaths- I'm not going to update for at least **3 weeks** because I'm going to Orlando for a spring break vacation. Next week, and the week after for sure I will not update since I have to pack and the week after those 2, I have to settle down. I might not update again until maybe the end of those 3 weeks.

**Everyone:** AWW! No fair!

**Queenie:** Yes I know! I'm very sorry readers! PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO GIVE ME COURAGE! I FEEL GUILTY.


	8. Chapter 8

**Queenie:** AHH! You guys gave me 5 reviews! Okay this is going to be the permanent goal. 10 REVIEWS!

**Ikuto:** -sweatdrops-

**Queenie:** Kyaa! I just got done reading a SasuxSaku! It had a lot of... -cough cough-

**Amu:** Ooh! Queenie-chan is bad!

**Queenie:** HUSH UP! -screams like a fan girl of Ikuto's- AHH! I'm going to ORLANDO FLORIDA AND DISNEYWORLD!

**Aikimi:** B-but that means you won't update!

**Queenie:** Well... I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Narrarator (ME!)**

Now to catch readers up on the week that has passed by. As you know, since I RUSHED the plot... Amu and Ikuto are boyfriend and girlfriend. Since I was too lazy to type in the whole event that week, I'll give you a summary. **I'm changing the plot a bit to suit the story. GOMEN!**

IKUTO AND AMU ARE KISSING MORE, THEY BONDED, AND NOW THEY ARE LOVING BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! -squee-

NAGIHIKO AND RIMA HUNG OUT WITH EACH OTHER A LOT AND THURSDAY THEY CONFESSED!

RYUU AND KIKO ARE ON THEIR WAY TO FORMING A RELATIONSHIP!

QUEENIE-CHAN AND AIKIMI-CHAN ARE ON THEIR WAY TO BEING JAPAN'S NEXT TOP MODEL! jk jk... MAYBE! (LMAO! like America's next top model.. sorry for bad grammar and spelling. If my writing is ever like this, I'm happy, excited, and hyper.)

Now for the performance song, and the encore. The performance song is KICKASS! and the encore song is FREAKIN AWESOME! The songs are... OH WHAT THE HECK! ON WITH THE STORY AND FIND OUT YOURSELF! xD

**-End of Rant-**

**Normal POV**

''Ready you guys?'' Aikimi asked. All the girls were at Amu's house, getting prepared (YOU DONT THINK I'D NOT GIVE YOU A DESCRIPTION WOULD YA?)

''Yea!'' Amu laughed.

Rima, Kiko, Amu, Queenie, and Aikimi were in their outfits. Since Queenie and Aikimi were the main dancers, they wore black matching tube tops and baggy black sweatpants with slender chains forming half circles by their thighs. Queenie and Aikimi wore black converse, mascara, eyeshadow, and a black hat with the words _**B-Gurl**_ in white letters. They wore rings and fingerless gloves.

For the partner dancing, Rima, Kiko, and Amu wore black skinny jeans with matching shoes to our 'lady break dancers' and a tank top that had a keyhole and ribbons winding around their upper body, exposing their petite backs and displaying the girls' hourglass figure. The same accessories were put on the three. A black beaded necklace with a massive black heart as the charm, silver hoop earrings, and silver bracelets.

Suddenly, a car honked outside.

''That's the guys!''

Everyone trotted downstairs, out the door, and into the limo Rima called for the special occasion. In no time, they arrived at school and unloaded the packed vehicle.

''I hope all this practice comes in handy.'' Rima breathed, staring at the humongous crowd at the entrance.

''You bet!'' Aikimi grinned. ''When it comes to dancing, you'll be doing it when you're dead if you learn from me!''

''T-Time to go.'' Amu stuttered nervously, holding Ikuto's hand.

The group walked towards the backstage, where the other performance groups were. There were hip hop dancers, beat boxers, and much more. But out of all the entertainments, they were the only mixed performance style group.

Performance after performance passed, they were the last. The audience was going wild at the hip hop. Suddenly, the DJ announced the next group, who was second to last.

''And now, up is the- uhh... I thought this was a hip hop theme but whatever... The Moonlight Swans!''

The audience burst out laughing at the foolish name. The group was no other than Dani and her endless clones of sluts, wearing leotards and tutus. Everything went silent. The music started and Dani moved across the stage, stumbling and tripping, making a bumblebee look like a swan. After 30 seconds, the boos erupted.

''Get off the stage! You suck!'' Someone shouted audibly.

''You suck! You suck! You suck!'' The crowd chanted.

Dani and her sluts scoffed and stomped off the stage.

''Sorry for that interruption people. Apparently, they don't know the meaning of HIP. HOP. NIGHT!'' The DJ said into the microphone. ''And now, our final performance, and hopefully one who can boost our energy bar, give it up for... The SHOWSTOPPAZ!''

The audience cheered wildly as the lights dimmed and Queenie and Aikimi took their places.

''Good luck minna.'' Queenie whispered. The music started.

**What You Got - Colby O'donis (Listen to it! I got Aikimi a.k.a. Aznprid3x3 addicted!) (A/N: I WANTED THE REMIX BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT SO JUST IMAGINE IT SAYING ''LADIES" 8 TIMES! or... i think =.=)**

**(_Ladies, L-L-Ladies, Ladies, L-L-Ladies, Ladies, L-L-Ladies, Ladies, Ladies [Sorry there's more got lazy])_**

Queenie and Aikimi stepped onto the stage, moving to the music, then breaking dancing.

**_Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh_**

The girls walked out with their hand on their hips and the boys followed after in a guy-ish manner.

**I peeped you on the phone  
Just showin' off ya stones  
And noticed that that pinky ring is bright enough baby  
I know you're not alone  
But I could just be wrong  
The way them fellas houndin' you sizin' you up baby  
And I like the way you take advantage of  
Every man you love  
I see it, and I know your game girl  
But I don't mind if ya come and play with us  
Just don't talk too much  
I see, your so cute you don't have to say a word**

Ikuto, Ryuu, and Nagihiko acted out the words

**Yeah those guys wanna come treat you right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop**

Queenie and Aikimi popped and flipped, while the girls grinded and gave the boys a taunting look.

**Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop_  
_**

Everyone popped their body (Dance style)

**Girl I can tell you want something to love  
That's why you hold on to everything that pass you by  
Can't resist girl and I can't lie  
And I can tell if you are here for me  
Or everybody watchin' you shake from left to right  
The way you move got me hypnotized  
I Like The way you take advantage of every man you love  
I see it, and I know your game girl  
But I don't mind if you come and play with us  
Just don't talk too much  
I see, your so cute you don't have to say a word**

Boys acted out the words (They will all the time) and the girls moved their hip with their hands in their hair.

**Yeah those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop**

Queenie and Aikimi started doing windmills and stuff...

**_ Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
_Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop**

**(Boys acted out)  
I can't keep my eyes away from you girl when you get on the floor and do what you do  
And errbody wanna come back to that body and kind of remind myself I'm like you  
Cus your that type to drive a man crazy and snatch him away from his lady  
No matter how hard the man hold back he'll end up callin' you baby  
And they never really know what to do once you expose that thang you do  
Ya had him crawlin' on hands and knees and ya find a way to get him out that cheese  
And why ya thinkin' that you the only dude she off in the mall livin' off of you  
Lettin' errbody know she got you but now you feel like a fool**

Now everyone moved slowly, then they all break danced in unison.

**Yeah those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop**

**Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh)**

The performance was over with everyone panting. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with the cheers and shouts of the audience. It was the loudest ever that night.

''Well, well, well! Look's like we got our winners right here! The SHOWSTOPPAZ!'' Everyone cheered their lungs out. The DJ handed over the mic to Queenie and she smiled.

''Thank you!'' She screamed. ''Lemme here ya'll make some noise!'' She cupped her ear and leaned forward. The audience went wild. Still panting, she continued. ''I... Would like to thank... All of our group for their effort... and cooperating with us to make this the... BEST NIGHT EVER!'' (She was panting)

''Now for our final performance!'' Everyone cheered.

In a minute, the boys and Rima stepped off, and Kiko, Queenie, Amu, and Aikimi came back on but changed into school girl outfits.

Amu was wearing a black and white plaid checkered skirt with a white satin blouse, Kiko was wearing a blue and white plaid skirt, with a matching white blouse to Amu's, Queenie was wearing a red and black plaid skirt with a black blouse the same as Amu and Kiko, and Aikimi wore a purple and black skirt with the same top.

''Are you ready?'' Amu shouted into the mic. The answer was a screaming crowd. Amu grinned and pointed to the DJ. The girls lined up and put their heads down. All 4 wear wearing microphone chips on their collar since they were singing.

**Honto no Jibun - Buono**

_Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake demo  
ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!)  
Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee  
dakara owaranai uta wo utaou  
Waga michi wo tsukisusume  
Detarame na kyara demo ii  
Rokudenashi demo aishiterun da Mai daarin_

_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Itai koto itte yare  
Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni  
Konoyaro! Honto no jibun  
Dete koi yo kakuretenai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

_Yowaki na ore ga iya na hi mo aru kedo  
sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakarun da (Wakaru)  
Kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo  
dakara makezu ni mata ganbarerun da_

_Doshaburi mo hare mo aru  
Chiccha na koto ki ni sun na  
Dekkai ashita no tame ni kisu shite agetai_

_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Yaritai koto yatte yare  
Tobidashite kun da yo Tobikoete kun da yo yume ni  
Konoyaro! Honto no jibun  
Daijoubu sa kowagaranai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

_Nanni mo nai basho kara  
Nani ka ga hajimaru  
Dakishimetai daro  
Kakedashitain daro yume he_

_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Iitai koto itte yare  
Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni  
Konoyaro! Honto no jibun  
Dete koi yo kakuretenai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

(A/N: They are dancing the same moves as the music video. Got lazy)

Panting and smiling with joy, the girls walked off the stage and enjoyed the rest of the night as a group with the others. Students were always surrounding them. congratulating and even asking for autographs. By the time the dance was over, it was time to go home. Rima and Nagihiko drove home in Rima's limo and Kiko, Ryuu, Ikuto, Queenie, Aikimi, and Amu walked home in a comfortable silence.

(*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*)

All too soon, Amu's alarm was ringing, waking her up from her peaceful slumber.

''Amu-chan! Wake up!''

* * *

**Queenie:** OKAY PEOPLE 10 REVIEWS!

**Ikuto:** This is the last time Queenie-chan might update for the next 2 weeks...

**Amu:** ... Since she's going on vacation.

**Queenie:** Aww guys! I'll miss you guys! This is the only way I can let out my emotions! Well... I'm soooo sorry readers! Thanks for all the encouragement you've given me in this story. I'm so so so so VERY sorry the plot is rushed! SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!

Aikimi: -glomps- QUEENIE-CHAN! Don't leave me! READERS! Review ASAP! Give her a push so she can update before she's gone for TWO whole weeks!

**l**

**l**

**l**


	9. Chapter 9

**Queenie:** Hiii! I'm back from my vacation! I actually typed this 3 days before I left but I wanted to get a head start! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY for making you all wait!

**Ikuto:** Yes! Queenie-chan is back!

**Amu:** KYAA! How was it?

**Queenie:** Oh. My. Gosh. I'M SO MICKEY MOUSE OBSESSED! xD I survived the Hollywood Tower of Terror, the fastest ride in Disney History, took pics with Mickey, Minnie, and THE GANG, spent time with my family-

**Ikuto:** I see she had fun...

**Amu:** Well, Queenie-chan doesn't own!

**Queenie**: Went to Destin Beach, it was sooo beautiful! White sand, blue water! Oh yeah! I saw Cinderella's castle... -voice fades-

* * *

**(A/N: I'm gonna slow down the Amuto relationship a TEENY bit)  
**

**Recap**

All too soon, Amu's alarm was ringing, waking her up from her peaceful slumber.

''Amu-chan! Wake up!''

**End of Recap**

**Amu's POV**

I kicked off my blankets and groggily rubbed my eyes.

''What? I'm awake already! Sheesh.'' I called to Kiko.

''Amu-chan! Get up hurry!'' A different voice called out, Aikimi.

''Why!'' I called back.

''Let's just say... We're going to the movies with your date and friends!'' She shouted.

I fell out the bed. ''WHAT! Aikimi! You are so dead!''

''Not my fault! Ikuto called and asked!'' She accused.

''Then he's dead!'' I growled. My perfectly relaxing weekend, gone.

I sighed and picked myself up. Walking sleepily to my bathroom, I brushed my teeth and took a shower. The warm, refreshing water woke me up and I felt better. Drying my hair with the blow dryer, I combed my hair thoroughly. I left my hair down and changed into some skinny jeans and a snug camo t-shirt with a gold butterfly on it. It was a tiny bit tight which was good since it hugged my curves and waist. Putting on some flip flops, grabbing a matching purse, and walking downstairs, I joined up with my best friends and cousin.

''Why did you guys agree?'' I groaned when I saw them.

''Who knows what gonna happen when you guys _bond_.'' Queenie teased, smiling.

''Why you-'' I frowned.

A knock interrupted our quarrel. Kiko trotted to the door and opened it. It was... TADASE!

''Hinamori-san!'' He smiled. Queenie and Aikimi grabbed a trashcan each and started barfing.

''Umm... Did I do something wrong Queenie-san? Harmony-san?'' He asked curiously.

Queenie wiped her mouth. ''DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT.'' She growled through her teeth.

Aikimi did the same. ''You Fagagay! (A/N: Name by Aikimi-chan. I think...) How dare you call me Harmony! Address me as Master!'' She screeched.

Kiko was rubbing her head. ''Why don't you get out of here! Amu is about to go on a date so out!''

''But I need to talk to her!'' He argued.

''GET OUT!'' I screamed. I didn't need anyone ruining anything for me. Especially the guy who obviously was a wimp and was definitely gay.

With one last shove, he was out of our sight.

''Never liked him, never will.'' Aikimi muttered, then smiled again. ''So, how about we get the party started!''

I laughed. She would always try to lighten something up.

''Okay hm... how about _I_ drive us to the movies?'' She grinned.

''Wha-What?'' Queenie squealed.

''Yea! C'mon! No time to waste! The boys and girls aren't gonna wait for us!'' She laughed.

She grabbed her keys and skipped out the door to her half-black half-white Mercedes Benz. I had to admit, her car was pretty nice. We climbed in and prepared for the crazy ride.

**Ikuto's POV**

Where's Amu I wonder... I sighed and leaned against my car. I was already at the movie theater and Kukai, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko would be coming soon. I had to admit, Kukai and Nagihiko were cool. I don't know about the girlfriends' though, or soon-to-be. The dolly one is a little stuck up and the bow-covered one was a little too... enthusiastic. I heard a nice engine and looked up, spotting a Mercedes Benz nearing me. Through the tinted windows, I saw Aikimi and Queenie in the front. They parked near my car and got out. I think my eyes were playing tricks on me but I think they passengers were sick. Wait, I'm right. Queenie, Kiko, and AMU were swaying.

''Tch'' I muttered and walked over to them.

''Harmony! You idiot!'' Kiko scolded.

''You drive too fast!'' Queenie said. ''We could have died!''

''But we didn't, didn't we?'' Harmony said in a mocking voice.

I took a look at Amu and she looked a bit paler than usual.

''Look what you did to my girlfriend, Harmony.'' I frowned. I put my arm over her shoulders and led her to the entrance, Queenie and Harmony following.

When we got inside, I looked for the refreshments booth. We spotted the others right away.

''Yo! Kukai, Nagihiko!'' I called to them. They looked up and grinned at the same time.

''Hey what's up with Amu?'' Kukai said, standing up and walking to us.

''Harmony over here drove them here.'' I explained.

''Is it that bad?'' He asked her.

Amu nodded meekly.

''Well no worries!'' He laughed. ''Yaya! Can you bring Amu her soda?''

The one with smaller bows on her hair this time, stood up and skipped to us, handing Amu her coke. Amu sipped and after a moment, color returned to her face.

''I am never, ever, riding with Harmony AGAIN!" She croaked.

''Hey! You finally said Harmony for once!'' Harmony commented.

''Well, never mind about that, let's go watch something.'' I suggested.

''Okay! Queenie-chan, Kiko-chan, Amu, and I want to watch... something scary!'' Harmony cheered.

''What!'' Queenie and Amu called out at the same time. Kiko frowned.

''Well the majority wins!'' Harmony ran off before any of the girls could say anything.

Amu sighed and sat on a bench. ''Can't wait for school tomorrow...'' She muttered.

-After the Movies-

**Amu's POV**

Why did Aikimi HAVE to pick a scary movie? I freaked out the whole time and was the first one to leave the theater. Queenie was second.

''I'm never going to forgive you for this!'' Queenie told Aikimi.

''You will soon anyways.'' Aikimi smiled happily.

Aikimi dropped us off and then drove Queenie and her home. Kiko and I stumbled into the unit and got ready for bed. We both fell asleep as our heads hit the pillows.

-2 hours later-

_Creak, Creak_. I squirm in my bed. I won't be able to go to sleep if this keeps happening. How long have I been awake? Oh yeah, half an hour. I hear another sound and duck under my covers. This is ridiculous. I decide to do something that I thought I'd never do. I pull out my phone and slide it open.

_Ikuto... I can't sleep. AHHH! wat was tht?_

-5 minutes later-

**Bzz! **_ok wats wrong?_

_T-There's noises! omfg! i see a person at my door!_

**Bzz!**_Are u sure?_

_Ikutoo! Just come over here! this bring back too many memories!_

**Bzz!** _One sec_

I hear a knock on my balcony door and peek out from under my covers. It was Ikuto, wearing black clothing (like his school uniform in Shugo Chara) and looking concerned. I ran to my door and unlocked it, then ran back and jumped onto my bed and under the covers, curling up into a ball as small as possible. I heard Ikuto chuckle and walk softly across the room. Soon a part of my bed was dipping from his weight.

''I-I can't do this anymore, not what happened to...'' I whisper softly.

''Shh, nothing's gonna hurt you'' Ikuto assured.

About two years ago, a cousin I barely knew was living with her friend and after hanging out with boys they just met, they went home. One of them apparently forgot to lock the door and the boys came back later at night and... well you would know. The next morning they were all over the news. It wasn't depressing for me but ever since that, I'm scared to be alone every time I watch scary movies and it takes about a month for me to get over it.

I sob quietly at the memory and Ikuto scoots over to me, stroking my hair. He then leans against my bed frame and leans me against his shoulder. I bury my head into his muscular chest and cry. A few minutes pass and I feel tired.

''I'm sorry for making you coming of here...'' I murmur.

''As long as your safe and happy, that's all I care about.'' He kissed my forehead.

''Can you stay the night?'' I ask.

''As long as you want.'' He smiles.

I pulled the blankets over us both and prepared to go to sleep. Ikuto wraps his arms around me and I snuggle against him.

''I love you... Ikuto... koi...'' I whisper as I drift off to sleep. He must've heard because I felt a soft, warm pair of lips on mine.

-Monday morning (too lazy to write)-

I'm at school fully energized and I sure am surprised at myself. After the... incident, I got over it just yesterday. Maybe Ikuto is the antidote to all my problems.

''Amu-chan,'' Queenie fake sobbed. ''I couldn't sleep!''

''Same here.'' I shivered.

We both glare at Aikimi and she smiles guiltily.

''Class, remember that this week, you have Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and the weekend off due to the preparations for your quarter exams.'' The teacher called out.

''Yay!'' Queenie cheered.

''How about we go somewhere?'' I suggested.

''Where?'' Aikimi grinned.

''How about... the 4 of us go to the beach! And we'll tell the boys at the last minute so they can rush and try to follow us. Hehe... I don't want to leave Ikuto so I wouldn't mind having him for a couple of days.'' I sighed happily.

''Aw! Look at our Amu! So grown up! If we didn't come you'd still be teasing each other and not kissing!'' Aikimi squealed.

I giggled and turned towards the front. ''Hey! Kiko! How about we go on vacay?'' I whispered.

Kiko turned around with her silky hair cascading around her. ''Sure!'' Her amber eyes were filled with glee.

''So it's settled.'' Queenie-chan declared. Her dark brown eyes were like stars and she started twisting her black locks of hair.

''Should I cut my hair soon?'' Queenie asked herself.

''No!'' Kiko, Aikimi, and I hissed.

''Okay! Okay! Jeez, it was only a statement! What? You guys like long hair now?'' She teased.

''Uh, yea! I mean look at US!'' Kiko rolled her eyes.

''Yea... Only Amu-channie has the shortest hair of the four of us!'' Queenie giggled.

''Too much work for long hair.'' I whispered.

After school, Kiko and I walked home quietly making plans for our vacation. Kiko wanted all four of us to wear some SHORT and SMALL bikinis and I was shaking my head so much it might fall off any moment now. I felt a vibration and took out my phone.

''Text from Ikuto.'' I told Kiko. ''It says... Hey wanna hang out tomorrow after school?''

''Tell him... No, busy that time. How 'bout next week then?'' She advised.

I typed in the words she said and pushed OK.

''Hm... Kiko, how about we put some of that money to use and stay at a five star hotel?'' I asked her.

''Sure! Hey I want to see Auntie and Uncle and little Ami. How about we go see 'em?'' She grinned. So we ended up walking a few extra blocks to my parents house. I rang the doorbell excitedly and waited. The door opened and my mom smiled.

''Amu! Kiko!'' She hugged us both.

''Hi Mom!'' I laughed.

''Hiya Auntie Midori!'' Kiko said right after.

''Is that the one and only Kiko I hear?'' My dad's familiar voice called out.

''Hi Uncle Tsumugu! Kiko giggled.

We stepped in and took off our shoes.

''So how's school, girls?'' My mom said casually. ''Any _boys _lately?'' She added slyly.

My dad's face turned a but pale. He inhaled and exhaled a bit.

''Great! I think I'm going to ask Mom to move here!'' Kiko bubbled. Then she leaned closer to whisper to my mom. ''And Amu has a hot boyfriend she's been hanging out with.''

I gave a death glare to Kiko.

''Ooh! Amu how is it? Is he being nice to you?'' She frowned.

''M-Mamma! Everything's fine! I-I just came to visit you that's all! And well...'' I stuttered. ''Kiko and I were wondering if we could go to the beach for the break.''

''Alone?'' My dad's jaw dropped.

''No! We were planning to go with Queenie-chan and Harmony-chan!'' Kiko backed me up.

''Oh my! Weren't they those two adorable and polite girls who you hung out with everyday since you were young?'' My mom held her hands up to her face.

Kiko and I nodded.

''So... Can we go?'' I pushed.

''Of course!" My mom smiled.

''Yay! Thanks! One more thing," Kiko said. ''Ami! Guess who's here!''

''Neko Keko!'' Was heard from upstairs along with thumps heading downward and getting louder. When Ami was little, she couldn't say 'Kiko' with the long E so she ended up saying Keko all the time and even when Ami grew up, she still called her Neko Keko but addressed her as Kiko when we were in public.

''Hey sport!'' Kiko laughed, patting Ami's head.

''Hi Onee-chan!'' Ami grinned wide.

''Hey Ami!'' I smiled back.

''Well, we've got to go now... Bye you guys!'' I waved. Kiko said good-bye to them and followed me. We talked again about our plans for tomorrow while walking back to my apartment complex. It was 5:00 PM when we got home so we finished our little homework we had and packed.

-Next day-

''Harmony!'' I called out. I was sort of getting used to it now.

Queenie and Harmony turned around in the hallways and trotted to us. ''Everything is packed!'' Harmony hopped up and down.

''Good! All we need to do is drive there then! We are so taking two cars! With Harmony here who can't even sleep sitting in a seat!'' Queenie frowned teasingly.

We headed to social studies and ended up playing some CPS competition that day. In second period, we didn't have any work so Kiko and I conversed with our group.

''So, what are you guys doing this week?'' Rima asked.

Kiko and I looked at each other and nodded. Ikuto eyed us curiously.

''Going on vacation to Okinawa!'' We cheered.

''What! You didn't tell me and Nagihiko!'' Rima scrunched up her face angrily.

''Wait, so that's why your busy?'' Ikuto said. ''How come you didn't tell me?"

''Because we wanted you and Ryuu to pack when we left so we could have our girls time.'' Kiko retorted. ''We knew you would follow.''

''Rima don't get mad, I actually planned for us to go to... Tokyo... for a bit...'' Nagihiko said, lowering his head.

''Okay then nevermind!'' Rima said, all cheerful again.

''Wait, again, so you guys wanted us to come?'' Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

''Yup!'' I smiled.

''See ya there!'' Kiko said as the bell rang.

The school day passed by quickly and Kiko and I sprinted home. We put out luggage in our car and started to head towards Okinawa.

Queenie and Harmony were on there way and we would meet up later. Right now though, was the start of relaxation.

* * *

**Queenie:** Wah!I typed so much! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for at least 3 weeks! I actually got back about 2 weeks ago and just never had time to type so yah... WHEN I CAME BACK I HAD 58 THINGS TO READ! OMG! But I'm done ^^

**Ikuto:** Beach. Amu. Bikini. Me. YAY!

**Amu:** I hate syllables.

**Harmony:** YOU UPDATED WOMAN! OMG! AWESOME!

**Queenie:** Yeah... Thanks to you and Melissa! :D

**Melissa:** Hi!

**Queenie:** Hey! Well, no more talking. Heads up readers, I can't update until Melissa and another person give me their description so tell them to hurry up! REMEMBER! 10 reviews or more till I update!

**Harmony:** 10 REVIEWS! OMFG! I need to review! -clicks button-

**Melissa**: Me too! -clicks-

**Ikuto and Amu:** Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Queenie:** Hii!

**Harmony:** You haven't updated in like... FOREVER!

**Queenie:** I know! I'm so sorry! You readers are lucky I'm going over my announcement AGAIN. The one I had to say in my new story, Amuto One shots.

**Ikuto:** What is your speech?

**Queenie:** -inhales- **I'm so sorry I haven't updated because I can't get on the computer a lot since my sister got a virus on the computer and my parents 'protected' it. I also have band auditions for next year which is tomorrow (Wednesday, April 22) or the next day which determines which band I will be in. I'm aiming for the top. ALSO I had a band competition on Saturday (We got a rank of 1 which is Superior) and had to practice. THEN, I have dance practice and all that and SOOO much homework, along with TAKS next week! So yeah... I have barely ANY computer access if you think about it... I found a solution though. It just takes A LONG time. I type on my iTouch and send it to my email then copy and paste but you know the iTouch and iPhones... They always auto-correct and it's a touch-screen so it's sooo hard!**

**Amu:** That was the longest sentence EVER! 0.0

**Queenie:** Yeah... SORRY! So anyways, I'd like to introduce my characters on the vacation! -Drum roll- Announcing: **Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, katkat15, ni-chan and mit-chan007, Natsuya801923, and xMelitheKonekox!**

**Harmony:** Hello! Make sure you don't take my roll of a main character in here! xD

**Everyone:** -laughs-

**Harmony:** No, I mean it. =l

**Queenie:** Okaaay... Hehe... So... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Natsuya801923: Queenie-**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Chan**

**katkat15: Does not**

**ni-chan and mit-chan007: own Shugo Chara**

**xMelitheKonekox: In anyway!**

* * *

**Recap**

The school day passed by quickly and Kiko and I sprinted home. We put out luggage in our car and started to head towards Okinawa.

Queenie and Harmony were on there way and we would meet up later. Right now though, was the start of relaxation.

**End of Recap**

**Amu's POV**

Okinawa. The city with the best beach in Japan. I just can't wait at all! I wonder if we meet new friends or even guys. Guys with hot six-packs or even eight! I start to drool just daydreaming about my dream guy.

"Amu-chan! What are you drooling about?" Kiko teased, eyes on the road.

"Hot guys at the beach." I replied absentmindedly.

"Really?"

I snapped out of it and stuttered. "N-no! I-It's not what you think!"

Kiko laughed -one of my favorite sounds- and focused again. "Aw, but what about your so-called _**smexy **_Ikuto?" She smiled at the name I made when writing in my diary about it. I barely take it out but I wrote in it just last week so it would use the trees I wasted.

"T-That's none of your business! What's between me and my diary is a secret! None, zero, zip, nada, null, cero, REI!" I countered.

"Wow... I never knew you knew that many ways to say zero... But _smexy_?" She teased again.

"Kiko!" I wailed and folded my arms.

The rest of the trip was in silence. Well, only until we got on the airplane and got off again and into our car that was already waiting. Don't question the motives of the Japanese and their ways to transport vehicles. (xD my joke)

I opened my eyes and yawned sleepily and looked out the window. What I saw amazed me. The scene was beautiful and nothing like I've ever saw before. The sky was a clear, crystal blue -as blue a pool or clean beach water- with clouds here and there. The sky overlooked green, fertile land with waving strands sticking up as lush green blankets of grass surrounded everywhere. Trees bordered the land and the sun was a vibrant light.

"Three more minutes." Kiko sighed in content.

I sat back and absorbed the view. Moments later, a small city appeared in the distance and as we drove closer, it grew. When we were near enough, I could see all the buildings. Big, luxurious hotels and a humongous modern mall. Stores with every item you could think of. Restaurants with pictures of the cuisine and advertising concerts for hit singers. Hm... I don't see Utau.

"We're here!." Kiko squealed, turning into an elegant entrance gateway and leading my white BMW towards a parking spot close to a sign reading: **Check In Office**

She turned off the engine and breathed a sigh of happiness. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I smiled and got out of the car. "I'll go check in."

I walked to the door and pulled the handle. As I stepped in, I was surrounded with the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms and welcomed with antique chairs and a coffee table with the pot still visibly steaming. There were a few early adult looking guys talking to the male receptionist so I sat down and made myself a cup of tea which I saw behind the coffee pot. Adding a few sugar cubes to the styro foam cup and stirring it, I took a sip. It was so luscious and sweet that I sighed in satisfaction. The tea was Jasmine which was my favorite and the temperature was exactly a comfortable hot that didn't burn my mouth. I looked up and saw those guys leaving so I stood up and walked to the desk.

"Hello ma'am. How can I help you?" The receptionist smiled genuinely at me. I think he looked... young.

I shivered secretly and smiled a fake and artificial smile. I'll try to 'negotiate'. "Hi there! My cousin is waiting outside and I'd like to rent a condo for... six, please!" I said, doing the math carefully in my head, estimating the prices.

"Is it all girls?" He asked casually.

"You could say that." I forced a giggle.

"Well... Since it's all ladies, how 'bout I throw in some extra stuff?" He raised his eyebrows smirking slightly.

"Like what?" I batted my eyelashes.

He gasped surprisingly and stuttered. "W-well. I'll let you pick whatever level you like and you can g-get free room service off me. I'll make a free reservation for one of our hot tub rooms for you and your friends to stay in and... I'll include a limo to transport you anywhere."

"Aw! Thanks so much! But I've got a white BMW outside... See my cousin?" I pointed to Kiko and she waved at the dude. "Can I switch the limo ride for... you... throwing in a shopping spree card?" I flirted. I laughed mentally when he thought I meant him when I paused at 'you'

"Y-yes." He blushed.

"Thanks." I blew my sweet breath slightly in his face.

"N-no problem. H-how about I give you all the things now?" He offered.

"That... would... be... great! Top floor please!" I smiled.

He took a moment to print and write things down. He finally looked up and handed me a couple of plastic cards resembling credit cards with a real one on top.

"Thanks sooo much!" I winked and walked away.

"T-There's a thousand dollars on that credit card. Enjoy y-your stay!" He called.

"I will. You must work hard huh? How about I give you a little gift?" I bargained. I blew him an air kiss and winked again. So sweet yet so gullible.

I walked outside and hopped into my car passenger seat next to Kiko.

"Haha! I flirted with him and guess what? Free hot tub, thousand dollar shopping spree, and room service served with a top floor condo!" I snickered.

"No way! If Ikuto were here, he'd be so pissed and all over that guy's face! By the way... He's ceeeeyute!" She giggled.

"Oh? Now what about Ryuu?" I teased her.

Kiko blushed and looked away. "That's n-none of your business... Besides, we're taking it slow..."

"So now you see how me and Ikuto are huh?" I chided. "Lets go to out condos now. Top floor, baby!"

Kiko turned on the engine and reversed out of the parking spot. The a scene was amazing! We could see ducks waddling along the road and as we drove a little farther, we could see a gigantic fountain shooting out in different directions. Then we spotted the condos. They were massive white buildings with wide balconies and fancy doors. I looked at our plastic card and read out, "412." Kiko drove a little farther and turned into the parking lot that read 400-420.

We got out and opened the trunk, dragging our bags and luggage behind us. We looked around and spotted the hot tubs section a little distance away and beyond that, were the swimming pools and a bubbling jacuzzi.

"Ah Kiko! Hurry up! Let's go swimming!" I whined, already excited.

We pushed the elevator button and stepped in. Kiko pushed the fourth level button and the doors closed. I had to admit, even though it wasn't very tall, the condos were huge! The complex was at least half a mile long with about 20 units on each level. The elevator shook and halted to a stop, and the doors opened. My cousin and I stepped out and turned to the right.

_409, 410, 411... _Here it is! 412!

I slid in the card and the light blinked green. I pushed open the door and unveiled our paradise retreat.

I inhaled the air and absorbed the room. It had that brand new everything smell and all the furniture and rooms appeared to be not a bit used at all. I looked to the right which revealed a cozy looking room and a bunk bed set that had crisp, new red sheets and pillows propped up. There was a mini dresser with a small TV set with the remote right next to it. The switches were right beside it which would operate the tiny lamps on the wall. I think Queenie and Harmony can take that room. Kiko and I took off our shoes and continued. Just a little ways from the door on the left was another room with a dresser and queen-sized bed which had green sheets and fluffed up pillows. I could see a roomy closet and a TV set in there. A fan was located overhead and the window curtains were closed. Right next door was a huge bathroom and right across from it was the kitchen, with shiny marble counter tops and clean dishes sitting on the counter waiting to be used.

From the kitchen, was a view of the 'living room' which had a plasma TV, a clear coffee table, a couch, and two armchairs which were all a deep green color. We spotted the balcony door right behind it and headed for it. Before we could open the blinds, we spotted the last and final room of our condo. It was the master bedroom. It had a king size bed that could fit 4 people with enough room to turn. The walls were a pale green and the fan and dressers were a creamy white with a TV set AGAIN. Talk about luxury! To the left of the doorway, was another passageway which wasn't that big. On the right, there was a walk-in closet with hangers and straight ahead was a fancy shower stall, a toilet, and a bathtub. Across from the closet were the sinks and a BIG mirror which had pearl like light bulbs bordering it.

Kiko and I looked at each other and squealed in excitement.

"Okay so this is how it goes," Kiko explained. "Queenie and Harmony in the bunks, Ryuu and I in the room next to them, and you and Ikuto in here!"

"WHAT!" I screamed at her.

"Aw Amu-chan it's only for four days!" She pleaded.

"B-But that p-pervert-"

"That pervert that happens to be your _boyfriend_?" Kiko emphasized.

"Kiko!" I whined. "Fine... But you owe me! BIG TIME!"

"Psh, I owe you nothing!" She retorted.

Kiko left to unpack for her room and and I started on my clothes. I decided to change, so I threw on a pair of black booty jean shorts and a matching tank top with a heart on it. Easy enough... Kiko and I need to shop for swimsuits soon. I unpacked my toiletry and the rest of my clothing. When I was done, I hogged up half of the counter top on the sink and three-fourths of the closet. I hope Ikuto doesn't mind...

"Amu!" Kiko called. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

I took one last approving look at myself and walked out. Kiko was already dressed in some skinny jeans and a tank top also but it had wider straps.

"Got the gift card and your wallet?" She grinned.

I nodded back and put on my black flip flops. Casual, but feminine.

-At the Mall somewhere in Okinawa (How am I supposed to know?)-

After many U-turns and asking for directions and yelling at our GPS unit, we finally found the mall, which may I add, was HUGE! Kiko turned off the engine and we got out and walked to the entrance. Many guys were looking at us and in my perspective, I had to say they weren't cute at all... not compared to Ikuto...

**Kiko's POV (Finally lol I'm off Amu's)**

I saw Amu eyeing the guys and then blushing. I wonder what she was thinking about... Oh well! We came here to shop for bathing suits not to look at ugly boys! I grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her faster.

"C'mon!"

I read all the store names until I found one that sounded like what we were looking for. _Simply Summer_ (sorry lolz...). I dragged Amu in there and right away I liked the store. There were so many varieties: bikinis, one-pieces, or even other styles you had in mind beside these. I smiled slyly to myself and glanced at my little cousin. I am gonna make her into a drug for Ikuto...

I madly searched through all the racks in the store. After about 30 minutes, I had about 20 bathing suits in my hand. Some were for me of course, but most of it was for Amu.

"Here Amu try this!" I told her, tossing all the bathing suits I picked out just for her.

She grimaced but didn't argue and went into one of the dressing rooms. Meanwhile, I went into a room and tried on mine. I like these... I decided on a purple bikini that had white polka dots - it contrasted nicely to my hair. I also picked out a green revealing one-piece with cherries on it, a white one with an elegant black pattern, and a dark blue swimsuit that was a skirt and a tank top and had light blue ribbons on it. That was enough for me, I mean, I won't grow anymore right?

I came out and sat down in a chair.

"Amu come out and show me your first one!" After a few moments, Amu came out wearing a jade bikini with leaves. Too... hippyish. I sighed and shook my head. These had to be perfect.

-45 minutes later-

I smiled at Amu and gave her a thumbs up on my very last bathing suit I picked for her. Okay well, it wasn't my pick but I approved it. Amu spotted it and tried it on. It was an orange bikini showing lots of cleavage and it had a picture of the sunset on her chest and butt which blended in nicely. We walked to the front and payed. Amu's eyes widened at the price but I waved it away. I spent ten times more than what we had to pay right now at home in Tokyo. We ended up getting Amu about 8 bikini swimsuits which were all HOT. They for sure would make any boy nosebleed! I smiled and we walked out of the mall together and drove back to our condo.

When we arrived, I helped Amu carry her bags while she punched in the code since she forgot our card. We opened the door and-

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Amu and I screamed together.

The lights flicked on to reveal the one and only Queenie-chan with Harmony-chan by her side.

"Mou, guys! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I giggled.

"Hey we're all here!" Harmony cheered.

"What do you... mean by _all_?" Amu questioned.

Harmony giggled and replied, "You, Kiko, me, Queenie, Ryuu, and Ikuto, silly!"

Amu blushed a teeny bit and we all noticed.

"Go on Amu." I encouraged her.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto and Ryuu were here already? Everybody these days, always trying to get me hooked up with people. I hope I made the right choice then... I sighed and picked up my bags along with the ones Kiko were carrying that she handed to me. I carried them to the master bedroom and put them away as fast as I could. When the deed was done, I breathed a sigh of relief and laid on the bed. I rolled onto my stomach when I heard a grunt right under me. My eyes shot open and I saw Ikuto's face close to mine, as handsome as ever.

"Eep!"

Ikuto chuckled slightly and removed his hands from behind his head and place it on my waist. He snuggled me closer to him and sighed in content.

"This isn't nap time," I grumbled. "It's only 8 at night!"

"We aren't going to do anything." Ikuto mumbled into my top.

"We're taking a walk on the beach and hunting for hermit crabs." I pouted. "That's why the condo is right by the beach. All we have to do is walk out the back and over the bridge thingy which is on the ground and we're there."

"Fine." He gave up.

I got changed into some athletic shorts and a t shirt. Then I left Ikuto in the room and walked out to the kitchen to grab something to eat. There were already groceries on the counter that the girls had bought so I rummaged through the sacks and decided on just eating a microwave meal. I opened an orange chicken and rice bowl and popped it in the microwave. I punched Start and the tray began to rotate. After a few minutes, it was finished and I took out a fork and started eating.

"Amu-chan desu," Suu called. "You should have asked Suu to cook for you!" They finally woke up huh? (I left them out so yea... =.=')

"Sorry Suu! Just wake up Ran and Miki for me okay? You guys can play with Yoru soon." I apologized.

I walked back into my 'room' still eating to get a flashlight. Ikuto was propped up on the bed watching TV and he looked at me when I came in. I opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a plastic yellow flashlight and sat on the bed. Suddenly, my dinner disappeared from my hands and I glanced at Ikuto, who appeared to be eating it and looking at me.

"T-that's my fork!" I scolded.

"Then it's an indirect kiss." He teased.

I blushed and stood up. "Kiko, Queenie, Harmony, Ryuu! Are you ready to go?"

Ikuto finished my meal and got up from the bed. We all walked towards the doors and met. Us girls put on flip flops and the guys wore tennis shoes. Ikuto grabbed his jacket and so did Queenie-chan and Harmony. I guess Kiko, Ryuu, and I are going bare... We locked the door and headed out.

-At the beach-

The beach looks... beautiful. I can't describe it at all. The sound of the crashing waves, the gentle cool breeze, the bright night moon, the lights of the condominium buildings... This is a once in a life time chance.

I dropped the bucket and flashlight and ran for the shore. When my feet hit the water, it felt so good. I spread out my arms and smiled.

"C'mon you guys!" I beckoned.

Queenie, Kiko, and Harmony glanced at each other and ran towards me laughing.

"This feels so awesome!" Harmony shouted.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Queenie giggled.

The boys walked towards us holding the items.

"Hey let's go look for shells and hermit crabs! Come on!" Kiko told everyone. The charas cheered.

"I think Amu and I will stay here." Ikuto murmured.

Everyone looked at each other and grinned, then ran off at the speed of light.

"Err..." I trailed nervously, still soaking in the water. I could soon hear Ikuto's little splash he made as he neared.

"That wasn't very nice of you to trick us." Ikuto said, pouting like a child.

"D-don't use that face with me!" I stuttered. Then I shivered because of the cold.

Ikuto's arms wound around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder and breathed his sweet breath into my face.

"Amu-koiii..." He whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I..." I paused and looked at Ikuto, and his face turned concerned. "I love you too." I finished, smiling and pecked him on the lips.

Ikuto smiled faintly and looked up at the sky. "Such a beautiful sky, but not as pretty as you."

"Thanks Ikuto... koi." I whispered. And we spent the rest of our time in that spot in a comfortable silence.

When we got back to the room, everyone showered and went to sleep. The charas conversed in the living room where we set their eggs. I stepped out of the steamy shower in satisfaction and wrapped myself in a towel. Putting my underwear on, I removed the towel and put in on my hair and dressed into a silky non-see-through nightgown and a bra. I brushed my teeth and laid on the bed snuggling into a pillow. Moments later, Ikuto came out and got ready for bed too. When he was done, he laid next to me and again wrapped his arms around me.

"'Night Amu-koi." He whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight." I said and turned around to snuggle into his chest, which he hugged me tighter to. The bed was so soft that we fell asleep together in moments.

* * *

**Queenie:** 0.0 That was the most I've ever typed in two days! Ü

**Harmony:** WHOA. Ö

**Everyone:** ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

**Queenie:** I know right? xD Sorry Harmony didn't get to talk much, or me either. But we will when my friends come in next chapter!

**Amu:** VACATION!

**Ikuto:** This seems familiar... Is this what you experienced on your Orlando vacation?

**Queenie:** Heck yeah! My new characters show up in the next chapter yay!

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, katkat15, ni-chan and mit-chan007, Natsuya801923, and xMelitheKonekox:** Yay! Queenie-chan rocks! But she might have two update in three weeks at the latest...

**Queenie:** Yea... parent 'protection' thing. STUPID SISTER GOT A VIRUS! -breaths- Okay! Oh em gee everyone guess what? I just finished watching Shugo Chara Doki and I squealed when Utau said she was in Okinawa on the beach! I was like, ''Stalker much? Did she follow my story?" ALSO GUESS WHAT! I got symphonic band! That's the second best band there is! Okay to tell you the truth, I'm a beginner band player so yeah... You could say I'm in middle school but you don't know what grade! ; )

**Everyone:** -cheers and claps-

**Queenie:** Thanks you so much for all the encouragement! -bows-

**Everyone:** Read and Review! Queenie-chan needs at least 10!

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my, where has the time gone? EXAMS is the correct answer. A WHOLE MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED! You all must hate me now. Well, if you hate me, blame it on my parents. They are so stuck up now and naggy and snobby that they want ME to focus on my grades and I have STRAIGHT A'S! And, my lowest grade on my report card is a freakin' 94! Can't I ever get a break?! Okay and so yeah, my computer had a virus and my parents finally got it out.**

**Before we start, I'd like to give a refresh to the new characters. And now, -drumroll- welcome my temporaries!  
**

**Katkat/Kyasuurin**

**Natsuya**

**Hime/Himeka**

**Mit-chan/Jessie**

**Melissa/Aya**

**You know, this is actually my first time Author's Noting in this format 0.0 Well nevermind, it's the end of my school year until next year! :] So enjoy! (P.S. To apologize to all my readers out there, I wrote and EXTRA long chappie! ;D)  
**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I felt myself drift out of my trance and then a touch of warmth on my eyes and a light weight on my stomach. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked up to see the ceiling fan and the pale green color of the room with the thin ray of sunlight escaping through the curtains. I then glanced to my side to see Ikuto snuggling comfortably with my arm and smiling every now and then. I giggled quietly and returned my gaze to the ceiling again, easing my sight into the weird but amusing patterns on the wall. After what felt like minutes, I looked to my left and read the clock, 6:30 AM. Careful, trying not to disturb my sleeping boyfriend, I slid like a worm from under his loose grip and wriggle away. When I am finally free, I grab my blood red silk robe off the dresser door and put it on, letting the knee-length fabric settle and tying the matching ribbon around my waist and then quickly head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. Trying to keep quiet, I tiptoe out of my room and into the living room. The air conditioning suddenly turns on, startling me. Then an excellent plan hatches in my head. Okay, well not excellent but fun. Picking Kiko's room first, I peer through her door and look at the bed. Kiko and Ryuu are average, not all snuggly-cuddly but still enough to show affection to each other. Ryuu and Kiko and facing each other but are a pillow's width away and as I zoom in, I see that they are holding hands. Smiling for my cousin, I sneak back out and head for the last room.

Looking at the cozy bunks, I see Harmony on the bottom first. She's all sprawled out, similar to a starfish and sleeping with her head pointing straight up. Then I stand on the stubs of my toes to look at Queenie-chan to see her all relaxed but cuddling a pillow. She smiled every now and then and suddenly flipped positions. Deciding not to bother my friends anymore, I walk back to the couches. On my way there, I grab a yogurt cup out of the fridge and a spoon. As I sat down on the armchair, I quickly realized that the curtain behind me was still undiscovered. Investigating, I swept back the fabric with the wave of my arm to reveal the clear glass door, and beyond that door, a view of the ocean that took my breath away. I swiftly unlocked the door and hurried out.

The view was beyond incredible. I don't even know how to describe it! First of all, the clear, white, clean sand lining the ground and bordering with the ocean. The ocean, the clear crystal blue ocean, with not a hint of dirt in sight. Lining along the ocean, is the clear morning horizon of the blue sky. You can even hear the crashing of the soothing waves as it hits the shores. I sigh in content and eat my breakfast, scooping up some light green yogurt and eating it slowly to savor the taste and the peaceful moment. I lean on the balcony rail to stare at the beauty around me. Could this get any better, I ask? I know jinxed myself.

Arms wrap around my petite waist and a blunt triangular shape rest on my left shoulder.

"Morning Amu-koi-i-i..." A minty fresh breath whispers, belonging to the one and only Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up but... It's so pretty." I say, wandering off to my own thoughts again.

"It sure is." He murmurs, and I turn to him, finding him looking lovingly at me.

I blush and remember the things occupying my hands. Trying to finish them, I sit down on a woven white chair, with my back on one of the arm rests and my legs swinging over the other. Still enjoying the calming sounds, I rest my head against the back and close my eyes, wondering what Ikuto's doing in front of me right now. I hope it's not something stupid and perverted. Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up and then turned around and being set down again. My eyes flutter open and I find myself staring into those familiar dark blue pools, and I realize that I was in the same position except I was sitting on Ikuto's lap, which honestly, was much more comfortable. I smile at him and lean my head on his shoulder.

Ikuto chuckled and I glance up at him curiously.

"Remember when we first started school we weren't this close at all?" He laughed.

"Yea..." I whisper looking out into the horizon again. "You want to go take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure, go get changed." He agreed.

I giggled and got off his lap and walked inside into our room and glanced casually at the clock to see that it was only a little past 7 in the morning. I headed for the walk-in closet and sat on the floor, unzipping my luggage and rummaging through my packed clothing. Bikini? One piece? Old? New? I was planning on wearing a bikini that Kiko bought me though but I didn't know which one. So instead, I ended up saving my new ones and pulling out my old tankini, a black background with a white hibiscus pattern everywhere. It had boy shorts that only covered my butt and the tank was above my belly. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and inspected myself in the mirror.

"T-This is so embarrassing." I stammered, staring at the carbon copy of me.

"Amu," Ikuto called my name. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" I answered.

I quickly walked back into my closet to put on my cover-up. It was a white translucent fabric in a dress style and on the bottom left-hand side on my thigh area was a black heart design. (A/N: I got this idea from Papaya, the store so I don't own!) The cover-up was a V-neck and the slant ended on my chest, showing some cleavage. I smiled and walked out to see Ikuto's expression.

**Ikuto's POV (So long since I've done one.)**

Amu finally walked out but when she did, it looked like the devil visited her wardrobe. My eyes popped open and I stared at her, her slender sexy body taunting me. She was wearing a white dress that ended at her mid-thigh but it was see-though and I could see her bathing suit. It was tight, giving me a peek at her chest and her butt looked hot. I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked away because well... my 'friend' was getting... excited.

"Stop taunting me Amu." I muttered inaudibly so that she couldn't hear.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing. Lets go." I said, beckoning her to follow.

We walked to the door and I slid on some brown leather-like Hollister flip flops, which I head were REALLY expensive here in Japan but when I bought them they weren't that big of a deal. I think they're an American brand that's why (A/N: I'm making this up because I'm not sure!). Amu slid on matching black flip flops and I saw the words 'Aero' on them.

"Oh wait," I suddenly say, remembering something I needed to do.

I walk back to the room and open the drawer on my side, taking my phone out of my swim trunks, which were black with white skater designs on them. I jog back to where Amu is and put on my slippers again. Opening the door like a gentleman for her, I let her go first before closing the door securely. Amu and I head to the elevator while it's still in the early morning. Amu hugs herself and pushes the button. We wait a while before entering the elevator and stepping in. The elevator jerks before heading downwards and I lean against the wall.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Amu looking at her.

"I said a walk on the beach!" She scolded, and then zoned out for some reason.

I chuckle. That is so like her—probably having fantasies about me. The elevator lurches to a halt and we get out. Amu grabs my hand, which shocks me at first. Her warm, delicate hand holding my strong, firm one, which seems like they were made for each other. We amble casually over the bridge and onto the sand, passing a massive swimming pool. Once our feet makes contact with the sand, Amu squeals and takes her flip flops off and abruptly drags me with her along the shore. She laughs jubilantly and her voice reminds me of delicate wind chimes or bells ringing their beautiful sounds ad infinitum. Once our feet hit the water, we laugh uncontrollably. Amu starts running around and I chase her. After a few minutes of teasing her by running slowly, I pick up speed and catch up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up off the ground. I swung Amu around in circles while she giggled joyously.

"Ikuto!" She guffawed.

"Hm?"

"L-Let me down! Haha!"

I set her on the ground and once she was out of my grasp, she turned around to face me and tackled me into the water with her arms around my neck.

"Got 'cha!" She grinned.

She stood up and shook her hair ridding the excess water. I stared at her. Amu looks like a freaking playboy magazine model! I frown at the thought and Amu glances at me and offers a hand. I take it and she pulls me up—well she did _some _but I helped myself up mostly. When I'm fully standing, I grab Amu into a loving embrace and sway from side to side in rhythm with the water. After a few moments, Amu gazed at me and smiled.

"Lets go back and wake up the others 'kay?"

I nodded and let her go as we trudged out of the water and onto the clean white sand. We grab our shoes and put them on, and I take Amu's hand. Together, we walk across the beach and head towards the condos. Before we were about 20 meters away from the crossing bridge, a voice called out to us.

"Hey! Wanna reserve some chairs and umbrellas?"

Amu whirled around at the voice and stared at the shirtless guy coming up to us. I noticed that he was looking directly at her. I growl silently and tighten my grip on her hand. The tanned man neared us and smiled with slightly yellow teeth showing. I saw a whistle hanging around his neck and the word 'Lifeguard' going vertically down his shorts.

"Just sign here and you can save spots for the whole day. It includes 6 beach chairs and 2 huge umbrellas."

Amu reached her free hand out and he handed her a clip board he was holding. Her eyes scanned the paper swiftly before she let go of my hand to sign her name in the spaces. After a quick scrawl, she handed the board back to him and grabbed my hand again.

"Okay cool! Your area is number four. My name is Kenji! How about you?" He grinned, which I knew that whole sentence was for her.

"I'm Amu and this is Ikuto."

"That's nice. How long do both of you plan on staying?" He pried.

"As long as we put the reservations for." She said firmly, clearly annoyed.

"So... How about you take off the dress and we can go save peoples' lives together?" Pushing it _way _too far.

"How about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!?" Amu shouted at him, immediately pulling her right arm back with a fist, ready to punch him when needed.

I chuckled. "My _girlfriend_ doesn't kid. Oh, and word of advice; start working out, those two-packs look weak, see my six?"

Amu laughed and pulled me away. "Thanks for the offer... ON BEACH CHAIRS!"

While we walked away, the lifeguard stared after us, shocked with his mouth slightly agape. Amu and I shared a few comments while we headed back to our suite. Once I punched in the code, the door opened and we stepped in, smelling a whiff of that condo smell.

I cupped my hands to my mouth and took a breath. "Oi! Get out of bed you lazy butts!"

"Huh!?!? What?! Where's the fire!!!" I heard being shouted to my right.

"Shut up Harmony! It's just baka Ikuto! Sheesh!"

**Amu's POV**

I saw Queenie-chan roll over and fall off the top bunk.

"Queenie-chan!!!" I screamed.

She sat up rubbing her butt. "Itai!" She exclaimed, sweat dropping and bursting out laughing.

We all joined in together at the scene. When our laughter died down, I told everyone to get ready to go to the beach. This time, I was going prepared. I went into my room and got out my lime green tote bag with white floral designs on it. Then I went into the closet and collected a HUGE beach towel, my white Channel sunglasses with brown lenses, a floppy beach hat with a black side ribbon on the rim, SPF 50 sunscreen lotion, a brush, and some ponytail holders. After packing in my items, I headed out to the kitchen to get food. Opening the fridge, I saw premade turkey sandwiches, six of them, along with six stocked up sodas. I took a grocery bag out and shook it making it expand and then I lay the food contents inside. I also stuffed a bag of washed red grapes and some chewing gum and headed for the door.

"Ready!" I shouted out.

"Amu-chan! Ran, Suu, Yoru, Dia, and I decided to stay here." Miki suddenly told me as she floated near.

"Oh... okay. Have fun here then! Don't call 911 or anything!" I warned (My sister actually called 911 on vacation from the phone and OMG she got in a lot trouble for a 9-year-old!).

Harmony and Queenie came out of their room all dressed up in swim wear. Queenie-chan was wearing a cyan (Like a sky blue but brighter; Just Google it. It's my favorite color :]) blue bikini that showed off her cleavage. In the center of her top, was a rounded ring holding the triangular circles together and at the tops of those, the strings wound around her neck and into a thick bow at the back. Then on her upper back were thinner strings with another bow. I could see all this through her translucent lime green strapless dress cover up, which was a brighter color then my tote bag. Queenie-chan was fumbling with tying her hair into braids, which reached above her belly when finished. The black and blue and green contrasted very nicely.

Now on to Harmony, she was wearing a black average bikini except as usual, there would be something white. Now the white thing this time were curves on her whole suit, like the white part of the Yin Yang sign, except without the black dot. Harmony took out her white cover up dress and slipped it over her head and over the bow on her neck. After it was on, it showed her body nicely.

Finally, Kiko came out with Ryuu after her. Kiko wore a very tight looking orange one piece that could have passed for a full tankini. On her chest was a square silver ring holding on to her bathing suit and there were little ruffles surrounding it. She was already wearing a light brown floppy sun hat with a white ribbon and a fake flower on it. She also had on plain black sunglasses. Ryuu was wearing dark brown swimming trunks with a white eagle on his right leg and his dark brown hair was all over the place, with his amber eyes wide and excited.. Ikuto finally came out and we all put on our shoes.

After we closed the door, we headed towards the elevator, _again_, well for Ikuto and I that is. Kiko pushed the button and the doors closed. I leaned against Ikuto's shoulder since it was a bit crowded with just the six of us. When the elevator doors opened, we all unloaded and headed towards the bridge. Just as we were passing, Harmony saw that swimming pool and squealed.

"Ooh! Let's go in there to wash up afterwards!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Yea, that is, if we stay out that long!" Queenie stuck her tongue out mockingly. "I'm not getting any darker than a light tan today!"

"Oh be quiet you guys!" Kiko crossed her arms.

We continued walking across until we got onto the sand. Everyone had a similar reaction and yelped. I glanced casually around, making sure that Kenji was not around, then I scanned the beach for a number four area. I quickly discovered it and told everyone to follow me. We walked across the bumpy and soft white sand to our designated spot. Once we reached it, everyone dropped their belongings and pulled out sunscreen. Ryuu walked over to the gigantic umbrellas and opened them up, providing shade for all of us. Queenie, Harmony, and I pulled off our cover ups and started applying the lotion. Queenie-chan took out her spraying can of sunscreen and sprayed it all over her body and on her face. After she was done, she rubbed the excess to even it out and gave it to Harmony who did the same. I took out my sunscreen bottle and squeezed some out, rubbing it on my toes and moving up until I was covered and I took the extra to put on my back until I felt another pair of hands on me. Whirling around expecting some stranger, I saw Ikuto trying to help me, so I let him. His strong, muscular hands felt so good on my back that I could've stood there all day, but I didn't. I did the same for Ikuto's back, while looking away and blushing of course. Once everyone was done, we took off.

The girls and I headed to the waters while Ikuto and Ryuu headed towards a canoe rental shack. Hitting the once warm water again, I squealed and clung onto my friends and cousin.

"EEP!"

"AH!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"OH CRAP!"

We all laughed and started heading deeper into the moving water. Holding hands, we went farther out and laughed all the way. Once the water was up to our waists and we stopped shivering, I made the first move and splashed Harmony.

"AH!!! What the-" She exclaimed, scooping her arms up to splash me back. And so, it ended up being a splash fest.

-30 minutes later-

We all got out of the water and shook out the wetness. Running quickly back to our seats, we grabbed some towels and dried ourselves. Kiko spread out her huge beach towel for us and she then sat down and laid on her stomach. Doing the same, Harmony, Queenie, and I laid down to get a tan and dry ourselves with the sun. Queenie-chan took out some sky blue sunglasses with white polka dots and black lenses and put them on, while Harmony took out a plain white pair with purple lenses. I did the same with my Channel ones while Kiko put on her plain black ones. She also reached into her brown tote bag and pulled out a lime green package.

"Gum anyone?" She offered. I had some of my own but I happily obliged.

We all were soon chewing away on a piece and closing our eyes. After what seemed like a minute, I heard some passing people, and to my disappointment, they were boys because they started talking. One of them wolf whistled and all of us looked up. They were ALL looking at us and there were twelve of them, to be correct. Queenie-chan groaned and flipped over onto her back.

"Ooh! Nice view, babe! Mind if you take off the swim suit though?" One of the pigs asked.

Harmony growled and got up, putting her hands on her hips and leaning to a side. "How about you pervs get away from us before I knock you guys out?"

"Ah, scary." The tannest one sarcastically said.

I looked up and put my trademark look on, the bored and irritated one. "Go away and do something else with your lives besides staring at girls you don't have."

The guys all burst out laughing until a sleek cut looking one—but when compared to Ikuto could never match up because Ikuto was a lot more built—with black hair stopped laughing long enough to _check out_ my body. I saw his eyes go right where any other guys' eyes would. My boobs. He started elbowing his friends and pointed at me. Except his aim was a little more southward from my face. At this, I got up on my elbows and propped myself up. Then Queenie-chan and Kiko-chan did the same. Soon, all four of us girls were standing with our hands on our hips and glaring at the boys intensely.

"You _pigs_," I emphasized the words. "better get out of here or else BAD THINGS will happen to you guys."

"Oh? You and what army?" One of them mocked. That's. It.

Harmony and Queenie exploded and they quickly put their hands on the ground, lifted their back in the air, and pushed off, getting a running track start (so like what people do in those track races). They screamed tempestuously, savagely, and wildly that it seemed like no human being could tame them. At the same time, they lunged off the ground and toppled over the whole group, girls on top. At this sound, everyone in sight looked over our direction at the havoc currently happening. Queenie-chan started strangling two guys and pulled their hair, hollering like a barbaric Indian going off to war and she tried punching the life out of those two. They ended up coughing out a fair amount of blood before she moved on. Harmony tackled three guys at the same time and then she started to wrestle them all together, this while yelling uncontrollably.

Kiko quickly took out her high-def camera and the clicks could be heard flashing so fast, it sounded like a machine gun going off.

"Whoo! A hundred pics! Gotta post them on Myspace tonight!" She grinned.

Then, the tables turned. After taking on about more than half of the guys, both of my friends ran out of energy and soon their hits were getting slower and slower and they were panting more and more. When they leaned against each other for support and a breath of air, the males took it as a free chance and they then whipped—out of nowhere—a rope around the two.

"Now, let the _real_ fun begin." The tan one said.

"QUEENIE! HARMONY!" I cried while frantically looking for Ikuto and Ryuu. Those freaking rapers better not do what I think they are!

All of those dirty guys started touching them, not in their two prized girl areas yet, but like arms, and faces. Kiko looked around at the other people watching with a panicked expression glued to her face because no one wanted to step up.

"If all these people were smart enough, they'd actually TEAM UP on these guys!" Kiko grabbed her hair and pulled. Her expression was easy to read; 'Oh Kami-sama, help us!'

When the guys moved inward on them, I scream and shout at them, getting ready to use my martial arts that would now come in handy when my mom enrolled me in them at the age of twelve. "You bastards!"

"STOP!" An unfamiliar voice called out, making everyone, including the boys to see who it was, or in this case, more than one actually.

I whirled around and saw five girls and I had to admit, they were all beautiful. "Who do you think you guys are? Going around this beach and harassing all the girls? Do you _know_ that I could send you to jail? All I have to do is call the police and they'll be here faster than you can run off!" A girl with bright flaming red hair said. Their backs were facing the sun so obviously I had to look at it even with my sunglasses on.

"Ha! And what are you girlies gonna do about it?" The tallest guy said.

"Just watch." The fierce girl said again, as a couple of girls stepped from behind her, holding baseball bats over their shoulders and another two came out with some golf clubs.

"Oh shit!" The tall one exclaimed.

Then they all made a run for it and headed towards the condos, that is, until they stupidly tripped and fell into the sewage.

"Hahaha!" Kiko started laughing really hard and clutched her stomach.

I quickly sprinted over to where Harmony and Queenie were and untied the ropes, which weren't that hard. I sweat dropped and just gave a light tug, causing the rope to slide down.

"Oops!" Harmony said, rubbing the back of her head guiltily. "I didn't think that those boys were bad knot makers."

"Typical Harmony." Queenie-chan giggled.

All three of us stood up and walked back to Kiko. Then we all glanced at each other and nodded. Walking towards the five girls, we put on our best smiles and acted friendly. When we were near enough, I tried to act cool and collected and started making conversation.

"Thanks for the help." I grinned.

"DON'T get friendly with me!" The red haired girl yelled, narrowing her eyes.

"I know, but-"

"What did I just say?"

Queenie growled and pushed me aside, then with her hands on her hips and leaning on her right leg, she backed me up. "_Look_, I don't know who you are and I don't really _give_ a shit but my friend is trying to thank you so you better shut that fake ass mouth of yours and let her talk or else I'll use my nails and rip out your pretty-pretty hair. (A/N: I'm sorry Melissa!)"

The group of girls raised their eyebrows and snickered. "Ha! Like those guys said, you and what army?"

"Amu!" I turned around at Ikuto's voice to see him running towards me with Ryuu at his feet. But my eyes popped when I saw them. Ikuto and Ryuu were WET, like water was dripping down their abs and their hair was glistening. They're muscles looked more defined and I bet a million bucks that they could make it in a modeling magazine, no sweat. Kiko snatched my hand and squeezed it.

"I know!" I whispered back, my mouth starting to drool, just a bit.

"DAMN!" A girl standing next to the red haired girl stated. She had black mid-back lengthed hair and brown eyes.

"Hime! Kyasuu! Aya! Natsuya!" A hyper active girl with brown hair in ringlets and dark brown eyes yelled.

"I know!" The red haired girl hissed. And then, out of nowhere, they started, fixing their hair, straightening their bathing suits, and licking their lips. WHAT. THE. HELL.

Kiko clutched my hand and squeezed it with monstrous strength and I returned it.

Ikuto and Ryuu arrived, panting. "Amu! We came... here... as fast as we could!"

"Oh that's okay, these girls helped." I said, beckoning to the group.

Ikuto turned to them and smiled a bit. "Thanks."

The leader smiled and the group batted their eyelashes. "Oh no problem!"

Ikuto then turned to me again, apparently already have caught his breath. He then leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "I'm glad you're okay. I promise I won't let another guy look at you." And with that being said, he leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips and I kissed him back.

"So, I was thinking that you boys could come with us and- WHAT!?!"

Ikuto broke the kiss and looked up. "Huh?"

I don't know why, but Queenie-chan obviously lost her cool and burst out laughing and fell on the sand, rolling around. Harmony found something funny and came down soon after.

"HAHAHA! You freaks!" Queenie chortled.

"You actually thought they'd be your boyfriends?" Harmony laughed her ass off.

After rolling around like chibi dolls for a minute, they finally collected themselves and got up, dusting each other off and fixing their hair, and when they finished, we stared at them for a moment and got back to the real problem.

"What are you doing? We're flirting with you for a reason!"

"Um... I'm already taken." He said confused. The girls looked at Ryuu and and he shrugged. "Same here."

"Oh great! Just great!" The red haired threw her hands in the air.

I sighed and turned to the females. "Look, I just wanted to thank you guys for saving us from those morons, that's it. And um, I'm sorry you didn't get to have our boyfriends? BUT, I'm just really glad you guys saved us so I guess I'm saying... friends?" I held my hand out for her to take it.

She glanced around her group and after a minute, sighed and smiled a happy smile. "Okay." And she took my hand and gave it a shake. "Friends."

"WELL I GUESS WE DON'T NEED THESE ANYMORE!" The once hyper active brown ringlet girl groaned. She dropped—along with a girl with red eyes and silverish-white mid-waist length hair—their bats. The other girls dropped their golf clubs too. "I don't even know where I got those!"

I smiled and looked all of them in the eyes.

"Thanks. Oh! And I'm Hinamori Amu!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Matsumoto Kiko."

"Hayashi Ryuu."

"Natsumi Queenie!"

"And Aika Aikimi (A/N: She changed her named from that to Kurai Eien!)!"

The red haired girl smiled.

"Oh cool names! My name is Makoto Aya!"

I looked closely and now noticed how all the girls looked. Aya had red hair, of course, that was all the way down to her waist and she had bright blue eyes. She was wearing an average red bikini except there were straps winding around her stomach, showing off her pale peachy skin.

Then the girl on her right grinned.

"Fujirou Kyasuurin! But you can call me Kyasuu-chan!"

Kyasuu-chan had mid-back black hair that was straight and I could see some of the layers. She also had side bangs framing her face and brown eyes that were all excited. And her lips looked red, like Snow White, because it just seemed like a natural shade. She was wearing a light purple top and bottom, with the top tied at the back with some thick black strings, and the bottom tied at both sides with more black strings. There were some encrusted diamonds on the bottom left corner of the bra top.

The girl on Aya's left beamed.

"Mizuki Natsuya."

And of course, she was the one with red eyes and silverish-white hair which looked beautiful in the sun and ended at her mid-waist. Her bathing suit was was a sky blue bikini, which was a bit dimmer than Queenie-chan's. Her top was the normal shapes and the width of it going around was two inches thick. Her bottom was similar to mine, because they were like underwear shorts.

Then the girl behind Natsuya gave a polite wave.

"Takahashi Himeka, but you can call me Hime for short!"

She had midnight blue hair which was a bit darker than Ikuto's and it ended at her mid-back. She too, had layers like Kyasuu-chan and it was slightly curled at the ends. She had a nice looking fringe with a white bow on the left side of her hair. Her bathing suit was a plaid bikini, with gray, white, and pink blending into each other nicely and her eyes were a dark caramel color.

And finally, the last girl, or the hyper one.

"Hi there! My name is Jessie! But you can also call me Mit-chan! Either way, because I'm still me!"

She grinned from ear to ear. Her bathing suit was similar to Kiko's except that it was black and revealed less. It didn't matter though, because she still looked cute like Rima! Her eyes were a chocolate-like brown and she was the one with ringlets in her long brown hair.

I smiled at them all and tilted my head slightly to the left.

"Nice to meet you all! What is your condo room number?"

Natsuya's mouth curled up into a smile again. "411."

I _literally_ had a cow. "NO WAY!!! Ours' is 412!"

All of us girls screamed happily while Ikuto and Ryuu covered their ears.

"Okay, that's nice and all but can we go do something now? We're attracting attention... _again_." Ikuto pointed out.

"VOLLEYBALL!!!" Queenie shouted out of no where.

"YEAH!"

"Can I sit out on this one please? I need to work on my tan!" Kiko butted in.

Harmony smirked and opened her mouth. "Okay Kiko. So, the teams are: Ikuto, Amu, Queenie, Me, and Aya. The second team is: Ryuu, Natsuya, Jessie, Hime, and Kyasuu-chan!"

"IT'S MIT-CHAN!"

"Okay, okay!" Harmony sweat dropped, her hands in front of her waving apologetically while she backed up a bit.

Everyone got into their groups and we rented one of the volleyball courts. We also received a brand-new white volleyball with an actual court that had sand. Everyone took off their flip flops and walked onto the beach sand. Even though there wasn't enough people, we decided to divide the sides into five spaces so that everyone could move more and it would make sense because of the odd number of players. We had to flip a coin to see who goes first and my team won. I volunteered to serve the ball, because I was especially good at this along with spiking.

I got behind the line with the ball rested on my hip and my arm wrapped around it. I took a breath and stepped back some more. Ready in position, I took a running start and lifted the ball into the air where I then jumped off the ground and had my hand make contact with the volleyball and you could hear the **SMACK! **(onomatopoeia xD) it gave. It flew over the net and onto the other side where Natsuya bumped it and Kyasuu-chan set it with Hime-chan finishing hitting back over to us. Aya was at the front so she bumped it to Harmony, who set it, and then Queenie-chan got competitive.

"OH YEAH!" She hollered and jumped off the ground, where she gave a massive spike on the ball which caused it to hit the ground on the other side while they tried to get it.

The five of us cheered and gave each other double high-fives (both hands). I got the ball back and proceeded to serve again. This time, I let the ball sit in my left hand while my right prepared to bump it. When it was in the air, it soared over the net where the back people had to step up. Mit-chan got on her knees and bumped it and then Ryuu sent it back over to us. Ikuto dove for the ball and got it up in time for me to hit it from the back. I did a hit that was similar to my first serve (she flies off the ground) and it barely went over the net and onto the other side. Hime attempted to set it but she didn't add enough force so it ended up dropping on her head and she couldn't hit it again because those were the rules of volleyball.

An hour passed before we all tired out and went back to the beach. Our score was 21-19 so I guess it was fairly close. I ran towards the water and dove. The refreshing coolness of it rinsed away my sweat and exhaustion. I smiled and then prepared to stand up, until I was suddenly pulled down by my ankle. I kicked and struggled to get my foot free and when the thing let go, I swam up to get air. A few moments later, Harmony popped up.

"That hurt!" She pouted. Thank goodness she was okay though, I hope I didn't do much damage.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO DROWN ME!?" I shrieked at her.

"I was just playing around." Harmony laughed while rubbing the back of her head guiltily.

I pondered a moment before I sighed and smiled at her. "Okay fine, I forgive you."

Harmony happily gave me a hug before we swam back to the shore. When the water was at my knees, I shook my hair and wadded out.

"OH HOT DAYUMMM! (My new saying! Say it out loud. :D)" I could hear Queenie-chan shout. "Look at the next future models of Japan!"

This caused everyone to look up and stare, at us.

Harmony and I sweat dropped and I looked at Ikuto and his expression was priceless. His wide eyes were glued to me and through his shorts, I could see his er... friend.

Harmony laughed and tried to kick water at Queenie-chan. "Shut up!" She yelled back teasingly.

We just stayed there the rest of the day and eventually, went to the pool, under Harmony's request.

- At night -

After we said good-bye to our newly made friends, the six of us went back to our room. I put everything away while Kiko, Queenie, Harmony, and Ryuu showered. At least Ikuto and I were nice enough to donate our bathroom and wait till the end to shower.

When everyone got ready for bed, I finally went into my room where Ikuto let me shower first. I smiled at him and generously gave him an exhausted peck on the lips and headed for the shower. Closing the door carefully, I began to undress my clothes (but left my bathing suit on) and I stepped into the humongous stall. I turned the handle and waited for lukewarm water before I started rinsing my bathing suit and took it off. I ran my hands through my soft hair to get it wet and I picked up my two-in-one soap. I actually got a new scent not too long ago because I was getting tired of strawberry mango. (ANYBODY could guess the new scent!) I squeezed some strawberry shampoo/conditioner into my hand and applied it to my hair, making sure the suds were lathered I closed my eyes and smiled because now I felt fresh and clean.

- After -

As I stepped out, I grabbed the big white towel that was provided and wrapped it around my body. I ran a comb through my hair and opened the door. The cold air hit me, causing me to shiver and I dashed to the closet but I suddenly rammed into Ikuto's bare chest. I fell backwards but he caught me by the waist and chuckled.

"You look cute in a towel." He told me, actually for once not smirking. Instead, there was lust in his eyes and he was looking at me and well, my body.

"Um... thanks?" I said, confused.

Suddenly, he pulled me up and onto his chest, where the only thing separating our upper body nude was my towel. He placed his lips onto mine and started kissing me affectionately. I was too shocked before I started kissing him back. My hands made sure that my towel was secure before they flew up to play with his soft and wild hair. Ikuto backed up onto the bed and so I was laying on top of him. After about two minutes into making out, I made a move and licked his bottom lip. He granted me entrance and I explored his mouth with my tongue. Soon, our tongues collided and I felt his hands feeling my body through my towel. I wanted him so bad, yet, I had some feeling pulling me back. I pulled away for air when I realized I need it and he did too. We were panting and I lay my head on his chest.

"I have to go shower now, babe." He said, using new vocabulary that I didn't mind.

"Fine... hurry back. I'll miss you." Okay, I knew I was acting ridiculous but I wanted to see him, because who can resist the hottest pervert but sweet guy known to man?

"Don't worry, I will." He murmured before he kissed me again and laid me on the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I sighed and got up and walked into the closet and rummaged through my clothes. I put on a matching set bra and panties that were white with black polka dots. I picked out some black short shorts that were made for sleeping and a blue tank top. I quickly put them on and walked out. Then I brushed my teeth (because there are two sinks outside) and got ready to go to sleep. I walked to the bed and laid on my side, closing my eyes and pulling the covers over me. That is, until I heard the door open and an incredibly sexy Ikuto stepped out with a towel hanging on his waist. I stared at him. The drops of water on his body made his muscles look even better and he looked way handsomer.

"Well somebody looks hot." I teased but then I yawned and decided it was time to go to sleep so I laid down and closed my eyes again.

"Why, thank you." His velvety smooth voice said with amusement.

I drifted off to sleep until I felt movement next to me and I grunted.

"Turn off your light." I groaned, only to be answered by a click and the brightness through my eyelids darkened.

Ikuto moved around and he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest and felt his thin t-shirt fabric against my cheek, which caused me to growl.

"I liked it when you chest was bare." I muttered, half asleep. (That's why she's sort of outta character)

Ikuto chuckled again and kissed me on the lips before resting his chin on my head.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I replied before I drifted back into my sleeping state with Ikuto following soon after.

* * *

**DANG! 7,747 words starting from that last period! I actually typed this in like two weeks because my last day of school was on June 4th. And that was exams week. I got my report card and the final grades were all A's and I made all A's on the exams :D well... except for P.E. because I made an 80 D': and because they didn't have the notes for football and soccer. Stupid coaches. Well summer is finally here! Well maybe for some of you but not me. Dx my mom had to sign me up for this gay summer program that is like summer school sort of. So I have those classes on weekdays. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I THINK THAT FROM NOW ON I MAY BE ONLY ABLE TO UPDATE LIKE TWICE A MONTH, ONE AT THE LEAST! I'm sorry! Well... guess I have to go work on "Love Camp" now...**

**I hope you all enjoyed that little hot Amuto kissing scene as a bonus apology present :]. If I say so myself, I'm not that bad. Maybe I'll be able to write the lemon in this story! Until then, I guess I'm changing the rating to T.**

**So until then, PLEASE REVIEW and... recommend? It would mean SO much because I already have three recommenders! xxxUtauloverxxx, xMelithekonekox, and Amuto-4eva~thanks soooo much! I needed the support while I was having my break down!**

**I don't want to sound whiny or anything but I have less reviews than chapters... well I mean like I wanted 10 reviews per chapter and it hasn't gotten there yet while my other friends have like 20+ reviews per chapter :( so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and if you have the time and heart, recommend. :D and if you do both, I'll give more hot Amuto scenes/Ikuto being perverted and an EXTRA STEAMY HOT LEMON!!**

**~Thanks! Queenie-chan d(^.^)b**

**P.S. I'm sorry for the suckiness and the bad grammar and everything! And the next chapters will be shorter! This was an apology chapter! So don't expect 8,000 worded chapters! Only 4,000! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISSPELLED, FRAGMENTS, AND ANY OTHER MISTAKES! I've noticed my mistakes in other chapters and am too lazy to replace it so yea...**

**Also I'm sorry if this chapter sounds step-by-step. I SWEAR it will not happen again!**

**REVIEW PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE!!! Welcome to the High School Tromance story chapter twelve! It's the only story that prevents lack of eye movement and serious stillness!  
**

**....................  
**

**Just kidding! :D**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, EVERYONE! You've all helped me reach my ultimate goal! 10 reviews per chapter! :D Okay well not _10 per chapter_ but if you divide the amount of reviews now with the number of chapters—****NOT COUNTING THIS ONE! ^^—then you get a little over ten! THANK YOU!!!! I love you all soooo much! -glomps- You all deserve chocolate chip cookies! :D See? It's not _plain_ cookies, its chocolate chip! xD**

**I'm sorry for lack of update :( I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. First of all..... YES!!! OMG YES! Ikuto kissed Amu on the cheek! Although it looked like the lips :P... And second, I need to celebrate my hundredth reviewer/review!!! Congrats to... -drum rolls-**

**-trumpet blares- Natsuya801923!!! I swear since I last updated, I was on my itouch 24/7 waiting for my hundredth review! And you gave me that accomplishment! :) Let's give a round of applause for her! P.S. She was a character in my last chapter, duh! Natsuya, here's your prize!  
**

**A CHIBI IKUTO PLUSHIE!!!  
**

**Shokora 'N Strawberries you were right after her! So you get... a Yoru plushie! :D**

**Of course I probably forgot my first reviewer =.=, Angeline134. You get a pie baked from Suu! :P I can barely resist breaking my computer screen when I see her to pinch her cute lil cheeks!**

**Okay Aznprid3x3 and xMelitheKonekox, you guys are like my bff's xD and you're always switching off on the first review of each chapter! It's like I can count on checking back in five minutes and I have a review from BOTH of you! ^^ So... I guess you get a prize too! Not as good as Natsuya's but good enough to be called the first reviewers per chapter! You guys get a cat-eared Ikuto phone charm! Muahaha :} how's that?**

**Haha okay, I think that's enough celebration.. Enjoy! I don't own! If I did, IKUTO WOULD KISS AMU ON THE LIPS AND NOT LEAVE TO FIND HIS DAD OR BRING AMU WITH HIM!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ikuto's POV (Muahaha!)**

Why does it feel like something is missing? Or should I say some_one_? My eyes open like the speed of light to reveal that Amu's not there. What the hell?! Some raper better not have snuck in and took her! I bolt right up in bed and look left. No Amu. Look right. No Am- Wait, why is the bathroom light on? Oops. Maybe she had her period. I snickered at the thought. I'd like to see blood come out of her─wait, shut up Ikuto! You're too perverted to be thinking about that now.

Suddenly the lights flicked off and I quickly got under the covers again. I got a glance at the clock and it showed that it was only two in the morning. Amu yawned and got in her side of the bed, which was the left. She turned so that her back was facing me. I growled, extending my arm over her so that it pulled her to my chest.

"Mine." I frowned.

"I-Ikuto? Oh, I thought you were sleeping..." She whispered, shocked.

"I can't sleep when a certain someone is missing." I replied.

"Oops, my bad," She laughed guiltily. "I had to rinse my face since it was all sweaty for some reason."

I snuggled her. "Well at least you're back now." And with that said, I nibbled her earlobe.

Amu mewled. So she likes it?

"Ikuto!" She whined stubbornly and tried to wriggle away.

I chuckled and released her, turning onto my right side. "Night."

A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Ha-have you e-ever..."

"Have I ever what?" I asked suddenly confused.

"N-never mind!" Amu answered in a flustered way.

"Amu. We are officially dating so you can't keep any secrets from me." I told her in a serious tone.

Amu sighed and hid her face in her pillow. "Haff you eber dun it?"

I registered her words in my mind. "Have I ever done it?" What is she asking? _DING!_

"Oh! Are you asking if I've ever _'done it'_?" I laughed, hard.

She meekly nodded her head, her beautiful face hidden from my sight. I sighed and turned around again and grabbed her into a hug.

"Don't worry Amu, I'm not _that_ kind of playboy. I'm just a playboy who wants girls swooning over him. But who needs girls when I got you?"

Amu turned her head slowly towards me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, slightly smiling down at her.

Amu sighed also. "Fine... and I don't need boys all over me when I have you."

I laughed quietly and kissed the top of her forehead. "Go to sleep now."

**Queenie-chan's POV (MEE!!!)**

_RING!!!_

_That was the bell for the first day of Seiyo High. The final bell will ring in 15 minutes. I was walking with Harmony to the front entrance. Our uniforms were a little unusual though. Why did the principle tell us to wear black 'booty shorts' and a white silk blouses that were revealing and really tight? Well whatever. I glanced around us and saw that girls were wearing an exact opposite. Long sleeved blouses that fit and slender black slacks. They also had on flats while the two of us had black pumps. What. The. Hell._

_"Harmony we need to get our schedule from the principal." I nudged her._

_"Right." She smiled nervously._

_After walking in the unfamiliar hallways for a bit, we came to a fancy brown door with a golden plaque that had 'Mr. Principal' engraved on it._

_"Who the heck has a name named Mr. Principal?"_

_"I don't know." Harmony shrugged._

_I twisted the doorknob and walked in. "Excuse me? But my friend Harmony and I are here to pick up our schedules."_

_A black leather chair spun around. "Yes, Natsumi Queenie and Eien Kurai a.k.a Harmony." A man with midnight blue hair said. Suddenly he was shirtless._

_I glanced at Harmony who glanced at me and shrugged again._

_"Come here." The blue-haired man commanded. Why does he seem strangely familiar?_

_We followed his orders until we reached his big mahogany desk. He began looking through a big cabinet until he pulled out two folders._

_"Here you are," He said handing it to us but suddenly jerking it back. "But wait, I need a little reward for this."_

_"W-what kind?" Harmony asked in a scared tone._

_Blue-hair smirked. "Striptease."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I exploded._

_He smirked again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't use that kind of language in my office. Now you have to have a punishment."_

_Oh crap._

_He stood up from his chair and walked around until he was behind us._

_"Now bend over." He growled._

_Harmony and I did as he said in less than a second._

_"This is what you get for being bad girls and cussing in front of a Tsukiyomi."_

_Tsukiyomi... Wait a minute, Tsukiyomi as in TSUKIYOMI IKUTO as in AMU'S BOYFRIEND?! Before I could turn around and object, I felt a hand on my butt. PERVERT ALERT!_

_"Ready? Too bad." I felt the hand off for a minute before a 'whoosh' sounded in the air._

_"AHHH!!!"_

"AHHH!!!" I screamed, jerking up.

"What now?! Another fire?!" Harmony asked sleepily down below.

"N-no! Just a dream where we were going to school wearing slutty outfits and we had to go to the office and we got punished because I cussed in front of the principal who turned out to be Ikuto and he was about to spank our butts." I whispered in a scared way.

She yawned. "That's what you get for drinking coffee before bed and acting all hyper!"

"Sorry..." I said quietly.

"Well never mind. Go back to sleep! Its only six in the morning and I don't wake up for another two hours! If not, I won't look pretty anymore!"

I snorted. "That's not beauty sleep. You can only turn ugly if you get fat and have major acne!"

"As if that will happen." Harmony yawned again. "Night..."

And once again, she's knocked out. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Why was I dreaming about Ikuto? I don't like him! I only like...

**_Flashback  
_**

_I sighed, sitting in my room texting on my phone. Why does Rui have to be so cute? And funny... and hot... and smart—like me_—_... and cute!? I've been texting him for like the past hour and I'm starting to run out of ideas! I sighed and flopped onto my pillow. Does he like me back? I mean I've had a HUGE crush on him for awhile... but then again... ah never mind! I sighed in a frustrated way and threw the blankets over me. Why does he have to be such a perfect guy?_

_In the morning when I woke up, my mom was calling me. "Queenie!"_

_"Yea Mommy?"_

_"How would you like to visit your friend Amu with Harmony-chan?"_

_1... 2... 3... DING!_

_"EHH!?!?"_

_I heard my mom laughing downstairs. "QUEENIE-CHAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Harmony._

_"HARMONY!!!!!!" I bolted downstairs and glomped her. When I let go, I saw that she had luggage sitting behind her. "What's the meaning of this?"_

_My mom laughed and filled me in. "Well, Amu's parents found a way to email me and it seems they still remember you! So now, they gave us Amu's address and since she's living with her cousin, Kiko's phone number. It's going to be a surprise!"_

_The rest of the morning, Harmony and I packed my stuff. In the afternoon, my mom hugged us both as she dropped us off in the airport. "Take care! And remember; If you see a pervert, scream "PERVERT ALERT!" as loud as you can and run! Don't talk to ugly guys, and flirt with some cute hunks but don't get into bed with them!"_

_...... "MOM!!!!"_

_She laughed and waved us off. "Bye girls! Have fun! Oh yeah! Here's my credit card, honey. It's only for emergency use only!"_

_I giggled and hugged her once more, thanking her. Harmony and I walked inside and quickly found our flight. When it was time, I took a deep breath and smiled. The both of us grabbed our purses and dropped our luggage onto the loading conveyor belt. We quickly boarded the plane and went into first class_—_which my mom generously provided_—_and found seats 4A, 4B, and 4C. In a few minutes, the plane would take off into flight and we would be on our way to japan._

_I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes, Harmony was sleeping quietly and through the circular windows, I saw a blue sky and clouds. I sighed... I'll... just text 'him'. I quickly got out my phone and searched through my contacts until I found his number._

_Me: hey._

_I waited a few minutes before getting a reply._

_Him: hey_

_Me: wats up?_

_Him: nm_

_Me: hehe.. well.. i'm on my way to tokyo :\_

_Him: ..._

_Me: i think i'll be there for awhile. i'm sorry i couldnt say bye.._

_Him: thats okay._

_Me: hey rui,_

_Him: yeah?_

_Me: do you... like me?_

_Him: ........._

_Me: i'll take that as a no.. but i mite as well tell you how i feel rite now. i've actually liked u ever since we met. i tried hard not to show it and all i did was laugh and try to spend time with you. but then i heard that u liked someone else and i figured.. it wasn't meant to be. so... yeah... i guess..._

_After half an hour, I didn't get a reply so I sighed and fell asleep again until Harmony woke me up._

_"QUEENIE-CHAN!!!!"_

_"Is it dessert time?"_

_She laughed and and punched me lightly. "No! We're here!"_

_"NO WAY!" I looked out the window and there it was. The airport and Tokyo. The plane landed in a matter of minutes and I scrambled out of my seat, dragging Harmony along. We grabbed our luggage and found the way out after multiple times of asking a few employees. When we were out, I called for a taxi and showed him Amu's address. He nodded and smiled. Nice guy. He told us that it was only a few hours away and it wouldn't cost much so we got in and off we went._

_During the trip, I called Kiko, after telling her who we were of course. When I told her about the 'surprise visit', she was all up for it and planned it all out. Amu was still sleeping and would wake up sort of when we got there. Harmony, Kiko, and I had to talk awhile to plan before we decided on distracting her so we could sneak in. Saying good-bye, I hung up and waited until we arrived._

_**End of Flashback (Sorry for boring you guys out **__**^^')**_

And so that was how it came to be. I laughed bitterly and climbed down the four-step wooden ladder. Rummaging through my clothes, I picked out a pair of black knee-length leggings and a short bright yellow V-neck dress that ended at my thighs. It also came with a black belt with a lot of small white polka dots that I was supposed to put above my stomach. Sneaking into the bathroom, I dressed and brushed my teeth. I took a thin comb and drew a straight line on the right side of my head. After that, I took the comb and measured about two inches from my forehead before I took the hair that was behind it and combed it back so it puffed up. Then I took a brush and ran it through my hair before straightening it. I took some mascara, blush, black eyeshadow, and lip gloss and applied it. When I stepped out, I smiled bravely and grabbed my black leather clutch dropping my cell phone in it and put on my black two inch pumps. I quickly grabbed a sticky note from the kitchen and scrawled a message before I opened the door and closed it again. Shopping!

The clear light blue sky was relaxing until a sudden thought flashed through my mind. _My car's not here._ CRAP! Harmony and I drove here in her car so of course I don't have a ride. I let out a strangled sob and slid down against the door.

_**So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
****Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again**_

My head jerked up at the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly searched through my clutch and grabbed my cell, pushing the green button and putting it up to my ear.

"H-hello?" I answered, my voice cracking at the first syllable.

"Oh? Queenie-chan, this isn't how you'd answer me." A familiar voice replied.

"R-Rui?"

"Yo." He said in a gentle voice.

"H-hi... Um, why are you calling?" I asked.

"I can't say hi to a friend? Or should I say girlfriend?"

A wave of shock passed through my body. "What?"

"Look right."

I hesitantly turned my head to the right and saw a figure standing there, not any figure, but the body of the person I was just talking to. My phone slid out of my hands and into the clutch opening. I scrambled up and ran towards him, enveloping him into a tight hug.

"Rui!"

He smiled gently and hugged me bag. (A/N: Hehe.. My newly obsessed crush is my boyfriend xD Go to my profile and see if you can figure out who he is! And I'll reveal his last name.) I buried my face into his white shirt with tears in my eyes—good thing for waterproof mascara!

**Harmony's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched. A yawn erupted from my mouth as I got out of bed.

"Queenie?"

No reply.

"Hm... Where'd that Starbucks lovin' girl go?"

I walked out the door and bumped into Amu.

"Morning!"

"Hey Harmony." She smiled at me.

We stopped talking when we heard muffled voices outside the door. Amu gave me a questioning look and I shrugged and grabbed the door handle. I pulled it open and we both poked our heads out to see Queenie-chan hugging this super hot Japanese looking guy.

"Hey! Whose he?" Amu called out.

They both stopped whatever they were talking about and looked at us. Queenie smiled and turned around. "Meet Rui."

No. Way. "YOU MEAN THAT GUY THAT SAID HE LOVED YOU!?" I shouted.

"SHH! Harmony you'll wake up our neighbors!" Amu scolded.

"Yo!" He said smiling this amazingly hot grin.

"Hey! What's all the commotion?" Ikuto called from behind us rubbing his eyes, then he saw Rui. "Whose he?"

"I'm-" Rui was about to introduce himself when Queenie interrupted.

"My boyfriend."

"Cool." Was all Ikuto said, smirking. "We need another guy."

**Normal POV**

Everyone talked and got to know each other. Eventually they did go inside where Kiko and Ryuu woke up and had to catch up. Everyone talked and laughed until Kiko asked why Queenie-chan was all dressed up.

"Oh... I was going to go shopping to clear my mind from _him_." She said lightly elbowing Rui. "Until I noticed I had no car."

"I can drive you." He smiled, looking at her.

"Hey, why don't we all go shopping?" Amu suggested.

Everyone agreed and made plans.

"But we already went!" Kiko complained.

"Yea but that was for bathing suits." Amu reminded her.

Kiko pouted and sighed. "Fine."

So everyone got dressed and ready. (A/N: I'm too lazy to describe clothes. Sorry!)

"Hey! What about the girls next door?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh crap!" Harmony shouted and was out the door before you could respond.

"Oi!! Wake up!" She shouted, pounding her first.

"What do you mean wake up? We were up an hour ago!" An already dressed Hime answered. She opened the door wider to reveal the rest of the girls on the floor playing Monopoly.

"Hey! I wanted Boardwalk!" Mit-chan complained.

"Tough luck! You can get Park Place!" Natsuya laughed.

"At least you didn't monopolize the green places!" Kyasuu-chan grinned.

"Where's Aya?" Harmony asked.

Hime giggled and pointed towards the kitchen to show a hungry looking Aya stuffing her face with muffins and cookies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You'll get a stomach ache!" Harmony yelled.

Aya looked up and grinned. She finished swallowing before she answered. "Naw, that's impossible. Stuff like that never happens no matter what sweet thing I eat in the morning!"

"What's taking so long—and WHOA! What the hell?" Amu barged in as she saw what the girls were doing. All she could do was stand there staring like an idiot.

Harmony finally broke the silence and told them about the mall plans.

"Sounds good to me!" Aya shouted, her mouth full with chocolate chip cookies.

"Yay!" Mit-chan cheered.

Natsuya smiled and Kyasuu-chan beamed at their guests. Hime just sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess since everyone's going, I'll go too."

Everyone had to eat, clean up, and finish getting dressed before they were _all_ ready.

"Who's the dude?" Aya asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah! Is he Japanese or Korean?!" Kyasuurin butted in and stared at his features.

"This is Rui... His last name is undercover! Muahaha! Oops." Queenie-chan giggled with her hand halfway over her mouth.

Rui just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess."

"Okay!" Kiko declared. "Who has a car? Raise your hand!"

Immediately, about half of the group shot up their arm; Amu, Harmony, Ikuto, Natsuya, Aya, and a sheepish Rui.

"Okay! Now who wants to ride their own car?"

Amu held her hand up higher in the air.

Kiko waved her hand away and rolled her eyes. "Since half the group has cars, we need to divide it. Don't even dare argue with my group pickings!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"The groups are... (1)Amu and Ikuto, (2)Harmony and Hime, (3)Natsuya and Kyasuu, (4)Queenie and Rui, (5)Aya and Jessie, and lastly, (6) Ryuu and I!"

"....."

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE WITH THAT PERVERT!" Amu half-yelled.

"Whose taking my car?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Ryuu." Kiko stated.

"Uh... Rui, what kind of car do you have?" Queenie asked nervously.

"Oh. A silver BMW M3."

"....."

"DANG!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Okay! Enough chit-chat let's go!" Aya called out as she ran for her car.

— At the Mall —

Everyone sweat dropped as they glanced around at the crowd surrounding them. They were all 'oohing' and 'ahhing'. Girls were fussing over Ikuto, Rui, and Ryuu while boys argued over all of the girls. Ikuto grabbed onto Amu protectively and sent all the boys a look, showing them that she was taken. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the girls and a very angry Amu who started yelling at him for his random actions.

"Okay! Mit-chan is bored! Everyone get away from Mit-chan or else Mit-chan will bring out Jessie and kick all your butts!"

Our group of teens sweat dropped. She spoke a little bit like Yaya.

"I'm getting claustrophobic here people." Kyasuu crossed her arms.

"Ah we're never gonna get them away!" Hime complained.

"Any ideas?" Natsuya asked around.

"Move over people! I got it!" Aya exclaimed as she took a deep breath.

"HEY! THERE'S A 90% OFF SALE AT VICTORIA'S SECRET (A/N: lol sorry.. I don't own! Just needed some stores!) AND A BUY ONE GET THREE FREE AT HOLLISTER!"

In a blink of an eye, the whole crowd was gone and silence filled the area.

"Wow..." Amu said, which echoed off the walls.

"Awesome! Lemme try! HELLO!" Harmony shouted as it echoed back to her.

"No time for that! Split up and shop!" Kiko commanded.

Everyone blinked.

"Let's go!" Queenie shouted while dragging Rui off to who knows where.

"Ah! Hime, Natsuya, Kyasuu, lets go!" Mit-chan beckoned before dashing off with her victims.

"Oh! Don't mind me! I'll just stay here!" Aya hollered after them sarcastically.

"Haha no worries! You can chill with me." Harmony grinned as they headed off somewhere.

"Peace!" Kiko called over her shoulder while running off with Ryuu.

This leaves our favorite couple alone and abandoned.

"W-w-what?! I can't be with t-this perv!" Amu complained to nobody as she pointed an accusing finger at Ikuto.

"Aww... Amu-koi doesn't like me?" A hot breath whispered into her ear.

"Ah!" Amu screamed as she jumped away to safety.

Ikuto chuckled and started walking to some random part of the mall.

"H-hey! Where are we going?!" Amu shouted after him.

— At a girly store —

"Ikuto..." Amu growled while her eyebrow twitched in anger.

"What? I think you look sexy in that dress! I mean, look at that view! I can see your boo-" He got interrupted by an outraged Amu tackling him to the floor and gripping his hair. They rolled around a few times before they stopped, with Amu on top.

Ikuto took advantage of the situation and smirked.

**Amu's POV (Finally Amuto hehe... Sorry! ^^')**

I saw Ikuto smirking. Oh. Crap. I realized that his hands were on my waist while mine were occupied with his hair. I felt his fingers creep downwards until they reached—dare I say—my butt. His annoying smirk grew and I knew this was one of his plans. He cupped a cheek in both hands and stared at me. God, I want to slap that smirk off his face!

*Grope, grope*

*Twitch, twitch*

"Ikuto!!!" I slapped him across the cheek and pushed myself off.

I ran into the dressing rooms and tore off the ugly red dress and stomped out, chucking it forcefully into Ikuto's face as I grabbed the pair of earrings I wanted and bought them. Wordlessly, I walked passed Ikuto and headed to the next store. The whole day was filled with silence as I bought a few things here and there, only to have Ikuto swipe his card before I could look in my wallet. I glared at him and walked away and he ended up carrying all the things _he_ payed for. The only things I was allowed to buy were those pair of earrings from earlier and a few bows for my hair and some satin ribbon for my outfits back home. By the end of the day, Ikuto was lugging around approximately 10 bags while I calmly held 3 small ones. Harmony texted me and said we were meeting in the food court to eat before we got home and when we got there, everyone sensed the tension between me and Ikuto, or should I say, the tension from me _towards_ him.

I ordered a salad—paying for it, finally—and sat down. My friends tried to start a conversation between me and Ikuto but it was as clear as day; its not gonna work.

Everyone got into their assigned cars and drove back to the condos. My drive was in silence. I really wasn't aware of my anger before my knuckles started to hurt and I noticed that I was gripping my leather steering wheel tightly. Not once did I glance at Ikuto.

When we got home, I locked my car and grabbed my stuff, leaving Ikuto behind with all of the things he paid for. As I walked away, I heard him sigh in frustration.

Queenie-chan held opened the door for me and gave me a look. I knew what it meant; Please make up. I shook my head slightly and frowned. We all dropped our loads and put them away. The group of girls went to their unit a few minutes ago. Now the seven of us—Rui's on the couch—got ready for bed. We took turns showering and and brushing our teeth. Of course, this time I went _prepared_. When I got into bed, I laid there wordlessly and stared at the digital clock and its red numbers. The light on Ikuto's side clicked off and I heard him get into bed.

"Amu..." He drawled.

"..."

"Amu." He said more strictly.

"..."

Ikuto grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I pretended that he wasn't there and crossed my arms. He sighed and nuzzled my neck.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you put on that dress and umm... groping your a- I mean butt," Ikuto apologized. "Can you talk to me now?"

"..." I frowned and continued to look straight ahead.

Ikuto sighed and flipped me around to look at him. He cupped my face tightly and stared deeply.

"What are you do-!"

He connected his lips to mine and showed me his 'apology'. After he pulled away, I looked at his and frowned.

"What was that for?" I interrogated.

"Do you forgive me yet?" He asked.

"Well, n-"

He kissed me again.

"Iku-"

And again.

"Sto-"

And again.

I pushed him away from me and glared. "Stop kissing me repeatedly!"

"Do you forgive me now?"

"Not what after you done!"

Ikuto looked at me and leaned in again.

"No! Stop! I forgive! Just stop!" I shouted, putting my hands up to my face.

He chuckled and laid back down with his arms behind his head. "That's what I thought."

"Jeez, don't abuse the use of me when we're dating!" I pouted.

I got no reply. I guess he's asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off into a wonderful trance.

* * *

**A/N: AHH!! I finally get time to update! AND watch Shugo Chara! ... I'm starting to think Nagi's hot! OMG! I need to end this vacation so next chapter will wrap it up! And I PROMISE to make a chapter so it's not so full of non-characters related to the show haha. School is starting soon so less time to update.. not like I ever did anyways :( but it was because my typing sucked. I'll get on and say I have 'homework'! Muahaha!**

**OMG the Ikuto kissing part in the manga -faints-. Lol and on the Shugo Chara episodes I didn't watch, the Love Shouting one, I swear I was about to rip up my chair, and its leather! I gripped it so hard that the fabric was like a centimeter long! I hated Tadase and stuff.. but I'll try to include him when a _certain_ scene pops up in my story.**

**Well.. Please review! I'm craving some long─and I mean LONG─ reviews! Well.. I heard that some people give long reviews and I'm going to see who! But if you short review, then that's okay :D**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES! PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THEM! :) AND PLEASE ANSWER MY POLL! Links are located at the bottom of my profile!  
**

**Sparkly Green Button!**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay! Fanfiction finally works! [Its already been fixed lol] I was so mad because it had that problem right after I updated! No reviews! Well... its all fixed now (and lets hope it stays that way) and school already started, yay! Yes I know, most of you all are probably going, "WHAT?! IS SHE CRAZY?!" but the truth is, I don't do anything at home most of the time and my parents are always bugging me so it gets so annoying! I just want to see my best friends again and pick on the new arrivals of my school :)**

**AH! RHYTHM IS SO HOT! (As a chara haha) and Nagi is so cool! Did you all see the episode where he was like "HEY GUYS!" in almost perfect English?! And then he was like "YAY!" and the awesome thumbs up! Okay I know maybe you all already watched it but my sister is in Colorado and I watch it with her (cause I got her addicted) and I couldn't wait so I was like screw this! So I caught up :D**

**Okay! I'm ending the vacation! Sorry my temps! But its time to get onto the story line.. you understand right? And don't worry, I'll have something to tell you at the end.**

**SO! On with my story! I do not own Shugo Chara! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

We spent the rest of our vacation on the hot tubs, or beach, or playing volleyball here and there. Most of the time, we just sat around and talked getting to know each other more. Time passed to quickly and it was already time to leave and drive home. On that Sunday early in the morning, we all hugged each other good-bye and traded numbers and gifts.

"Bye Aya! It was cool hanging with ya!" Harmony told her as they embraced.

"Bye Queenie-chan!" Mit-chan fake sobbed─like Yaya would─and she glomped her. Queenie-chan puffed out her cheeks from all the strength in the hug.

When they released, she turned to Natsuya and smiled. "Nice meeting you! Glad we got to be friends!"

She turned to Kyasuu-chan. "Nice to meet you too! I'm glad you and me both love Japanese guys." She laughed.

It was Hime's turn. "Thanks for being a calm one just like Natsuya and Kyasuu. Who knows what Mit-chan would do to me."

Hime laughed. "No problem!"

I walked up behind them and smiled.

"Hey Amu." Natsuya grinned.

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm going to say bye to Aya. Have fun!" Queenie-chan said as she sped off.

We all looked at each other and suddenly got in a group hug.

"I'll miss you all!" I told them. "I still remember how we met and all and how you saved us and the good times we had this week."

"We'll miss you too!" They replied.

"Take care Amu-chan!" Natsuya beamed.

"Call me if you need any help." Kyasuurin smiled.

"Try to control all of your friends and watch out for yourself!" Hime told me.

"Tell me if you need someone to hang out with!" Mit hugged me tighter.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. I promise."

We all pulled away and they left to check on their stuff in the cars. I headed to where Aya was, talking with Harmony and Queenie.

"─so I guess we all have to hang out soon, eh?" Aya smiled tearfully.

"Of course." Queenie-chan nodded happily.

"Always keep in touch, 'kay?" Harmony asked.

"OF COURSE!" Aya cried out and hugged them.

I laughed and walked closer. "Save some love for me!"

"Amu!" She let go of them and hugged me.

I giggled and patted her back. "Take care."

"Take care?! Take care?! That's all you can say when we're leaving and never seeing you all again?!" She yelled.

I sweat dropped. "Um... Aya, we're only 5 hours away from each other."

"Yes! But that's FOREVER in my world!"

"And that is one heck of a world..." Harmony muttered under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Harmony laughed. We all joined in.

"Amu! Time to go!" Ikuto called out.

"Aya-chan!" Hime called out.

"Well, this is goodbye." I smiled looking at Aya.

She smiled back and hugged the three of us once more.

"Bye Amu! Harmony! Queenie-chan! Be sure to text me every week!" She waved at us as she ran off.

"We promise!" We shouted back.

"Time to leave guys." I told my friends. "And go back to where we belong and see our other friends."

"I'm gonna miss them." Queenie-chan sighed sadly as we walked to our cars.

"We all will." Harmony comforted her.

Queenie-chan got in the car with Rui and so that left Harmony alone. I let Kiko drive my car so I tossed her the keys and got in the passenger seat. We got into our cars that we drove here with and left Okinawa, making sure to treasure the moment.

─ Back home!!! ─

I pushed on the door and it wouldn't budge. Sighing in frustration, I tried my key once more and shoved again with all my weight.

"Move over." Kiko grumbled.

I tried my key for the last time and pushed. Kiko mumbled something incoherent and shoved with me. It still didn't move. My hand went down to the doorknob and twisted. Before I could open my groggy eyes, Kiko and I floated in the air for just a second before landing on the floor face first.

"Amu..." She growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Deal with it later... Lets just go... to bed." It was 3 in the morning.

We stood up and trudged lazily to the door to grab our luggage where they were waiting patiently on the step. After I closed the door, we lugged it upstairs and separated, barely mumbling a "Goodnight." to each other. I dropped what I had once I walked through my bedroom door, changed into different pants, and flopped on my bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I blacked out.

**Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

What a funny sound...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Turn it off _please_.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

5 more minutes!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

AH!!!

My eyes flew open and my hand automatically slammed the snooze button. I think I slammed it _too_ hard because it landed with a 'thud' on my carpet. Is it 6:45 already? I set it for an extra 15 minutes from my regular time... I sighed and got out of bed. 3 hours and 45 minutes of sleep.

"Kiko!" My voice croaked out.

"UHNN?" She called back sleepily.

"Time for school."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Walking to the bathroom and stretching, I turned on the water and got it running extra cold. I stripped myself down and pulled the handle so that the water would rain down on me. The minute I stepped under the freezing liquid, I squealed and forced myself to remain still for another 15 seconds. I swiftly turned the hot knob so that it would get warm. I'm awake now. I scrubbed my hair and body as I tried to get rid of that car smell. After a few more rinses, I stepped out, wrapped a towel around me, and got ready for school.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Are you ready?" Kiko called to me, and by the sound of her voice, she must've taken a cold shower like I did.

"One sec!" I finished applying some lip gloss and I checked myself in the full length mirror. My regular black school uniform was nice and neat, legs shaved, and I only added a white tie today, nothing else. Slipping on some checkered flats, I check my hair (which was down and neatly combed) and grab my white purse and head out.

We were still a bit early, by 18 minutes so I decided to stop by ******Doutor Gourmet Coffee Shop **(a coffee shop in Japan for real, almost like Starbucks) and ordered 4 Caramel Frappachinos. Not too heavy, but enough to last through the day. Kiko grabbed hers and started sipping instantly. Lucky her, I had to drive the 2 miles to school for us. As we arrived in the parking lot, we saw Queenie and Harmony talking with the boys. Kiko and I hopped out of my car and headed towards them.

"Hey, Rui!" Kiko said, casually sipping. "Why are you here?"

"Uh... I transferred." He explained.

"He has... Language Arts, Math, P.E. and Free Period with you or us." Harmony informed.

"Great." I smiled as I passed the remaining drinks to the girls and sipped mine. Finally.

"Hey! I want some!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Get your own." Kiko retorted as she finished hers, threw the empty cup at him, and grabbed Harmony, Queenie, and me by the arms as she dragged us away.

-------- 8 minutes left before the bell --------

"Kiko... you... are so... dead!" I told her as we panted.

Apparently, she imitated Kukai's Running Dash and dragged us all the way to first period.

"I wasn't done drinking!" Harmony complained.

"I almost choked..." Queenie mumbled.

"Yo!" a familiar voice called out.

I turned around and..."Kukai!"

"Hey." He said as he flashed us a goofy grin. "Welcome back! Why are you all worn out?"

Harmony pointed an accusing finger at Kiko. "Little miss Running Dash dragged us here after a large cup of frappachino."

He blinked and grinned even bigger. "How about that? No one has ever tried except when I took Hinamori-san! Do you want to race?"

"YEAH!!!" She shouted, _very_ loudly.

The next thing we knew, we were abandoned with a trail of smoke left behind. "RUNNING DASH!" They both shouted.

"There they go..." Queenie-chan sweat dropped.

"Amu!" A petite voice called out.

"Who _now_?" I muttered as I glanced at the door. "R-Rima?"

"Hi!" She smiled as she walked in. Nagihiko, Yaya, and _Tadase_ followed suit.

My neck turned itself mechanically (Meaning like pausing quickly every 10 degrees, like when you do the robot) as I plastered a tight smile and my face and looked at Harmony and Queenie. They both shrugged nonchalantly as they put on a smile and acted friendly.

"How was Tokyo?" I asked, starting conversation.

"It was great! Nagi took me to the arcades, comic buildings, and even to see Tokyo at night!" She beamed.

"How was your trip Amu-chan?" Nagihiko questioned.

"It was great!" I smiled, for real.

"Yaya has a surprise for you! Yaya knows you all are exhausted!" The orange-haired girl hollered as she grabbed her bag and took out different colored Monster cans.

"Uh... Yaya, aren't those energy drinks?" Harmony asked.

"Mmhm!" She nodded happily.

She handed the three of us a black aluminum can with a sky blue logo and matching can tab as she gulped down a green one, probably already opened. We pulled the metal as it opened with a 'pop' and hesitantly chugged it down one-fourth of the way.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase said in his _voice_. " Are you doing anything this Friday?"

I nearly choked on my sizzly drink that Queenie-chan had to whack me on the back a few times before I could breath.

"Sorry, went down the wrong tube." I laughed nervously as I coughed.

He gave me a hopeful look and I sighed. "Uh... how about... some other time?" I checked. I was doing him a favor. I can't expect him to stay away right? What if he changed his personality? What if... he stopped being a stalker?

He smiled and nodded. The five minute warning bell rang and my friends bid us goodbye before parting to their first period. Kukai escorted Kiko back and caught up with Utau as she passed our door. Since when were they an 'item'?

"Whoo! I fee-eel good" Kiko sing-songed (she syllables the 'feel').

"How can you have so much energy when you only drank a light caramel frap?" Harmony stared at her in disbelief.

"I snuck some chocolate covered donuts! Whoops!" Kiko giggled idiotically while she covered her mouth after exposing her 'secret'.

I shook my head disapprovingly and turned forward just as the tardy bell rang.

─ Lunch ─

I grabbed my dark blue tray as the lunch lady piled on some mashed potatoes. I didn't have time to pack lunch. My mouth erupted into a gigantic yawn as I walked outside and over to where my friends were under a shady tree.

"Dang! Don't open any wider or else spiders will crawl in and make a web that will catch flies!" Queenie-chan shuddered.

"Sorry..." I sighed as I leaned against Harmony's shoulder. "3 in the morning sucks eggs. I didn't get much sleep. How come the coffee didn't kick in yet? Or the Monster?"

"Wait for it..." Yaya muttered under her breath.

"Amu," Rima pouted. "Take a nap when you get home! Not here!"

"Hai... Hai..." I mumbled.

I sipped my carton of milk and speared a piece of Salisbury steak, popping it into my mouth and chewing slowly.

"What are we doing for P.E. today?" I asked.

Rima thought a moment before answering. "Volleyball."

'I hope the energy drink kicks in soon.' I thought to myself.

It came true.

─ P.E. ─

"Yeah!!!" I shouted _way_ to loud as I spiked the ball down on the other side.

Harmony, Kiko, Queenie, and I all slapped hands as we turned around and faced the opponents. I was team captain and got to pick people first. Rima was standing at the serving line with the ball in hand. She bumped it over to the other side and one of Ikuto's fan girls─I knew she was one─dove for it and barely got it over the net.

"Mine!!!" I hollered as I smacked it down again.

"YEA!" I shouted, because that was the game point. 4-15

The four of us all lined up and started doing the Hammer time dance. Everyone, I repeat EVERYONE in the gym stared at us and the new way I was acting.

"Woot woot~!" We shouted.

Ikuto and Ryuu─and lets not forget Rui─looked at us all horrified as if they were ashamed of being friends with us. The coach stood near us amused.

─ End of the day (Yea, I know, to many time skips) ─

"Yaya..." I growled angrily.

"W-wait! I-its not my fault you drank the whole can with some coffee!" She whimpered, hiding behind Kairi.

"She is right..." Kairi smiled.

"I still can't believe you made a fool of yourselves in P.E!" Rima said in disbelief.

"That was sure... something." Rui said, trying to calm us down while sweat dropping.

"I've never seen _that_ side of you before." Ikuto smirked.

"Yo! Kiko! Let's do another running dash!" Kukai grinned.

"No." She pouted.

"Let's go home." Queenie-chan said as she dragged Harmony off to their car.

"Bye Amu-chan!" Nagi smiled as he walked off with Rima.

"Bye Amu-chi!" Yaya said grabbing Kairi's arm.

Rui was already in his car and drove to his place, wherever it was.

"Remind me to sneak some caffeine into your drinks next time." Ryuu teased me.

"Don't. You. Dare." I clenched my teeth.

"I was just kidding!" He defended while backing off.

"No ideas either _Ikuto_." I glared at him.

He shrugged and waved at me while they both walked to his car.

"C'mon Amu-chan! Let's go! I need to get home!" She complained.

"Okay, okay." I sighed in defeat.

We got into my car and made the three block drive. I know, we are _so_ eco efficient huh?

I unlocked the door─turning this time─and walked upstairs to my bed where I dropped my stuff on my king-sized bed. I paced around the room a bit before deciding to get on the internet, just for a bit. So here I was, criss-crossed on my bed with my white sleek laptop, googling my email domain and signing in.

I had three new messages. One from Rima, one from Yaya, and one from Ikuto, which got sent 7 minutes ago. I decided to open them in order.

**Amu,**

**Are you going to do anything for Thanksgiving? Don't lie to me. :[**

**Rima**

**---**

**Amu-chi!!!**

**Can you help me study for my exams? I need help in math. Thanks!**

**:3 Yaya!**

**---**

**Amu,**

**Are you free? I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall sometime with me.**

**Ikuto.**

**---**

I quickly replied to Rima that I was indeed free for that holiday and I sighed as I agreed to help Yaya. For Ikuto though, this was a bit hard. Maybe we could go around after Thanksgiving... I want to start having my free time back again.

"Psst, Amu!" Kiko hissed on the other side of the door.

"What?" I sighed as I rolled around on my bed.

"Guess what Ryuu told me?" She whispered.

"The door's open ya know..." I grumbled.

"Who cares! This makes me feel like a spy! Muahaha! Oops, where was I? Oh yeah! Ikuto's birthday is December 1st!"

My mouth fell open, I guess telling him after Thanksgiving was perfect.

"Just wanted to tell you!" I could tell she was smiling on the other side of the door.

What will I do for his birthday?

─ Time skip to the 2 days before Thanksgiving (This makes the story go FASTER)─

"So Amu, we're going to leave in a couple days okay? I just want the two of us to go together." Rima _cutely_ smiled.

"Um... okay." I agreed.

"Aww... Amu-koi is going to leave me!" Ikuto pouted as her pulled me to his lap and kissed my cheek.

"Its only for a few days you baka. Besides, we're going shopping on November 30th." I smiled.

"Fine." He mumbled as he inhaled the scent of my hair.

"Pack 5 outfits, and everything else okay?" Rima continued.

"Okay, okay Rima!" I laughed. "It's only an hour away!"

"Yes but I'm going to let you _finally_ meet my parents properly!" She protested.

"Sure..." I muttered.

I sighed and got off of Ikuto's lap. "I'm going home." I said as I yawned.

"And I'll take you there." He said as he stood up.

Ikuto escorted me to my BMW and let me sit in the passenger seat while he drove. I was passed out a little less than half way home and he was nice enough to carry me in. That was all I remembered before I blacked out into sleep.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I trotted downstairs and made sure I had everything ready for Rima's Thanksgiving trip. She told me that her parents bonded and were nicer now. Of course. Ikuto was waiting to carry out all my stuff to her car. Well, it wasn't much of a car. It was actually a limo. Why not drive you ask? Well because she said she was "too lazy" or "more room to sleep". I handed Ikuto my duffel bag and walked outside with him.

"Remember, no boys." Ikuto sternly told me as I locked the door. Kiko was out with Ryuu tonight.

"You're starting to sound like my dad." I laughed as I turned and walked around to the apartment drive way.

"Yea, because one day we'll get married." He smirked.

"In your dreams, boy." I stuck my tongue out.

"I sure love _that_ dream then." He chuckled.

We ended our walk and stood in front of those small limos. Rima was waiting inside. The trunk popped open and Ikuto left my side for a moment to drop my bag in there. It seemed like forever just for him to come back when I was like right in front of him but I didn't notice he was done before he snaked his hands around me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I'm not kidding about the boys." He whispered.

"And I'm not kidding about the dad character." I teased.

I felt something being placed around my neck, and pulled back.

It was a silver necklace with a tiny diamond heart.

"I'm always watching you." He said.

I smiled and waved at him before I got into the limo.

"Took you long enough." Rima muttered incoherently.

"Hey, Nagi did the same thing with you too!" I defended.

"But it wasn't when we were about to leave was it?" She glared.

"Well I'm here now." I nervously laughed.

And off we go, to visit Rima's parents. I wonder if anything will happen when I come back, or if anything good/bad will happen while we're there.

I hope I didn't jinx anything.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done (: SORRY it took forever to get updated. ): School is wearing the crap out of me D:. If you are losing interest in this story, don't leave just yet. Because a MAJOR scene is definitely going to happen in chapter 14 and you guys won't regret it.**

**My next update will probably be the end of September. No promises though ;). But I WILL NOT let it be after the second week in October.**

**Some of my normal reviewers didn't review the last chapter... I'm sad. I hope you do go back and review that 12th chapter though :). Stupid fanfiction.**

**I'd like to see your critique, my temporary characters. Was your part like... not important enough?**

**I heard some of you guys give long reviews. I'm craving :)**

**Reviews are DEEPLY appreciated! :D**

**P.S. Did I have any mistakes, errors, or parts that didn't make sense in this chapter? Don't forget to answer my poll! Thanks!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's been ages since I've updated I know, please don't kill me! I'm currently working on two stories, well, same plot but different versions. Once I finish, I will post both together and you as my faithful readers can see which one you like best! ^^ My birthday was 3 days after Ikuto's! (Late I know...)**

**

* * *

**

_"I'm always watching you." He said._

_I smiled and waved at him before I got into the limo._

_"Took you long enough." Rima muttered incoherently._

_"Hey, Nagi did the same thing with you too!" I defended._

_"But it wasn't when we were about to leave was it?" She glared._

_"Well I'm here now." I nervously laughed._

_And off we go, to visit Rima's parents. I wonder if anything will happen when I come back, or if anything good/bad will happen while we're there._

_I hope I didn't jinx anything._

**Chapter 14**

Rima and I spent the days driving around and eating at fancy restaurants. Her parents weren't as bad as I thought they were. I was thinking that they would bicker into space but they actually had light disagreements. I wonder if they went to a marriage council or something. Ikuto picked me up from Rima's place and drove me home. Tomorrow we were going to the mall, like I postponed. It was just a day of me and him together, plus, it was his birthday tomorrow! He tells me I don't need to buy a present, but I will anyways. That night, as I lay in bed, thoughts skimmed through my mind. They ranged from my birth, to my childhood, to my high school life, to now. I sort of miss being a little kid...

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

"Shoot! I'm LATE!" I shrieked as I ran to put on some clothes and brush my hair. I barely stepped out of the shower and I brushed my teeth less than five minutes ago. "Ikuto's birthday!"

In the end, I just had some straightened, blow-dried hair, and a miniskirt with an off-shoulder top. Hey, it was the best I could do! I went nine mph over the limit as I sped to the mall, no freaking cop is going to ruin my day and Ikuto's birthday. I swerved professionally into a nearby parking spot and sprinted towards the entrance, locking my car on the way.

A familiar noise sounded. My phone. I looked down to see Ikuto's text: **Are u here?**

I snickered, flipping up my phone and sending him his reply: **Sorry, I'm late. 20 more minutes k?**

He was sure quick to reply: **K see you soon.**

I jogged (yes I'm wearing comfortable shoes) into a jewelry store and handed the manager my money, having him exchange me with a gift-wrapped bundle in return. I held the package with care and beamed with joy. Now to find Ikuto.

As I journeyed through the crowded mall, my phone ringed once again. **Meet at food court.**

I smiled, turning the corner and walking a few more meters before turning again. There he is, all dressed up and handsome. I sighed with admiration.

**Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up.  
Tonight is the─**

"Hello?"

"Amu you remembered it's Ikuto's birthday right?" Kiko panicked.

"Why would I forget!?" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered before abruptly hanging up.

I turned around and took a deep breath. What could possibly go wrong? I put my smile on again and continued to walk towards Ikuto, making sure to stay furtive enough so that he wouldn't notice me.

"Hey watch where you're going lady!" A teenage man and his group looked at me.

I huffed. "I'm not old you idiots! Plus what good does it do to you guys to sit here all alone with _no girlfriends_?"

They shut up.

"That's what I thought."

I walked past their table and hoping that there wouldn't be anymore interruptions. But a certain teenager stuck his foot out as I moved and tripped me! I glared at them as they snickered and _ran._ Ikuto could stop them!

Just as I was in his ear-shot range, I opened my mouth to call out his name.

"Ikuto!"

That... wasn't me.

His head snapped excitedly towards the direction of the voice, to a girl with beautiful hair and curves. "Ikuto! That is you!" She cried again.

"Ik-" I tried to say something, but she ran into his arms and it seemed like he... _liked_ it. But wait, who was she? And why was he smiling? Why are they close?

I panicked. "I-!" I tried once more, but then she looked up and stared straight into his eyes.

No, no no no no no no! Please don't! I looked at Ikuto's face in desperation and I saw shock, complete and utter shock.

I saw him try to say something, as if hesitating but she suddenly smashed her lips into his, kissing him with a fiery passion.

No, this can't be happening, this is just a dream! I shook my head and realized that tears streamed down my face. NO! I threw the bundle in my hands at him with all my might and turned around, running out of the mall and towards my car. I don't care where I'm headed, as long as I'm away from him! How could he cheat on me!?

I sobbed as my fingers clumsily typed a text message: **IKUTO CHEATED ON ME**

Just a few more buttons. Tears dripped off my chin and and onto my clothes and seat as I sent it to five certain people. I turned on my car as it's engine roared to life and I stepped on the pedal, hard. My car reversed in an instant and I shifted the gear, stepping on the gas again and speeding out of the parking lot. I took the high way and headed towards the nearest lake. Why would he cheat?

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto!" A _familiar_ voice called. Amu!

I turned my head quickly and saw... _her_.

"Ikuto! That is you!"

Is it me or did I hear _another_ voice trying to call my name?"

She ran up and hugged me in a tight bear-like grip. "Happy birthday, babe."

"No, you've─"

She suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me down to kiss her. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away. Thank god Amu's not here, Thank god Amu's not─

THUMP!

"Ow!" I yelled as I pulled away with all my might this time to see what hit me in the back. A head of pink. NO. No no no please no. Not Amu. She didn't see this! I stood there dumbfounded and aghast. No, what have I done?

"Who's she?" The girl snorted.

"My girlfriend." I growled at her, as I whirled around and glared. "You whore, look what you did!"

"You're better off without her." She nonchalantly aired as she flipped her hair, revealing her... friends. I felt myself harden. NOT GOOD.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, babe. And I'll show you what I can do." She smiled as she seductively grabbed my hand.

"No." I slapped her in the face.

She screamed as I ran off, trying to head in the direction Amu went to find her.

**Bzz! Bzz!**

"Damn it what now?!" I shouted as I grabbed my phone out and answered the caller.

"YOU CHEATED ON AMU!?!?!?" A voice bellowed. Utau. I'm in _deep shit _now.

"I'll explain later!" I sighed, hanging up.

**Bzz!**

"What?!" I yelled again into my phone.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A─(I pulled the phone away from my ear)─YOU CHEATED ON AMU WITH WHAT SLUT?!" Rima. I'm in _deeper_ shit now.

"Explain later!" I said exasperated, hanging up again.

**Bz─**

"WHAT!?" I bellowed.

"YOU CHEATED ON AMU!!!" Two guy voices yelled together. Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Guys, I'll tell you later! Right now, I need to find her!" I panted.

Just as I hung up, it vibrated again.

"I SWEAR I WILL THROW MY PHONE IF YOU DON'T STOP─

"HEY YOU MORON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE AMU CRY!?!? IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT! DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! I'M AT THE F*%KIN COURT RIGHT NOW FILING A RESTRAINING ORDER FOR HER! NEVER SEE HER AGAIN YOU HEAR?!" Kiko.

Now I'm in the deepest hole of trouble ever.

**Amu's POV**

I sat there crying on the river bank. Apparently I'm 15 miles away from home and I'm lost. Well not lost but lost in my heart okay? This is the worse day ever! My mascara kept running as I sobbed myself dry. Was I a good girlfriend? I tried my best to make him happy, to make us happy! What was it that I did wrong?

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I sobbed. "Who was she?"

I gripped the pebbly ground under me and took a fistful of rocks, chucking them into the lake.

I sniffed as I wiped my eyes again and I stood up, looking into the sky.

"Kami-sama, was it something I did wrong to offend you? If it was, I'm sorry, but now you don't have to worry anymore, I'm not going to cause any more trouble to this world. Goodbye Kiko, Nagi, Kukai, Rima, Utau, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Natsuya, Hime, Mit-chan, Aya, Kat-chan, Harmony, Queenie, Mom, Dad, Ami, and most of all... Ikut─"

"NO!" A choked up voice yelled behind me. "No!"

I whirled around in shock to find... Ikuto, there in the flesh, his clothes all torn up and he was sweating like a pig.

"What?" I screamed in a question at him as I cried again. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry Amu! I don't know who she was! Okay well I do, but that doesn't have to do with anything─"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone! You know who she is!" My face was wet all over now, as the tears rapidly slid down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and faced the water. I shut my eyes tightly and held my arms out, taking one last final breath, I relaxed and leaned forward, plunging into the deep blue lake as the dark nothingness surrounded me. The last thing I could remember was a pair of arms viciously pulling at mine before I blacked out.

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

"Don't leave me Amu, please, I need you." He said. But there was something different this time, his voice was shaking and I could feel his body trembling.

I did not stir, I said nothing.

"Please, I need you, I love you more than myself, I am going to commit suicide if you are gone from my life. That girl, that girl you saw in the mall.. was my old classmate in my freshman year. She was the one boys bowed down to as she walked by and every guy asked her out, but she rejected each and every one. She wanted _me_. Me. And she did whatever she could to make sure that I was her boyfriend. But it didn't work because Utau found out and had bodyguards follow me at school and then she.. the girl.. she killed off all of my guards one by one and then blamed it on another girl, who wasn't popular at all. Her case seemed so realistic that the innocent person was sent to jail. But then Utau got so mad that she spied on her and found out the real situation so then she told the judge and she was sent to jail for three years. Those three years were the greatest time of my life but it all changed when you entered high school and became my girlfriend. I'm so so sorry Amu. I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her and then she came to the mall because she was a crazy psychopath and she found me in the food court and kissed me in front of you. I actually thought that it was you when she called out my name! I take it back, the kiss, everything! I want you in my life Amu, I love you please─

His plea was ended with a kiss.

"I love you too Ikuto."

He lovingly stared into my eyes with his watery blue orbs before he took me in his arms and pulled me into a fierce lip-lock.

"I will never cheat on you."

I smiled as I kissed back.

He continued to kiss me and as the time grew, I found ourselves making the kiss deeper to where our tongues fought with need and we held on to each other tightly.

Suddenly I knew right then and there, I needed him, right here, right now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as tightly to me as I could, wrapping my legs around his waist.

**(Lemon.. My first Lemon.. Skip for the ultra suckiness you do not want to read)**

His strong hands roamed underneath my shirt and we panted for breath in between our kisses. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he started to take off mine. We felt each others upper body and I shivered at the lightest touch.

Suddenly, Ikuto picked me up along with our shirts and carried me somewhere. I was too busy making-out to care, but I noticed that the light through my eyelids got darker and so I figured that we were secluded in a forest of trees now.

I grinded against his lower region and I could instantly tell that he was hard. He groaned as he clumsily reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. As soon as it was free, our mouths separated and he bent his head and took one of my breasts into his mouth. My head swung back in pleasure and my back also pulled away as I arched, giving him more access. I continued to grind on his bulge as he expertly nipped my breasts.

"Is this, your first time?" I panted.

"Yes." And I could tell he knew it was mine too, seeing that I was just a freshman, who could drive and had a great body.

I could tell that he wanted his friend to be released so I reached under him and unzipped his pants, helping him undress as he hastily tried to get out of them. My hands then flew to his boxers and I started to stroke his member. He groaned and I felt myself being laid down onto soft, plentiful grass as he tried to make me comfortable. He stopped licking my nipples as he thrust a bit into my hands. Suddenly, I was flipped over so that I was on top of him.

"Pleasure me." He hoarsely called in lust.

I smiled as I took off his boxers and gently wrapped my hand around his member. I slowly moved them up and down, making him writhe in need. I finally decided to stop teasing him and I increased my pace, as my hands furiously created pleasuring friction for him. Just when he was about to hit that sweet feeling, I let go and crouched on my knees as I scooted down. Head to "head". I looked up and I saw his face twisted with pleasure and agony from me stopping. I engulfed his member into my mouth and licked around the whole thing.

"Mmm." He groaned as he thrust into my mouth.

I started deep-throating him, letting him have his way with my mouth as he thrusted upwards harder. My tongue swirled on the tip of his penis and I was rewarded with the exotic taste of cum. My first time. I felt him soften in my mouth as I pulled away and flopped back so that both of our legs were touching. Ikuto immediately smirked and crawled up to me. His hands slid across my thighs as he pulled my skirt down and off. As soon as that was done, he started stroking my nether region though my panties. I moaned and pulled on the grass as I laid still. He bent down and with his teeth, slid off my underwear and inhaled. That, turned me on. He bent back down again and kissed lips with lips. His tongue slid out of his mouth and he licked my clit, a wave of pleasure coursing through my body. I panted and moaned again. He licked every part of me down there, and just as I was in the boundaries of an orgasm, his tongue plunged into me and it darted in and out.

I could not restrain myself anymore. I let go of the grass and tugged on his hair, bringing him closer as he tongued me. His teeth gently and softly grazed my clit, making the pleasure even more exhilarating. Then I climaxed, moaning and shivering with pleasure. He crawled up and claimed my lips, letting me taste myself. I spread my legs wide and he got in between, his member lightly tapping my entrance as we kissed. He hardened and I felt my juices come back again. As he broke away from me, he stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." I whispered.

"Wait." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a square package. I knew what it was. He slid it onto his friend and resumed our position.

"I'm sorry Amu."

He slid in as slow and painlessly as he could. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come. Tears slid down my cheeks, but it did not hurt as much as I thought it would. I nodded and he began.

His thrusts were rhythmic and syncopated and I met every one eagerly in return. His pace increased and we began to pant heavily as we became one. My eyes shut in pleasure and Ikuto's face was beside mine as he thrust.

Then I could feel it, the brink of pleasure.

"I'm almost there." I whispered.

"Me too."

A wave of pleasure surrounded me, it trapped me and I was waiting to get out. This is it. I bucked more and more, faster and faster as my core tightened around Ikuto and I felt the wave releasing me with a tsunami of pleasure. I moaned into his ear and wrapped my legs and arms around him. Moments later I could tell Ikuto came too and he huskily groaned into my ear. He rammed inside me a few more times before pulling out and curling up beside me.

We panted as we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, love." Ikuto smiled.

I knew that our life was going to be different from there on.

* * *

**Queenie: -faints-**

**Amu: Oh no, I guess that was a very detailed lemon...**

**Ikuto: I'm Lovin' It!**

**A/N: Okay so my first lemon.. I think I'm going to wrap up this story and post a couple more chapters... THEN A SEQUEL! :D Okay so my birthday was December 4th and I got some awesome presents and everything! It's going to be High School Tromance's one year anniversary update on the day after Christmas! ^^ Also my cousins birthday haha.**

**I'm working on a new story and I'm planning on posting it up the same day too :) It's going to be in two formats and different views so you as my readers will read both and pick the best storyline. From there, I will write from the plot and voila! A story!**

**I'm THINKING about Love Camp, maybe discontinue idk, but Amuto Oneshots will get a lemon now since I finally wrote one for my first real story ^^!**

**P.S. I'm also sorry if I had mistakes or anything. Please point them out to me.  
**


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/N: Please Read!**

**So I read like the first couple chapters of my story.. and to be honest. I'm a freshman. When I wrote this story I was in SIXTH grade. LMAO. what was I thinking?**

**This story is so... immature. /:**

**Do you guys want me to write more chapters?**

**I think I'm going to just wrap it up with a one or two more chapters and since apparently I said I'd write a sequel, let me finish 'My High School Life' and combine that story and this one to make a whole new one, which will be the SEQUEL! (:**

**The transition might be a little different... but they are similar plots anyways.**

**So what do you say guys?**

**I really don't like this story at all, I was such a childish writer.. There are way too many grammar mistakes and I don't have the motivation to go back and change it.. If you want a more updated mature story, please read 'MHSL' or the one shot collection, and R&R those!**

**Please PM or review your opinion and I will get back with the news asap!**


End file.
